Welcome To Our Hell
by Carolmmp
Summary: Ao ser expulsa de casa, Rachel vai procurar um apartamento, vê no jornal um anuncio no jornal que três mulheres tem um quarto vazio em um apartamento no Brooklin. Ao se mudar, Rachel começa a conhecer as mulheres aos poucos, e também acaba se apaixonando por uma delas. A pior delas.
1. Prólogo

Welcome To Our Hell

Três pares de olhos a encaravam curiosamente. Não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia, parecia incrível. Um apartamento simples no Brooklin não era tão ruim. Sabia que poderia ter falado com seus pais para lhe emprestar dinheiro e comprar um apartamento para si mesma. Mas a ideia de ser independente a fez procurar desesperadamente pelo menos um quarto para dormir, no jornal. Um apartamento, quinto andar com três quartos. Não era ruim.

Ruim é o motivo que a fez procurar pegar um jornal e olhar os apartamentos para alugar, e vendo que não tinha nenhum, aquela era a melhor opção. Seu marido (ex-marido) tinha muita pressa, então essa era a primeira opção. Em menos de dois dias ela achou.

Só precisava passar pela parte, que no momento, parecia ser a mais difícil. Quando viu o anuncio de que três pessoas estavam colocando um quarto para alugar, considerou que aquilo era perfeito. O mais estranho era que o apartamento tinha três quartos, e tinham três pessoas. Ela não entendeu. Até entrar naquele apartamento.

Eram três mulheres, uma loira, uma morena e uma com o cabelo rosa, claramente pintado. A que abriu a porta foi a loira, tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, um sorriso quase maníaco. Sentiu vontade de voltar para o carro e implorar de joelhos para seu marido perdoa-la.

Depois de se identificar como suposta nova moradora da casa, as mulheres a fizeram sentar para que pudessem lhe interrogar. Ela entendia que não poderiam deixar nenhuma estranha ir morar com elas. Então apenas encarou as três.

"Então... ah... como é mesmo o seu nome?" A morena perguntou, ela estava em pé com os braços cruzados ao lado da que tinha o cabelo pintado.

"Rachel Berry", se apresentou novamente e forçou um sorriso.

"Então... Berry," começou a do cabelo pintado de rosa, ela tinha olhos claros que encarava descaradamente as pernas de Rachel "porque está se mudando?".

Rachel pensou, pensou muito. Encarou a loira que estava sentada no sofá e ainda sorria maniacamente. Aquelas mulheres seriam de confiança. Até agora a que parecia mais normal era a morena, que ainda a encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada e estava atrás do sofá.

"Eu me separei recentemente..."

"Porque se separou?" A morena interrompeu, se movendo para sentar ao lado da loira sorridente.

"Eu acho que isso deveria ser privado..."

"Diga logo!" a morena parecia ter um pavio curto. Mas pareceu se acalmar quando a loira sorridente beijou sua bochecha e colocou a mão em sua perna.

_Ok, isso foi estranho. _

"Eu meio que não fui fiel ao nosso relacionamento..."

"Você o traiu." A de cabelo rosa concluiu com um sorriso convencido.

"Er... se você quiser por assim..." Rachel ficou desconfortável, a rosada era bem intimidante, com essas roupas pretas e esse olhar superior.

"Continue." A morena ordenou.

Rachel não estava mais achando que aquilo era uma boa ideia.

"Ah, só um momento, eu não sei o nome de vocês." Ela comentou envergonhada.

A loira pareceu mais animada, se isso fosse possível. Ela olhou para a morena que ergueu uma sobrancelha, então olhou para a rosada que também tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, e os braços cruzados, mas o sorriso convencido não saia de seus lábios.

"O meu é Brittany!" A loira sorridente se apresentou quase quicando no sofá.

"Britt, o que foi que eu disse sobre dizer seu nome para estranhos?" A morena olhou para a Brittany que mordeu o lábio confusa então olhou para baixo.

"É errado", ela concluiu e olhou para Rachel lamentando, "meu nome não é Brittany."

Rachel ficou perdida.

"Ah... "

"Quinn." A de cabelo rosa murmurou, agora séria. A morena olhou surpresa para ela, enquanto Rachel parecia confusa. "Meu nome é Quinn."

"Q, eu não tenho certeza se..." A morena começou, mas Quinn a interrompeu.

"Fala sério, Santana. Ela é igual a nós." Rachel não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso, talvez que quando ela disse 'igual' ela quis dizer que todas elas ali eram mulheres. É, tinha que ser isso.

"Eu..." Rachel ia dizer alguma coisa, mas parou quando viu Quinn mexer no bolso, engoliu em seco pensando que ela sacaria uma arma e apontaria para Rachel.

Quinn tirou do bolso um maço de cigarros, e tirou um colocando na boca. Santana tateou o bolso de Brittany e tirou um isqueiro com um desenho de arco Iris e entregou para a rosada.

"Não deveria ser proibido fumar em lugares fechados?" Rachel perguntou debilmente encarando o cigarro na boca de Quinn.

"Deve ser, mas Q não liga." Brittany respondeu por Quinn.

Rachel não conseguia parar de observar em como os lábios de Quinn pareciam incríveis enquanto ela tragava o cigarro. A fumaça saia sensualmente de seus lábios em um sopro.

Escutou um pigarro e olhou para Santana que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Então, Berry," ela começou passando um braço pelos ombros de Brittany que sorriu e beijou a bochecha da morena "como foi que traiu o seu marido?"

Rachel pigarreou clareando a garganta. Esfregou as mãos juntas, e olhou para as três mulheres a sua frente.

"Eu o traí com um parente dele." Rachel confessou rapidamente, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para os pés.

"Uhh, qual parente?" Quinn perguntou com uma voz sensualmente rouca.

"Eu sinceramente, não acho que isso seria relevante..."

"Para de enrolar e diz logo, Berry!" Dessa vez Brittany não acalmou Santana. A loira parecia tão ansiosa que parecia que os olhos iam pular de seu rosto.

"Mmm... er... eu estava bêbada, e... eu fui para uma festa da faculdade, e tinha algumas pessoas ali, e eu não achava que era prima dele!" Encarou as três que não pareciam surpresas por ela ter falado no gênero feminino. " tinha alguns fotógrafos na festa e tiraram umas fotos minhas com ela, e eu não parecia que estava ajeitando a saia dela, não é possível alguém ajeitar uma saia com a mão dentro dela..."

"Tudo bem, já entendemos, Berry." Santana interrompeu com uma careta. "Não quero ouvir detalhes."

"Eu quero!" Brittany disse animadamente, e olhou para Rachel em expectativa.

"Britt, porque não vai comer um biscoito, hum?" Santana ofereceu com um sorriso quase meigo. Quase, pois seus olhos ainda brilhavam malignamente.

Rachel não comeria um biscoito que lhe fosse oferecido.

"Yay, biscoito!" A loira se levantou correndo e foi para o que Rachel supôs que seria a cozinha.

Depois que a loira se foi, um silêncio permaneceu na sala. Quinn já tinha terminado seu cigarro e agora estava sentada no braço do sofá ao lado de Santana que encarava Rachel.

"Então você é lésbica?" Santana perguntou sem nenhum tato.

"Não!" Rachel respondeu rapidamente, fazer Quinn erguer uma sobrancelha. "Eu não me considero lésbica," ela esclareceu " eu sempre soube que era bissexual."

Um novo silêncio se criou. Até que Brittany entrou na sala novamente, carregando um saco de biscoitos de chocolate. Ela saltitou até o sofá e ao invés de sentar no sofá, como qualquer pessoa, ela sentou no colo de Santana que não se incomodou, e ainda colocou os braços ao redor da cintura da loira. O olhar maquiavélico permanecia enquanto ela apoiava o queixo no ombro de Brittany.

"Então..." Quinn começou cerrando os olhos e lambendo os lábios, seus olhos pareceram brilhar "o que acha, San?".

Brittany abriu um sorriso enorme. Rachel achou impressionante em como seus lábios se esticaram. E o sorriso maníaco voltou, e olhou para Rachel em expectativa.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu não sei..." Santana mordeu o lábio, ainda encarando Rachel. "O que você acha, Britt?"

Brittany não respondeu, ela apenas sorriu mais ainda. Rachel ficou mais impressionada, pois aquilo parecia impossível!

"Parece que ela já deu uma opinião, Santana" Quinn murmurou descruzando os braços para passar a mão nos cabelos curtos.

"Então," Santana olhou para Quinn, depois olhou para Brittany que lhe encarou de volta. Logo Santana voltou o olhar para Rachel e abriu um sorriso mínimo, "bem-vinda ao nosso inferno, Berry!"

Quinn sorriu para Rachel, um sorriso quase sensual, mas um pouco cruel.

Brittany puxou o rosto de Santana e deu um beijo em seus lábios em um beijo que deveria ser ilegal de se dar em público.

E então Rachel finalmente entendeu o por quer que ter somente três quartos.

Ela encarou Quinn, que tirava mais um cigarro do bolso, e acendia. Vendo que Rachel a observava , Quinn sorriu novamente, e tragou o cigarro, tirando-o da boca e soltando uma baforada, ainda olhando para Rachel.

Rachel não conseguiu entender a frase de Santana.


	2. Purple Dinosaur and Blind Girl

Purple Dinosaur and Blind Girl

Teve que subir com todas as malas, sozinha, as garotas decidiram que já estavam ajudando o bastante lhe dando um lugar para morar. Então Rachel teve que subir com tudo pelas escadas, pois o elevador estava quebrado. Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma por ter conseguido fazer isso sozinha. Nem mesmo o porteiro queria ajudá-la estava ocupado demais tarando as pernas e a bunda de Rachel.

"Sabe onde é o quarto?" Quinn perguntou do sofá onde estava jogada com a cabeça no colo de Brittany que acariciava seus cabelos enquanto olhava vidrada para a tevê onde tinha um dinossauro roxo cantando para crianças.

Rachel não gostaria que um dinossauro roxo cantasse para ela.

"Sei" Rachel respondeu ofegante se jogando na poltrona ao lado do sofá. "Você poderia me...

"_Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz..._" Brittany parecia muito feliz cantando junto com o dinossauro roxo. "..._com um forte abraço..."_

Quinn pareceu não se importar, mas seu pé se moveu no ritmo da musica. Ela olhou para Rachel que olhava confusa para o dinossauro roxo. Como seria usar uma roupa daquela? Será que era quente? O quão assustador seria para uma criança como aquelas, ser abraçada por uma coisa roxa gigante?

"O que dizia?" Quinn interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Eu... eu não lembro exatamente o que era..."

"Q. acabou..." Brittany murmurou tristemente e Quinn ergueu os olhos para ela.

"É uma maratona, Britt, daqui a pouco começa o próximo." Rachel se assustou um pouco com o tom e a delicadeza na voz de Quinn.

Fazia exatamente uma semana desde a entrevista para poder se mudar, passou essa semana na casa de uma amiga, dormindo no sofá. Não falou muito com nenhuma das três nesses sete dias, o máximo era uma ligação por parte de Rachel, para perguntar se estava tudo certo para a mudança.

E ela estava ali, jogada em uma poltrona como se o apartamento fosse seu. Não conhecia nenhuma daquelas garotas, não sabiam com o que trabalhavam, nem mesmo os sobrenomes delas. Poderiam ser traficantes, fazer parte de uma gangue e que transformariam Rachel em uma gangster.

De todas elas as que ela mais tinha medo era de Quinn e Santana, elas duas tinham essa pose de duronas e insensíveis, mas Santana tinha um ponto fraco, e esse pronto era Brittany. A morena simplesmente era apaixonada pela loira. Já Quinn, Rachel não sabia que era possível existir um ponto fraco nela.

O que Rachel tinha certeza, era que todas as três eram lésbicas. Santana e Brittany tinham um relacionamento fofo e enrolado, e Quinn... bom... Quinn, Rachel ainda não tinha entendido.

"Berry!" Rachel escutou Santana gritar e então o barulho da porta de entrada se fechando em um estrondo. "Qual o seu problema?! Por que todas as suas coisas estão no meio do caminho?! E que ser humano normal tem dezesseis malas?"

"Dezesseis?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

E daí que Rachel tinha muitas coisas. Sua coleção de musicais tinham que ficar separadas dos filmes comuns. Claro. E ainda tinha seus CDs que tinham que ficar separados dos filmes e musicais. Óbvio. E seus bichinhos de pelúcia gostam de uma mala só para eles. Mas é claro. E seus pôsteres não caberiam em uma só mala. Ainda tinham seus livros da faculdade que precisavam ficar em uma mala separa para não amassarem. E ainda tinham suas roupas, Rachel tinha varias roupas.

"Pode me ajudar a levar elas para o meu quarto?" Rachel perguntou timidamente a Quinn que não se moveu pelos próximos três minutos.

Quando Rachel já tinha desistido, Quinn se levanta e vai até a porta onde Santana passa por ela bufando e se jogando no colo de Brittany que beijou seus lábios e colou a boca em seu ouvido sussurrando coisas que Rachel não queria ouvir.

"Berry! Você pediu ajuda, agora vem logo!" Rachel escutou Quinn gritar e não pensou duas vezes em se levantar e correr até a porta onde Quinn a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida carregando somente uma mala. As outras quinze no chão para Rachel levar.

XxX

Já era noite, Rachel estava terminando de desfazer sua mala. Seu quarto não era muito grande, mas era bom o suficiente. Tinha uma cama de casal e era bem confortável comparada ao sofá da casa de Mercedes.

Deixou seus musicais na mala, e seus filmes e CDs também. Depois arrumaria um lugar para colocar aquilo. Eram umas oito da noite quando ela resolveu ir tomar banho. O banheiro ficava no corredor da casa, entre o quarto de Quinn e o quarto de Brittany e Santana. E sim elas dormiam juntas. Mas a vantagem era que o banheiro ficava exatamente na frente do quarto de Rachel. O que era bem útil.

Quando saiu do quarto viu que tinha alguém no banheiro, resolveu esperar encostada na parede. Não demorou muito e viu Quinn saindo do banheiro, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de botão também preta e uma gravata vermelha jogada ao redor do pescoço.

Rachel não entendeu.

"Aonde vai?" A pergunta saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse impedir.

"Trabalhar." Quinn resmungou fazendo uma careta as mãos se atrapalhando na gravata.

Rachel pensou em como alguém iria trabalhar às oito horas da noite. Traficantes trabalham tão arrumados assim? Rachel devia parecer bem confusa, pois Quinn percebeu. Ela soltou uma risada baixa.

"Sim eu trabalho a essa hora, e só volto cinco ou quatro da manhã, quando dou sorte, saiu as três."

Varias profissões se passaram pela cabeça de Rachel, e só uma ficou... Será que seu palpite estava certo? Elas poderiam ser traficantes? Mas se Quinn fosse traficante, ela já deveria ter oferecido algo para Rachel, certo?

"Em que você trabalha?" Rachel perguntou tentando não parecer muito interessada.

Falhou miseravelmente.

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu mais alto. "Curiosa você, hein?."

"Tudo bem se não quiser dizer..."

"Eu sou barman." Quinn respondeu dando de ombros. "Trabalho em uma boate aqui perto."

"Mmmm..." Rachel ainda estava desconfiada.

Quinn parecia muito irritada tentando arrumar a gravata, o que fez Rachel rir um pouco. Ela colocou as mãos sobre as de Quinn e tirou-as de cima da gravata. Quinn não fez nada para lhe impedir, então Rachel deu o nó delicadamente sob os olhos de Quinn. Rachel não se importou com o cheiro incrível que vinha de Quinn, nem com o modo como ela expirava fazendo a franja de Rachel balançar.

Quando se afastou, Rachel viu um sorriso convencido se formar no rosto de Quinn, Rachel já não suportava mais aquele sorriso.

"Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?" Quinn perguntou verdadeiramente curiosa.

Rachel ficou um pouco triste ao lembrar de como aprendeu.

"Meu marido..."

"Já entendi." Quinn a cortou olhando para o relógio que tinha no braço. "Estou atrasada." Ela encarou Rachel, sorriu levemente e soprou a franja dela. "Até mais."

E passou por Rachel que tentava ajeitar a franja bagunçada.

Rachel não gostava de Quinn, todo esse andar superior a assustava e a fazia querer se encolher. Rachel não gostava de se sentir inferior.

XxX

Foi a primeira a acordar, nenhuma das três tinha levantado, provavelmente dormiram tarde. Rachel só escutava gemidos a noite toda, por sorte tinha tampões de ouvido para quando dormia na casa de Kurt, como quando ele levava o namorado para dormir lá. Isso não era nem um pouco agradável.

Tentou fazer algo para comer, mas sempre foi uma desgraça na cozinha, então preferiu tomar um suco qualquer e assistir televisão.

Quando alguém veio acordar já era quase meio dia, e esse alguém foi Santana, que já estava ignorante. Ela se jogou no sofá e ficou encarando a televisão sem dizer nada, nem um misero 'bom dia'. Rachel não se importou.

"Alguém tem que acordar a Quinn para ela fazer o almoço." Santana comentou sem mover um músculo, ainda encarando a televisão.

Rachel não sabia por que ela estava assistindo um desenho onde a personagem parecia ser cega e não enxergava a bendita ponte atrás dela.

"Porque ela tem que fazer o almoço?" Rachel perguntou a Santana que parecia realmente interessada no desenho.

"Porque ela é a única que sabe cozinhar." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Ah..."

"Porque você não vai acordá-la?" Santana sugeriu com um sorriso maldoso ainda sem olhar para Rachel.

"Porque eu?"

"Porque você é a novata." Santana deu de ombros e se levantou, voltando para o quarto.

Rachel não entendeu.

Ela se levantou calmamente do sofá e caminhou normalmente até a porta do quarto de Quinn. Respirou fundo antes de bater levemente. "Quinn?" Chamou baixinho. Sem resposta. Bateu com um pouco mais de força. "Quinn? Você está ai?" Se ela não estivesse era obvio que não responderia. Antes de bater novamente a porta foi aberta.

"Posso ajudar?" Uma mulher ruiva parada na porta vestindo somente uma camisa, que Rachel percebeu que era a mesma camisa que Quinn estava usando no outro dia para ir trabalhar. A camisa ficava grande na mulher ruiva. O cabelo dela era legal, e estava bastante bagunçado. E a camisa não escondia as marcas roxas no pescoço da mulher.

Rachel não pintaria o cabelo de ruivo. Mas se pintasse... ficaria legal? Falaria com Mercedes mais tarde.

"Ahn... Quinn está ai?" Rachel perguntou debilmente.

"Ela está dormindo. Precisa de alguma coisa?" A ruiva pergunto. Rachel tentou olhar por trás dela, e viu a cama e uma cabeleira rosa no travesseiro.

"Será que eu posso acordá-la? Santana me pediu para fazer isso." Rachel disse e viu a mulher arquear a sobrancelha. Rachel pensou que ela deveria conhecer Santana, a mulher estava no apartamento delas, claro que ela deveria conhecer. Ela conhecia Quinn...

"Eu vou ao banheiro." A ruiva anunciou passando por Rachel e entrando no banheiro.

Rachel foi entrando no quarto e viu Quinn deitada de bruços na cama, o lençol cobria somente até o quadril, e dava para notar que ela estava nua. Rachel tentou não corar. A cabeça de Quinn estava virada para o outro lado e os braços estavam escondidos sob o travesseiro. Era fofo de se ver, se ela não tivesse com as costas nuas, e tentando Rachel a tocá-la.

Mas Rachel tinha que tocá-la para acordá-la. Respirando fundo, ela sussurrou: "Quinn?" observou a outra suspirar, mas não se moveu. Rachel bufou e colocou a mão delicadamente nas costas de Quinn. Rachel percebeu que Quinn era quente. "Quinn?" Balançou um pouquinho a mão e observou ela suspirar novamente e mexer a cabeça. Virando para o lado de Rachel e abrindo um olho preguiçosamente.

"Mmmm." Ela gemeu baixinho e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro. "O que foi?" Perguntou com a voz abafada.

"Santana pediu para te acordar." Rache informou sussurrando. Então percebeu que sua mão ainda repousava suavemente nas costas de Quinn. Tirou ela de lá rapidamente

"Que ela peça alguma coisa, hoje eu não vou cozinhar." Quinn resmungou tirando o rosto do travesseiro voltando a encarar Rachel. Ela franziu e levantou a cabeça olhando para o outro lado da cama, depois olhou ao redor do quarto. "Megan?" Ela chamou um pouco mais alto.

"Aqui!" A ruiva entrou no quarto.

Então o nome dela é Megan? Não combina com o cabelo.

"Mmm, eu vou indo." Rachel avisou.

Percebeu que Quinn ia virar o corpo e vendo que ela não estava de sutiã, Rachel saiu correndo do quarto. Ela não tinha que ver os gloriosos seios de Quinn. Pelo menos não agora... ahn, não que ela quisesse ver, e ela não queria! Mas é que... não tem nem um dia que ela se mudou e ver os peitos de suas recentes colegas de apartamento não é legal.

Voltou para a sala e percebeu que Brittany agora estava acordada, vidrada no desenho da menina cega.

"Atrás de você Dora!" Brittany gritou para a televisão.

Rachel não sabia quem era Dora.

Santana estava ao lado de Brittany, parecia tão confusa quanto Rachel. Assim que foi notada na sala Brittany tirou os olhos da Tevê e sorriu para Rachel.

"Gostou do seu quarto?" Perguntou animadamente.

"Ahn... sim, claro." Franziu o cenho e sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

Santana lhe encarou. "Cá dê a Q?"

"Ela pediu para que você pedisse algo, e que ela não ia cozinhar." Rachel informou e virou para prestar atenção em uma mochila que estava cantando sobre ela mesma.

"_Mochila, mochila..."_ e Brittany cantava junto animadamente.

"Ela deve ter trazido mais uma de suas vadias..."

"Que eu me lembre, eu não trouxe você Santana." A voz rouca de Quinn soou divertida interrompendo Santana. Rachel se virou e viu-a entrando na sala (agora ela estava vestida) com a tal de Megan em seu encalço. A ruiva não estava mais usando a roupa de Quinn, ela vestia um vestido preto todo colado no corpo.

"Muito engraçada você, Quinnie." Santana murmurou olhando para Megan de cima a baixo, franziu os lábios e voltou os olhos para Quinn, um sorriso malicioso cresceu em seus lábios. "Gostei de ver em Quinnie."

"Cala a boca, Santana." Quinn ralhou e seu braço circulou a cintura da ruiva. "Você vai agora?" Quinn perguntou para a ruiva.

"Tenho que ir, minha colega de quarto está me esperando." Megan respondeu e praticamente engoliu os lábios de Quinn em um beijo arrebatador. Pelo menos devia ser, para Rachel aquilo foi nojento.

Rachel fez uma careta quando a mão de Quinn foi parar na bunda da ruiva. Ela desviou o olhar para o desenho. Percebeu que Santana lhe encarava com um sorriso maroto, as bochechas de Rachel esquentaram, ela sabia que deveria estar muito vermelha.

Quando Quinn saiu para acompanhar a ruiva até a porta, o sorriso maroto saiu do rosto de Santana dando lugar a uma feição curiosa.

"Então, Rachel." Santana chamou. Era a primeira vez que ela a chamava pelo nome e não o sobrenome. "Nos conte sua historia."

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem, e isso fez Rachel tremer de medo. Santana era muito intimidadora.

"Eu vim de Lima, Ohio." Começou a falar, um pouco baixo. "Me casei quando me formei na escola, e vim para Nova Iorque com o meu marido, estudo em NYADA."

"Música?" Quinn perguntou chegando à sala e se jogando no sofá. Ela parecia verdadeiramente curiosa.

"Sim, mais para a parte de musicais." Rachel começou a se empolgar. Falar de si mesma sempre a deixava animada.

"Broadway?" Quinn perguntou enquanto brincava com a barra da camisa preta dos Beatles que usava.

"Sim!" Rachel respondeu animadamente.

"Mmmm." Quinn resmungou.

"O Senhor Raposo está atrás de você, Dora!" Brittany gritou para a tevê.

Rachel direcionou o olhar para a televisão, e viu que tinha uma raposa de bandana nos olhos atrás da garota cega, suposta Dora. Rachel supôs que o Senhor Raposo seria a raposa de bandana. A garota realmente tinha que ser cega, a droga da raposa estava bem atrás dela!

"_Você achou o senhor raposo?" _ A menina na tevê perguntou. Quinn e Santana pareciam vidradas no desenho.

"Sim!" Brittany gritou levantando os braços e quicando no sofá.

"Eu vou pedir comida." Quinn anunciou se levantando e caminhando para a cozinha já que Santana estava tentando conter a sua suposta namorada.

Rachel estava considerando a ideia de voltar para sua casa e implorar para seu marido aceitá-la de volta.


	3. You Need A Lawyer

Uma semana se passou desde que Rachel se mudou, ela estava conhecendo mais as meninas nesse tempo, e ela realmente estava gostando de morar ali, mesmo com todas as brigas de Santana e Quinn e com os gemidos a noite toda de Brittany e Santana, ou de Quinn com alguma garota.

Nessa semana, Quinn já apareceu com cinco garotas diferentes.

Rachel conheceu Quinn mais um pouco. Ela descobriu que Quinn trabalhava de bartender por que precisava pagar a faculdade de Administração em NYU. Ela também conheceu mais Santana e Brittany. Brittany fazia dança em Julliard, e pelas vezes que Rachel encontrou ela rodopiando pela sala, percebeu que ela realmente dança muito bem. Ah e ela também tinha um gato, que raramente Rachel via andando pelo apartamento. Lord Alguma Coisa. Rachel não entendeu o nome. Mas todas ali o chamavam de Tubbie. Rachel não podia julgar. E Santana, Rachel descobriu que fazia Advocacia em NYU e já exercia a profissão. Rachel achava que Santana devia ser uma boa advogada para bancar aquele apartamento.

Era legal passar um tempo assistindo desenhos com Brittany, Rachel não se importava de assistir desenhos sem sentido, ela gostava de escutar Brittany cantando junto com a tevê.

Ela já estava acostumada de quando chegar da faculdade, ver Santana rodeada de livros na mesa, com o cabelo amarrado em um coque e óculos apoiados confortavelmente em seu nariz, enquanto os olhos ficam vidrados no computador a sua frente.

Ela só não entendia a parte boa de conhecer Quinn, talvez quando Quinn pede para ela amarrar sua gravata, ou quando ela sopra sua franja, ou quando sorri de um jeito convencido...

Quinn era a única que Rachel ainda não conseguia suportar.

Não que ela não gostasse de amarrar a gravata de Quinn, nem que ela não gostasse de sentir o halito de Quinn em seu rosto, e nem mesmo quando seus olhos brilhavam quando ela sorria para Rachel do seu jeito convencido.

Ela simplesmente não suportava mais o jeito de como Quinn a fazia se sentir inferior. Não que ela fizesse isso porque queria. Rachel sabia que ela nem tinha noção de que ela fazia isso com Rachel, mas era somente ver o quanto Quinn era bonita e sexy, e a quantidade de mulheres que dormiam com ela, imploravam para mais uma noite, ou até mesmo os altos gemidos que vinham do quarto dela. Rachel quis saber o que Quinn fazia para as mulheres gemerem tanto...

"Rachel!" Kurt estalou os dedos em frente ao seu rosto, trazendo Rachel para o mundo real. "Onde estava? Estou tentando te chamar a dez minutos" Ele perguntou com um tom divertido.

Eles estavam em NYADA, era hora do almoço, mesmo que eles tivesse a opção de poder almoçar fora, eles preferiam comer no refeitório da faculdade.

"Estava pensando." Rachel disse dando de ombros.

"Espero que esteja pensando em como arrumar um advogado. Você sabe que Finn já vai entrar com os papeis do divorcio." Kurt informou sentando na cadeira na frente da de Rachel e colocando a bandeja do almoço na mesa. "Você está muito calma para alguém que vai se divorciar com quase vinte e cinco anos de idade."

"Ele que quer divorcio e, além disso, a culpa foi minha." Rachel suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa apoiando o queixo na mão. "Eu estou surpresa por você ainda falar comigo."

"Você é minha melhor amiga." Kurt deu de ombros enquanto colocava uma rodela de tomate na boca. "E eu sempre soube que você era gay."

"Eu não sou gay!" Falou um pouco mais alto do que devia, e isso chamou atenção de algumas pessoas que olharam confusa para a mesa deles. Rachel se encolheu na cadeira. "Eu sempre me considerei bissexual."

"Gay ou bissexual, nada muda, você ainda dormiu com a Harmony." A voz de Kurt soou divertida.

"Eu não fiz porque eu quis." Rachel tentou se defender, Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou, serio. "Tudo bem, eu meio que estava desejando ela antes, mas eu estava bêbada, isso nunca passaria de apenas mais uma de minhas fantasias sexuais."

"Pode parar," Kurt fez cara de nojo e empurrou um pouco a comida para o lado "perdi o apetite. Eu não quero saber quantas fantasias sexuais você tem."

"Eu nunca iria te contar quantas fantasias sexuais eu tenho..." Claro que Rachel não contaria, e claro que ela nunca conseguiria realizar nenhuma delas. Ninguém no mundo iria querer realizar as fantasias de Rachel. Mas Rachel não se importava.

"Cortando esse assunto!" Kurt anunciou, suspirou e cruzou as mãos na mesa. "Conseguiu arrumar um advogado?"

"Ainda não."

"Porque não fala com seus pais?" Kurt sugeriu solidário.

" Meus pais sabem que isso é culpa minha, e eles já sabiam que esse casamento nunca iria dar certo, eles já avisaram antes mesmo de eu me casar que não iriam arcar com as consequências." Rachel resmungou cabisbaixa.

"Se eu não fosse meio-irmão do Finn, eu até pedia para o advogado do meu pai te ajudar."

"Não tem problema, eu vou tentar contatar a minha mãe..."

Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha. Rachel entendeu, ela raramente falava de sua mãe. Ou pelo menos era raro as vezes que ela referia Shelby como sua mãe. Mas ela era, e Rachel não podia fazer nada.

"Você já me disse uma vez que uma de suas colegas de apartamento é advogada..." Kurt começou com um sorriso nervoso. Ele não gostava muito de Shelby, Rachel não o culpava, aquela mulher era assustadoramente parecida com Rachel.

"Santana..." Rachel murmurou pensativamente.

Será que Santana a ajudaria com isso? Ela raramente falava com ela, e quando falava era só porque Santana queria reclamar de algo para Rachel, ou até mesmo reclamar de Rachel. Ou quando ia pedir algo para Rachel, mas Santana não pedia nada, ela ordenava, e se Rachel não fizesse, ela não dormia, Santana faria questão de manter Brittany acordada a noite toda, gritando e gemendo somente para não deixar Rachel dormir. Nem mesmo os tampões pareciam o suficiente.

Rachel não tinha certeza se Santana a ajudaria com isso.

"Eu não sei..." Rachel resmungou fazendo uma careta.

"Falando em suas companheiras de apartamento," Kurt começou pensativo, "quando eu vou conhecê-las?"

Rachel pensou, e pensou muito... Não achava que seria uma boa ideia apresentar Kurt para suas companheiras de apartamento.

"Eu não sei..."

"É só isso que você vai falar?" Kurt perguntou enquanto olhava a hora no relógio. "Vamos, temos que ir para a próxima aula."

Então se levantou e puxou Rachel até a próxima aula.

XxX

Depois de se arrastar alguns lances de escada, ela finalmente entrou no apartamento, ou pelo menos tentou, já que esqueceu a chave no quarto em cima de sua escrivaninha. Essa não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Tocou a campanhia e escutou um "Porra, Berry!" Rachel supôs que fosse Santana. Quando a porta foi aberta, suas suposições estavam certas. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e nervoso.

"Eu esqueci a..."

"A chave! Pela terceira vez nessa semana!" Santana a interrompeu.

"Desculpa é que eu..."

"Acordou tarde e esqueceu a chave." Santana completou deixando Rachel mais sem graça.

"Eu a deixei..."

"Em cima da sua escrivaninha!" Santana completou novamente. Rachel não tinha mais o que falar. "Você não tem mais desculpas! Não existe mais desculpas para isso."

Ela deixou Rachel entrar em casa e continuou reclamando em como Rachel era desastrada, ela não precisava falar disso, Rachel já sabia.

"Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, eu vou colar a chave na sua testa." Também não era a primeira vez que Santana dizia aquilo.

Depois dessa pequena discussão – não bem uma discussão – Rachel foi tomar banho.

XxX

Sábado de manhã, saiu do quarto e se arrastou até a sala, encontrando uma cena meio perturbadora. Quinn estava deitada obviamente dormindo, e tinha uma garota em cima dela, e a garota estava só com roupas intimas, mas o sutiã estava obviamente desabotoado. Tinha uma jaqueta no chão perto do sofá e uma gravata em cima da mesa de centro.

Rachel estava confusa.

"Mas o que...?" Brittany apareceu ao seu lado, parecia tão confusa quanto Rachel.

"Não sei..." Rachel murmurou em resposta.

Brittany sempre acordava cedo em manhãs de sábado, ela dizia que era porque sempre passava desenhos bons. Mas Rachel percebeu que os desenhos tinham que esperar até que elas entendessem o que tinha acontecido ali.

"Dora vai começar..." Brittany resmungou um pouco triste olhando para o sofá.

"Nós podemos acordá-las." Rachel ofereceu e Brittany a olhou.

Elas poderiam acordá-las, mas preferiram olhar confusas para aquilo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Santana apareceu ao lado de Brittany e olhou para o sofá. "Mas que merda?" Ela franziu o cenho e bateu na cabeça de Quinn a fazendo acordar atordoada e se levantar derrubando a outra garota.

"Que merda foi essa Santana?!" Quinn gritou atordoada passando a mão na cabeça.

"Não deu tempo de chegar no quarto? Que porra Fabray! Ninguém é obrigado a ver uma cena dessas logo cedo!"

"A gente ia para o quarto, mas não deu tempo e o sofá era o mais perto." Ela deu de ombros e abotoou a calça que Rachel nem percebeu que estava desabotoada.

"Quinn..." a morena jogada no chão resmungou.

Rachel conhecia aquela voz.

"Desculpa, Mony, eu tinha me esquecido de você." Quinn ajudou a garota a levantar e a abotoar o sutiã.

Então a garota se virou.

Rachel ficou completamente chocada ao ver quem era a garota.

"Harmony?!"

"Rachel?!"

XxX

"Ok. Quando é que vocês vão parar de se encarar chocadas e explicar o que está acontecendo?" Quinn murmurou sentada no sofá ao lado de Brittany.

Santana estava em pé muito longe do sofá, alegando que ficaria sem sentar nele por um bom tempo.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Os olhos azuis de Harmony brilharam. "Cara! Eu senti sua falta!"

Então ela abraçou Rachel, e Rachel queria morrer.

"O que faz aqui?" Rachel perguntou quando Harmony a soltou.

"Eu ia transar com a Quinn..." Rachel a interrompeu antes que continuasse.

"Não era bem essa a resposta que eu queria, não precisa continuar."

"O que porra está acontecendo aqui?" Santana perguntou alterada.

Rachel virou para olhar para as três. Quinn não parecia muito curiosa, mas Rachel com o tempo descobriu que quando ela balança muito a perna é porque ela está muito curiosa. Brittany não estava dando muita importância, ela estava apenas tentando achar o controle para ligar a televisão. Já Santana, Rachel sabia que ela estava muito curiosa.

"Meninas, conheçam Harmony, a prima do meu marido... ou melhor dizer, a razão pelo qual o meu marido está se tornando ex-marido." Rachel explicou e olhou para Quinn que parecia está se engasgando com o ar.

Uns minutos se passaram depois de Brittany ajudar Quinn a se desengasgar do ar.

"Espera ai!" Santana se manifestou e pareceu se aproximar um pouco, e distraidamente, sentou no braço do sofá. Então pareceu se lembrar do que aconteceu ali e pulou rapidamente. "Essa é a prima do seu marido?"

"Ex-marido." Rachel corrigiu. "E sim, é ela mesma."

Harmony deu um sorriso culpado, "sinto muito."

"Meio tarde para isso." Quinn comentou distraída com a barra da camisa.

"Tanto faz, a culpa não é minha, por se sexy, pelo menos não totalmente minha." Harmony retrucou dando de ombros.

"Eu estava bêbada", Rachel quis entrar na conversa.

Harmony passou o braço pelos ombros de Rachel, que tentou desviar, mas somente recebeu um sorriso malicioso.

"Admita, Rach, você sempre me quis."

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Claro que sabe, você sempre foi atraída pelos meus olhos azuis."

"Calem a boca vocês duas", Santana ordenou.

Rachel não hesitou em se calar, afinal, era Santana quem ordenava, mas Harmony não conhecia Santana. Nem Rachel a conhecia tanto assim, mas conhecia o suficiente para ter medo dela.

"Sabe, Rach, se quiser repetir aquele dia e também noite, sempre estarei disponível para você." Ela falou isso quase enfiando a cara de Rachel em seus peitos.

Só agora Rachel notou que Harmony estava de roupas intimas. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar com as memórias de sua noite com Harmony.

_Oh! Deus, quem desligou o ar?_

"Tudo bem, Rachel?" Rachel escutou Brittany perguntar.

"Ohh... sim, estou legal." Respondeu automaticamente.

"Você ficou vermelha de repente", Brittany continuou parecendo preocupada, "será que você está com febre?"

Quinn levantou a cabeça e olhou para Rachel, franziu o cenho e olhou para Harmony de cima a baixo, não demorou muito para ela entender o que se passava na cabeça de Rachel, então bufou e revirou os olhos para depois encarar Rachel com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você é uma tarada, Berry" Ela diz e depois volta a olhar para os dedos que estavam brincando com a barra da camisa.

"Eu... Eu não..."

"Nós podemos repetir se quiser, Rach" Harmony insistiu "Ou eu posso fazer aquilo que faz você implorar loucamente e..."

"Estamos perdendo o foco aqui!"

Rachel concordou com Santana, mesmo não lembrando de qual era o foco, seu rosto estava entrando em erupção.

"E qual é o foco?" Quinn parecia tão confusa quando Rachel.

Santana bufou e bateu os dedos na nuca de Quinn, que colocou a mão onde ela bateu e ficou murmurando algo como 'latina vadia!'.

Rachel não sabia que Santana era latina.

Isso explicava o porquê de ela sempre quando estava irritada – o que acontecia em oitenta por cento do dia – ela xingava em espanhol. E também explicava as varias coisas obcenas que ela escutava a noite. Coisas que ela preferia não lembrar...

"O foco é: como, porra, você encontrou essa mulher?" Santana se dirigiu a Quinn e apontava para Harmony que parecia bastante entretida chupando e mordendo a orelha de Rachel.

"Ela estava no bar ontem," Quinn respondeu cruzando os braços e encarando Santana.

Brittany que parecia estar alheia de tudo, aproveitou que Santana se aproximou dela, e passou a brincar com a barra do short dela. Santana não se incomodou.

"E você tem que comer todas que dão em cima de você?" Quinn não respondeu a pergunta de Santana.

Na verdade ela respondeu, mas não do jeito que Santana queria.

"Não é bem assim, nem deu tempo pra fazer alguma coisa, ela dormiu antes." Quinn murmurou realmente decepcionada.

Rachel conseguiu se soltar de Harmony, que parecia indignada com o que Quinn disse. Rachel se jogou no sofá ao lado de Brittany enquanto observava a nova discussão que ia se formar. Brittany ainda parecia entretida com o short de Santana, que agora acariciava os cabelos de Brittany enquanto observava Harmony encarar Quinn.

"Eu estava cansada!" Ela começou cruzando os braços. "Fui para ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco, mas não sabia que ia conseguir uma transa. Sinto muito se alem de cansada eu ainda estava semi-bebada."

Rachel não estava muito a fim de escutar, mas ficou mesmo assim, até porque aquela ali em pé de calcinha e sutiã era a mulher que fez seu casamento acabar.

"Tanto faz, Harmony, você dormiu antes mesmo da coisa começar a esquentar." Quinn retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida e o olhar divertido.

Rachel odiava aquele olhar.

"Que eu me lembre, você também estava dormindo antes de eu te acordar, Q." Santana resolveu se intrometer, cortando o barato de Quinn.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Quinn.

"Eu só dormir porque não podia fazer mais nada."

"Argh." Harmony resmungou e começou a recolher suas roupas e se vestindo. "Eu estou indo."

Ela anunciou antes de ir até a porta e sair. Ainda batendo a porta logo depois.

Não demorou muito e a porta se abre novamente e Harmony entra no apartamento novamente e vai até a mesa de centro, ainda pisando duro, ela pegou a bolsa que estava lá e antes de sair olhou para mim.

"Finn não fala mais comigo depois daquele dia, se você quer saber." Ela murmura e cruza os braços olhando profundamente nos olhos de Rachel. "Eu disse a ele que a culpa era minha, mas quando ele perguntou o porque, eu simplesmente não pude explicar." Ela deu de ombros e um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seus lábios. "Você tem que admitir que foi realmente muito bom, e que nós duas sempre queríamos isso, desde quando ele nos apresentou."

Rachel não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Era verdade, ela realmente desejava Harmony quando se conheceram.

"Quando você falou com ele," Rachel começou meio hesitante, "ele falou alguma coisa sobre o que vai acontecer daqui para frente?".

"Sim, ele disse," Harmony pareceu sinceramente triste," ele vai entrar com os papeis do divorcio."

Rachel suspirou tristemente, ela sentia falta de Finn.

Ele foi o seu primeiro amor, o seu primeiro beijo, primeiro em tudo. E talvez tenha sido isso, o casamento deles foi muito precipitado, foi meio que uma forma de continuar juntos para sempre, mesmo que esse para sempre fosse ilusório. Finn não queria nada com a vida, só queria Rachel, e Rachel quer a Broadway, e ela sabe que vai conseguir, por que ela sabe que é talentosa.

Mas alem de tudo isso, Finn era seu melhor amigo – depois de Kurt – e isso também era importante para ela.

"Você precisa de um advogado. " Harmony comentou antes de se aproximar e beijar levemente a testa de Rachel e sai do apartamento.

Rachel olhou para as outras três meninas na sala. Brittany não parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, e nem Santana parou de fazer o que fazia. Só que agora ela olhava para a loira e sorria levemente. Quinn parecia alheia de tudo enquanto procurava alguma coisa no bolso.

Rachel não tinha mais medo do que Quinn tinha no bolso. Mesmo que ela tivesse uma arma, Rachel não podia fazer nada só se ajoelhar e chorar pedindo piedade, mas sabia que era somente mais alguns de seus cigarros diários.

Ela pegou o cigarro e tirou o isqueiro de arco-íris do bolso e acendeu. E lá vinha aquele cheiro sufocante de cigarro mentolado. Pelo menos era mentolado, mas saber disso parecia que Quinn não era tão badass assim. Ela ainda se importava com o hálito afinal.

Mas Rachel não sabia o porque de estar pensando no hálito de Quinn se ela precisava urgentemente de um advogado. Seu olhar parou em Santana que agora esquecia do porque estava afastada do sofá e se sentava ao lado de Brittany começando uma mini-sessão de amassos. Depois de Quinn bufar e sair da sala com o cigarro sensualmente preso entre os lábios. Rachel parou de encarar Santana que estava começando a se empurrar para deitar no sofá com Brittany por cima.

Enquanto caminhava distraidamente até o quarto, Rachel pensava em como iria convencer a Santana a ser sua advogada de graça.


	4. Meet Our New Roommate

O ar condicionado quebrou, tiveram que chamar alguém para consertar, e o cara disse que o jeito era só comprar outro. Isso resultou em: Rachel sendo garçonete no bar em que Quinn trabalhava como bartender. Bem... Todas ali trabalhavam menos Rachel, que ficou sabendo que Brittany ensinava dança para crianças, e quando questionou isso, ela acabou tendo que passar duas horas escutando Brittany falar o quão fantástico é ser professora de dança.

Depois de conseguir o emprego – graças a Quinn – Rachel pediu para seu pai diminuir a quantidade de dinheiro que mandava por mês. Com o salário de garçonete ela pagou o aluguel do primeiro mês e o próximo mês quem pagava era Quinn.

Desde o ocorrido com Harmony, Quinn só se dirigiu a Rachel algumas vezes, e uma delas foi para falar que ela conseguiu o emprego. Às vezes Rachel tentava puxar assunto, mas acabava falando sozinha.

Rachel não entendia o porquê de sempre ficar muito chateada quando Quinn virava as costas para ela enquanto ela falava.

Enfim, Rachel ainda precisava de um advogado.

Ela iria encontrar com Finn novamente daqui a uma semana para acertar as condições do divorcio, e ela ainda não tinha falado com Santana. Bem pelo menos ela não tinha feito isso até agora...

"De jeito nenhum." E essa foi à resposta de Santana. "De jeito nenhum que eu faço isso de graça." E ela continuou.

Tudo bem que Rachel estava querendo demais pedindo para ela lhe ajudar de graça, além de não ser uma ideia muito inteligente, mas ela estava de mãos atadas.

"Olha, eu faço alguma coisa quanto a isso, mas, por favor, eu preciso de um advogado." Rachel implorou.

Elas estavam na sala todas elas, Santana deitada no colo de Brittany que assistia a um filme de natal, mesmo faltando muitos meses para isso. E Rachel estava sentada na poltrona de sempre enquanto Quinn estava sentada no chão assistindo o filme. Ainda ignorando a presença de Rachel.

"Não posso fazer nada por você." Santana responde fechando os olhos.

"Sim! Você pode!" Rachel tentou sorrir, mas teve quase certeza que saiu como uma careta.

"Não."

"Santana! Eu preciso que você faça isso por mim. Eu sei que não tem nem um mês que nos conhecemos, mas eu preciso de você. Eu arranjo um jeito de te pagar, eu posso até pagar o aluguel na sua vez, mas, por favor, me ajuda!" Rachel nunca precisou implorar nada para alguém, até por que as pessoas não suportavam quando ela simplesmente não parava de insistir. Outras tinham medo e simplesmente faziam o que ela queria.

Santana não era esse tipo de pessoa.

Então, depois de um tempo com apenas uma musica irritante rolando no filme, e Brittany cantarolando no fundo, Santana finalmente suspirou e abriu os olhos encarando Rachel seriamente.

"Se eu fizer isso..." Rachel vibrou quando Santana começou a falar, "pode se acalmando ai, eu não disse que ia fazer!" Rachel murchou. "Se eu fizer isso, você vai pagar na minha vez o aluguel, por seis meses."

Rachel não sabia se tinha dinheiro para isso. Teria que falar com seu pai.

"Então você vai fazer?"

"Eu ainda não disse isso..."

"Mas você vai fazer?"

"Eu não disse isso... Eu disse..."

"Você vai fazer?"

"Cala a boca! Caralho, Berry!" Ela sentou no sofá e encarou Rachel. Seria uma situação engraçada, o cabelo de Santana estava cheio de trancinhas e todo bagunçado. Brittany era uma artista. "Mas verei o que posso fazer..."

Então Rachel gritou totalmente empolgada, chamando atenção até de Quinn que olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca. Mas Rachel se considerou louca quando se moveu para abraçar Santana.

"Não chega perto, Hobbit!" Então Rachel recuou.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela entender o apelido.

"Muito obrigada, Santana!" Rachel agradeceu voltando a sentar na poltrona.

"Você está muito animadinha para alguém que está se divorciando." Quinn comentou, se dirigindo a Rachel pela primeira vez naquela semana.

"Ahn..." Rachel além de está um pouco confusa com Quinn falando com ela, ela também estava confusa com o que estava sentindo, "eu não sei exatamente como me sinto, mas eu sei que não vai ter volta, não posso ficar triste por isso. É triste, eu sei, amei Finn, mas não é como me sinto, eu sinto como se não o amei o suficiente, e que eu não o mereço." Ela tinha atraído a atenção das três, e isso a deixou mais empolgada para falar. "A culpa foi minha, quando eu entrei naquela festa e vi Harmony, eu sabia que estava perdida." Quinn a olhou confusa, "Eu meio que nutria um sentimento estranho por ela quando a vi pela primeira vez no meu casamento, e... não foi a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu."

"Quer dizer que vocês já dormiram juntas antes?" Santana perguntou misteriosamente atenta a historia de Rachel.

"Sim," ela suspirou e esfregou uma mão na outra. "no dia do meu casamento."

"Mmmm" Quinn murmurou não parecia muito impressionada.

"Era errado, eu sabia, só que... Finn bebeu muito e acabou dormindo deitado em uma mesa, e eu estava totalmente frustrada, e Harmony estava ali e... subimos para o quarto que era para eu ter a minha suposta noite de núpcias com o meu tão sonhado marido." Rachel suspirou e sorriu um pouco lembrando aquela noite. "Eu acabei tendo a melhor noite da minha vida com uma prima dele que tinha acabado de conhecer, no quarto que era para eu ter a minha primeira noite com ele depois de casada."

"Nossa..." Santana murmurou enquanto tentava desfazer as trancinhas.

"Ninguém soube de nada, não contei nem para o meu melhor amigo. Harmony prometeu que não contaria para ninguém, e eu confiei nela, e ela realmente não contou. Continuei me encontrando com ela, mas só como amigas, ela estuda comigo em NYADA, e Finn adorava nossa amizade."

"Ele é um corno idiota." Quinn murmurou desviando o olhar de Rachel.

"Ele não é idiota, pelo menos eu acho que não." Rachel fez uma careta e cruzou os braços. "Enfim, Harmony me chamou para sair, eu aceitei, fomos para a festa na faculdade, mesmo eu relutando muito, acabei decidindo ir. Eu estava perdida desde quando eu olhei naqueles olhos azuis no dia do meu casamento e vi eles me encararem de volta com um brilho totalmente profano."

"Parece aquele filme totalmente gay... como é mesmo o nome?" Santana olhou para Quinn que franziu.

"Acho que é _Imagine Me & You."_ Quinn respondeu. "Eu gosto desse filme."

"Claro que gosta." Santana comentou rolando os olhos.

"Qual é a parte que vocês terminam felizes para sempre?" Brittany perguntou inocentemente.

"Ahn... essa parte ainda não existe, Brittany." Rachel respondeu dando de ombros.

Infelizmente essa parte ainda não existia, mas Rachel queria que ela estivesse próxima de existir.

XxX

Amanha seria o dia que ela reencontraria Finn depois da briga que tiveram e que resultou na separação. Eles não tinham nem dois anos de casados... Enfim, amanha era o dia, e ela misteriosamente não estava ansiosa nem nervosa. Ela fazia questão de lembrar Santana todos os dias de que era ela advogada dela. Rachel temia que Santana tivesse se arrependido, apesar de ela dizer isso sempre que Rachel lembrava.

Estava tudo bem, até seu celular tocar no meio de uma sala de aula. Todos se viraram para ela, e Kurt ao seu lado, se encolheu envergonhado. Rachel tinha certeza de que ela estava completamente vermelha.

"Ahn... desculpe..." Ela sussurrou enquanto abria a bolsa e procurava o celular. Quando o achou, estranhou ao ver que o numero é desconhecido. "Eu preciso atender isso..."

Olhou para a professora que balançou a cabeça pedindo para ela sair. Rachel agradeceu e se levantou, atendendo o celular antes de sair da sala.

"Berry!" Era Santana. "Por que demorou para atender?"

Rachel suspirou antes de falar algo, ela não se lembrava de ter dado seu numero para Santana, mas ela tinha dado o numero para Quinn, por causa do trabalho.

"Eu estava na sala de aula, Santana." Rachel respondeu enquanto se apoiava na parede ao lado da porta da sala. Ainda dava para escutar a voz da professora. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Claro que aconteceu! Venha para casa agora!" Rachel ficou em alerta pelo tom de voz que Santana estava usando.

"O que aconteceu? Brittany e Quinn estão bem?" Perguntou aflita.

"O que...? Mas que merda...? 'Tá doida Hobbit? Eu não te ligaria se algo acontecesse com a minha Britt e a Q." O tom indignado de Santana a fez querer se encolher. "Eu não liguei por isso, venha para casa! Tem um cara gigante com cara de feto que quer falar com você e só vai embora se você falar com ele." Cara de feto?

"Finn está ai?"

"Ahhh então esse idiota é seu ex-marido? Caramba, Berry! Ainda bem que você dormiu com aquela vadiazinha." Rachel escutou a voz de Finn depois que Santana terminou de falar. "Acho que irritei o seu ex-maridinho."

"Eu estou indo, Santana."

"Venha logo antes que Quinn bata nesse idiota." Santana disse debochadamente, então riu alto. "Tarde demais, seu ex-maridinho tem um olho roxo... uhhh e agora tem o nariz quebrado... ahh ainda bem que você traiu ele, se você quisesse filhos agora, não poderia ter, a Q. tem um pé pesado, acho que ela estourou as bolas dele..." Rachel ouviu tudo com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu estou indo!" Desligou o celular e correu para dentro da sala novamente atrapalhando a professora. "Aconteceu um imprevisto..." Ela olhou por toda a sala encontrando os olhos azuis e assustados de Kurt "Kurt, vamos!" O garoto pegou as coisas dele e também as coisas de Rachel e correu para fora da sala com ele.

Depois de correr todo o campus com Kurt perguntando o que estava acontecendo, ela finalmente chegou no estacionamento ao lado do carro de Kurt enquanto o garoto procurava pela chave do carro. Finalmente a achando Rachel entrou no carro sendo seguida Kurt.

"Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Kurt perguntou aflito enquanto ligava o carro.

"Seu irmão está no meu apartamentos sendo espancado por uma de minhas amigas, pelo menos eu acho que Quinn é minha amiga..." Rachel ficou confusa.

"Finn está onde?" Ele parecia incrédulo.

"Seu irmão é um idiota, nem acredito que casei com ele." Rachel comentou mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo no apartamento.

"Foi você que o traiu." Kurt defendeu o irmão, Rachel o olhou ferida. "Sim! É verdade não é? Mas também sei que você nunca realmente o amou."

"Eu amei, sim, eu amei Finn." Rachel disse determinada. Ela realmente era uma boa atriz, e infelizmente Kurt sabia quando ela não tinha certeza de algo.

"Você devia para de mentir para si mesma..."E então o silencio reinou no carro até chegarem no Brooklin e Kurt acelerar um pouco mais.

Ele tinha medo do bairro.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao prédio de Rachel, ela desceu rapidamente e viu o carro de Finn um pouco mais a frente, bufou e subiu correndo, percebendo que Kurt estava atrás dela. Subiu as escadas correndo e quando chegou ao seu andar, conseguiu escutar as vozes alteradas – de Finn e Quinn e as gargalhadas de Santana.

Kurt resmungou alguma coisa atrás dela, algo sobre o elevador não funcionar.

Ela revirou a bolsa e quando finalmente achou a chave, a porta foi aberta por Brittany que tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto. Rachel entrou quase passando por cima dela.

Finn estava sentado no sofá com uma bolsa de gelo entre as pernas e outra no olho e um OB no nariz. Rachel suspeitou que o OB fosse dela. Quinn estava do outro lado da sala, com a cara fechada e de braços cruzados, encarava Finn como se fosse mutila-lo. E Santana tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e olhava de Quinn para Finn.

"O que merda aconteceu aqui?" Kurt perguntou por Rachel assim que ele ficou ao lado dela.

"Essas loucas..." Finn gemeu antes mesmo de terminar de falar.

Rachel revirou os olhos e viu pelo canto do olho que Quinn fez a mesma coisa. Por algum motivo, Rachel a achou incrivelmente sexy, o cabelo bagunçado e a expressão irritada. Antes que tudo ficasse mais estranho, ela voltou o olhar para Finn que a encarava friamente.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" Rachel perguntou cruzando os braços e o encarando de volta.

"Vim lhe lembrar de amanhã." Finn respondeu e Rachel revirou os olhos novamente enquanto Santana soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não precisava ter vindo, poderia ter ligado." Rachel murmurou calmamente, por fora, porque por dentro ela só queria mandar Finn sair dali.

"Eu tentei ligar para Kurt, mas só dava desligado." Ele respondeu irritado e se levantou do sofá gemendo. "Então liguei para seus pais e eles disseram onde era a sua nova casa," ele falou em tom de deboche, Finn nunca realmente gostou de seus pais, ele tinha um certo preconceito por serem gays, mesmo o irmão dele sendo completamente gay, "quando cheguei aqui, essas loucas simplesmente me atacaram..."

"Heeey, idiota, não foi assim que a banda tocou não, fala para ela direitinho o que aconteceu aqui." Quinn se meteu andando até que ficou atrás de Rachel.

"Finn, por que você não me ligou?" Rachel quis saber e escutou Quinn murmurar alguma coisa mas não entendeu, então resolveu ignorar.

"Uhh..." Ele tirou a bolsa de gelo dos olhos e tirou o OB do nariz. "Eu vou indo, espero ver você amanha."

"Espera... me diz por que não me ligou?" Rachel pediu enquanto via ele mancar até a porta.

"Não importa, Rachel." Ele virou e a encarou com o olho roxo. "Espero que tenha arrumado um advogado."

"Ohh, Fetus Face, acredite, ela tem a melhor advogada que ela poderia querer." Santana se meteu se postando ao outro lado de Rachel.

Finn olhou para ela e franziu o cenho. Então arregalou os olhos.

"Você é advogada?" Finn questionou e tirou a bolsa de gelo que tinha entre as pernas e jogou no lixo que tinha ao lado da porta.

"Sim, manezão." Santana respondeu mais seria dessa vez.

Rachel viu Brittany abrir a porta para Finn sair, ele olhou para as meninas, Quinn do lado esquerdo de Rachel e Santana do outro lado, enquanto Brittany o encarava seriamente. Então por ultimo ele olhou para seu irmão que agora estava de braços cruzados e o encarava indiferente. Kurt odiava quando Finn tinha um ataque preconceituoso.

Finn não podia fazer nada a não ser sair dali.

E foi o que ele fez.

XxX

Depois de Finn ter saído, Rachel foi para o quarto, acompanhada por Kurt. Tomou um banho e resolveu deitar. Kurt estava sentado em sua cama com um notebook no colo, Rachel suspeitou que o notebook fosse dela, já que tanto o dela quanto o de Kurt eram rosa, mas o de Rachel tinham uma estrela dourada. Yep aquele não era o dela.

Deitou ao lado de Kurt e se inclinou para ver o que ele fazia. Bisbilhotando o Facebook do namorado.

"Realmente?" Rachel perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em um gesto estranhamente conhecido.

"É, tenho que ver se tem alguém dando em cima do meu Blaine, tem mulheres ai que ainda não estão conformadas de que um homem tão lindo possa ser gay, então preciso dar o ar da graça." Ele sorriu para Rachel e voltou a olhar para a tela do notebook. "E você, Barbra?"

"Eu o que?"

"Como você está?"

"Bem. Porque não estaria?"Ela resmunga enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro de Kurt.

"Então porque não me apresentou as suas novas amigas?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Rachel deu de ombros.

"Elas não são minhas amigas. Eu pelo menos acho que não."

"Rach, elas te defenderam maravilhosamente, aquela de cabelo rosa simplesmente parecia que se ela pudesse ela matava o meu irmão somente o encarando. E aquela latina realmente tem uma presença poderosa, aquele sorriso era assustador, e aquela loira..." Kurt franziu o cenho e olhou para Rachel, "eu ainda não entendi a loira, quando eu entrei no apartamento ela perguntou se eu era um unicórnio."

"Brittany é assim mesmo." Rachel murmurou com um sorriso mínimo.

Pela primeira vez em anos, ela se sentiu extremamente protegida, principalmente pela posição defensora de Quinn, e o olhar de ódio dirigido a Finn. E as ofensas de Santana se dirigiam somente a Finn e não para Rachel, e mais uma prova de que ela vai lhe advogar, e ainda as feições sérias de Brittany, Rachel tentou lembrar-se de alguma vez que ela viu Brittany séria.

"Elas são fofas, não é?" Rachel perguntou sonhadora.

"Claro, claro, agora vai lá fora e pergunta por que elas bateram no meu irmão." Kurt voltou a olhar para a tela do notebook.

"Na verdade foi somente Quinn que bateu nele, e não sei por quê." Ela deu de ombros e se levantou da cama puxando Kurt com ela para fora do quarto.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Vou lhe apresentar para as minhas novas amigas."

Depois de apresentar Kurt para as três que estavam o encarando incisivamente, desde o momento que Rachel disse que ele era o irmão de Finn. Kurt parecia mais assustado com o olhar de Quinn: os olhos frios e o cigarro mentolado entre os lábios, o cabelo rosa bagunçado – extremamente sexy, na opinião de Rachel. Santana parecia bem relaxada, com um braço sobre os ombros de Brittany e a loira estava tentando se decidir se olhava para Kurt ou para Santana.

Acalmaram as meninas dizendo que Kurt não era totalmente irmão de Finn, somente de consideração, porque a mãe de Finn se casou com o pai de Kurt, e depois que Kurt disse que era gay, isso relaxou todas as três. E logo os quatro estavam conversando animadamente, Rachel achou impressionante como Kurt se misturou rápido com elas, demorou uma semana para Rachel conseguir conversar com elas sem acuar.

XxX

Assim que foi acordada por Santana, Rachel só pode toma um banho rápido e correr para se arrumar. Santana a apressava dizendo que tinha um compromisso mais tarde e não queria chegar atrasada.

Quando Rachel chegou na sala, viu que as três estavam ali, Quinn tinha um sorriso maníaco no rosto, e Santana estava com um terninho ao lado de Brittany que parecia ansiosa.

"Eu achava que somente Santana ia," Rachel comentou olhando para todas.

"Vamos logo!" Quinn abriu a porta e saiu escadas baixo.

Rachel preferiu não comentar, então acompanhou Santana e Brittany.

O carro era de Santana, somente ela tinha um carro, e ela dividia com Quinn. Rachel ainda não entendia do porque ela sempre tinha que pegar um ônibus e depois um metrô para ir para a faculdade se tinha um carro bem ali.

Santana foi dirigindo - depois que Rachel lhe passou o endereço - e Brittany estava ao seu lado. Quinn sentou atrás com Rachel, o sorriso maníaco ainda estava em seu rosto.

Rachel temia por Finn.

Não muito...

Tudo bem que foi ela que o traiu, mas Rachel sabia que Finn sempre escondeu alguma coisa dela, alem de se estressar facilmente e ser extremamente preconceituoso. Ele controlava isso por ter parentes gays, mas mesmo assim ele tinha sempre aquele olhar enojado quando via Kurt e Blaine de mãos dadas ou se beijando.

"Eu queria saber o que aconteceu ontem para vocês acabarem com Finn daquele jeito." Rachel comentou e escutou um som debochado vindo de Quinn.

"Aquele idiota preconceituoso, eu ainda fui muito bondosa com ele, eu poderia estourar aquelas bolas e ele não iria contaminar o mundo com a raça nojenta dele." Quinn era muito maldosa.

"O que ele fez?" Rachel perguntou delicadamente. Ela também tinha certo medo de Quinn.

"Ahh queridinha," Santana começou debochadamente, "ele já começou quando praticamente esmurrou a porta do apartamento, e depois entrou empurrando tudo e gritando pelo seu nome, e piorou quando mandamos ele ir embora, e ele nos encarou logo começando a nos chamar de nomes que ninguém merece ouvir, aquele idiota falou aquelas coisas na frente da minha Britt..." Ela bufou irritada e Rachel viu a mão de Brittany pousar na perna de Santana e dar um leve aperto.

"O que exatamente ele disse?" Rachel quis saber.

"Coisas, Berry, coisas extremamente preconceituosas," Quinn rosnou.

"Finn sempre foi assim," Rachel esfregou a testa tentando desfazer a tensão que se formava ali.

"Me surpreende Kurt ainda o considerar irmão." Santana comentou mais calma.

"Kurt não suporta quando ele faz isso," Rachel explicou, "antes de seus pais se casarem, Kurt era apaixonado por Finn."

"Ohhh, Hummel era doente?" Santana debochou com um tom divertido, "É impossível alguém normal gostar daquele cara... E você definitivamente não é normal, Berry."

"Argh..." Rachel inclinou a cabeça contra a janela e passou a observar a rua que ela tanto conhecia, viveu um ano nessa rua, claro que ela sabia onde estava. "Chegamos." Anunciou e Santana parou o carro em frente uma casa.

A casa não era grande nem pequena, era raro achar uma casa em Nova Iorque então foi a única que eles acharam perfeita para eles.

Quando Rachel desceu do carro logo escutou um latido, e um sorriso gigante surgiu em seus lábios.

"Spock!" Ela gritou quando viu um filhote de golden retriever correndo animadamente até ela. Rachel pegou Spock nos braços enquanto o cachorro lambia todo seu rosto. "Sentiu falta da mamãe? Hein, sentiu?"

"Que coisinha mais fofa!" Rachel escutou Brittany exclamar enquanto descia do carro e corria até Rachel.

Santana vinha atrás andando calmamente ao lado de Quinn, o sorriso calmo de Santana em direção a Brittany foi até fofo.

"O nome dele é Spock," Rachel informou a Brittany que brincava com o cachorro que parecia muito animado com a loira "pegue ele Britt," Rachel ofereceu e Brittany aceitou animadamente.

Ela correu até Santana para mostrar Spock a ela, Santana puxou o rosto de Brittany e beijou seus lábios, Spock observava tudo curioso, então lambeu o queixo de Santana, que se separou de Brittany rindo e afagou a cabeça dele levemente.

Rachel sorria abertamente até escutar alguém falar seu nome.

"Rachel," Ela se virou e viu Finn de braços cruzados e um advogado ao seu lado. "Vamos entrando," ele falou friamente e olhou por cima do ombro de Rachel, encarou Quinn e Brittany com Spock no colo, "somente você e sua advogada."

Então ele deu as costas e entrou na casa. Rachel respirou fundo e sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro.

"Vou ver se consigo o cachorro para você," Santana comentou baixinho enquanto caminhavam para dentro da casa.

"Mas como você vai fazer isso? A culpa foi minha, eu que o trai, eu não tenho direito de nada!" Rachel disse e parou para encarar Santana.

Elas estavam paradas no batente da porta. Santana olhou por cima do ombro de Rachel, e suspirou, Rachel virou e viu Brittany correndo com um sorriso espalhado no rosto e Spock atrás dela latindo animadamente, Quinn observava tudo gargalhando de um jeito que Rachel nunca viu. Rachel nunca nem viu Quinn rir.

"Eu tenho que conseguir esse cachorro," Santana disse determinada, e então um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seu rosto, "tenho certeza de que esse cachorro gosta mais de você do que do grandalhão lá dentro."

"Você está certa," Rachel disse com um sorriso ainda vendo Quinn gargalhar, "ganhei Spock de um amigo meu a três meses atrás, Finn nunca simpatizou com ele."

"Esse cara é um idiota, essa cachorro será seu, confie em mim Rachel." E essa foi a primeira vez que Santana disse seu nome.

XxX

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Rachel saiu da casa de Finn, que costumava ser sua casa também, e com Santana que também tinha um sorriso vitorioso, elas caminharam calmamente até Quinn e Brittany que brincavam de rolar com Spock.

"Então, como foi lá?" Quinn perguntou quando notou elas.

Rachel trocou olhares com Santana e olhou para Spock que subiu na barriga de Brittany e estava lambendo seu queixo enquanto Brittany gargalhava.

"Meninas," Santana começou com a voz surpreendentemente doce, "conheçam o nosso novo morador," Ela apontou para Spock e Brittany arregalou os olhos e se levantou com Spock nos braços e pulou em Santana.

Rachel viu pelo canto dos olhos que Quinn a olhava com um sorriso calmo no rosto, e então as duas estavam olhando para Santana e Brittany que esmagavam Spock entre elas, mas o cachorro não parecia incomodado, ele somente lambia os queixos delas enquanto elas trocavam um selinho demorado.

E pela primeira vez nesse mês, Rachel se sentiu mais feliz do que já estava em dois anos.


	5. Need Ice

Spock se adaptou rapidamente ao apartamento. Parecia até mais feliz! Depois de quase dois meses de convivência, todas já tinham se acostumado com ele, menos Quinn – o gato estranho da Brittany também, mas ninguém podia culpar Tubbie. E ela não podia culpar Spock por que ele odiava as garotas com quem ela dormia.

Rachel adorava isso.

Spock deixava todas as garotas que iam para o apartamento, com medo. Ele rosnava para elas e ficava tentando ataca-las até que elas fossem embora. Quinn odiava isso. Uma pena que Spock amasse muito mais a Quinn das quatro.

"Berry!" Rachel escutou Quinn lhe chamar. "Toma isso, mesa cinco, agora!"

Rachel bufou e pegou as bebidas levando até a suposta mesa cinco. Quinn poderia ter dito que trabalhava em uma boate GLS e que por algum motivo as garçonetes usavam blusas que o decote começava muito tarde e a saia terminava muito cedo.

Todo o caminho que ela fez até a mesa cinco, umas dez garotas olharam para suas pernas, outras três olharam para seu abdômen descoberto. Tudo bem que Rachel tinha um corpo legal graças ao elíptico e a as caminhadas que costumava fazer, mas isso não quer dizer que as pessoas tem que encarar tão descaradamente.

"Aqui está." Rachel colocou as bebidas na mesa e sorriu amavelmente para o casal de homens que tinha ali. "Mas alguma coisa?"

Eles se entreolharam, e negaram com a cabeça lhe dando um sorriso amigável, Rachel acenou e saiu dali voltando para o balcão onde Quinn preparava algumas bebidas.

"Eu odeio esse trabalho." Rachel resmungou enquanto sentava no banco em frente ao balcão.

"Não é da minha conta." Quinn cantarolou e Rachel a encarou, mas Quinn estava muito ocupada para lhe notar. Ela encarava descaradamente a bunda de uma garota que dançava de costas para o bar.

"Oh Deus..." Rachel suspirou e rolou os olhos, "eu tenho certeza de que essa garota está se exibindo de propósito." Deduziu voltando a olhar para a garota.

Ela era... bem... como poderia elogiar sem parecer um pedreiro tarado? Ahn... ela tinha um corpo agradável e aproveitável... é isso ai. Ela era morena, falsa pelo que dava pra perceber pela iluminação escura, usava um vestido vermelho sangue, curto quase mostrando a bunda, e ela rebolava exageradamente. Então a mulher olhou por cima do ombro e piscou para o bar e foi andando na direção do banheiro. Rachel escutou Quinn soltar um som provocante e a encarou.

_Sério que isso tem que acontecer toda noite?_

Rachel viu Quinn largar as coisas e cutucar uma pessoa ao lado dela.

"Você pode tomar conta?" Quinn perguntou ao o outro bartender, ele assentiu. "Eu volto em uma hora."

_Porra! Uma hora?_

"Claro, Q." O homem tinha um voz bem afeminada e piscou para Quinn, que sorriu e rapidamente foi para o banheiro.

Rachel bufou e ficou encarando aquela porta.

O que será que elas estão fazendo? Pfft. Claro que Rachel sabia o que elas estavam fazendo, mas tinha ficado muito curiosa.

Meia hora tinha se passado, e ela já tinha recebido umas seis cantadas. Rachel não aguentava mais, ela queria ir embora, e também estava super apertada para ir ao banheiro. Ficava olhando para o bar de cinco em cinco minutos para ver se Quinn já tinha acabado, mas parece que ainda não.

Ela queria ir ao banheiro, mas já bastava ela escutar isso toda noite e a noite toda, agora ela teria que ver? Elas poderiam ter ido para algum beco ou buraco, mas foram logo para a porcaria do banheiro. Rachel percebeu que ninguém entrava naquele banheiro. Suspirou e encarou o bartender que estava ocupando o lugar de Quinn.

Ele era bem bonitinho, se não fosse gay. Se Kurt não tivesse o Blaine, ele se interessaria por ele.

Novamente ela encarou a porta do banheiro, mas dessa vez foi somente para ignorar a mulher que parou ao seu lado e parecia extremamente indecisa entre olhar para as pernas descobertas de Rachel ou o decote.

"Oi," a mulher resolveu falar, tinha uma voz rouca e um pouco grossa, era sexy, se não fosse assustadora, "eu tinha notado você antes, mas percebi que hoje você está usando o uniforme..." ela suspirou exageradamente, "e porra... você... você está malditamente gostosa."

_Porra! Quanta sinceridade. _

"Er... Obrigada, você é muito gentil."

"Ah! Sim, pode ter certeza que eu sou, mas, você sabe,né? Posso até ser gentil, mas entre quatro paredes", ela sorriu maliciosamente e tocou o braço de Rachel com a ponta dos dedos, "eu posso ser qualquer coisa menos gentil, a não ser que você queira."

Rachel ia repelir o toque, mas alguém fez por ela.

"Pode ir saindo, vadia" e essa não foi Rachel.

Parece que não durou uma hora.

"Desculpe?" A mulher parecia indignada, "Porque não vai procurar outra, hein Fabray? Essa daqui é minha."

_Quem porra essa mulher acha que é?_

Bem, Rachel não poderia perguntar isso para a mulher agora por que o punho de Quinn atingiu a cara dela.E a coitada da mulher foi ao chão.

"Mas o que...? Quinn!" Rachel resolveu agir quando viu que a mulher estava se levantando.

Só agora que ela percebeu a altura da mulher. Tudo bem que para Rachel, todo mundo era alto, mas aquela mulher... Rachel temia por Quinn.

A mulher devia ser alguns centímetros mais alta do que Finn. Certo que Quinn já bateu em Finn a um tempo, mas aquela mulher realmente dava medo.

Quinn também parecia realmente assustada, não demorou muito para que ela levasse um soco no rosto e caísse no chão. Ela ainda estava consciente, e parecia furiosa. Quinn praticamente voo para cima da mulher.

Quando Rachel viu que a boca de Quinn estava sangrando, seu coração parou, sentiu uma fúria tomar conta de si, e a ultima coisa de que se lembra era de pular nas costas da mulher e prender as mãos no cabelo dela.

XxX

Sentaram em um banco no Central Park e Rachel rapidamente se virou para Quinn e pegou uma pedra de gelo de dentro do copo com varias delas que tinha na mão de Quinn, e então levou o gelo até o lábio inferior ferido e inchado de Quinn.

"Ai!" Quinn reclamou.

"Fique quieta!" Rachel ordenou e se aproximou mais para soprar o lábio, "não acredito que você se meteu em uma briga com uma mulher daquele tamanho."

Quinn rolou os olhos e tocou a cintura de Rachel por cima do sobretudo e a deixou lá enquanto Rachel carinhosamente passava gelo em seu lábio.

"Eu sempre quis surrar aquela vadia," Quinn resmungou, "mas eu realmente não sabia que ela era daquele tamanho, pareceu realmente maior mais de perto."

"Sim ela era muito grande," Rachel suspirou e então perguntou: "e você achou a oportunidade perfeita para uma briga?"

"Os pais dela são empreendedores," Quinn começou respirando mais pesado, "e ela se acha por isso," Sua voz virou um sussurro e ela fixou os olhos nos lábios de Rachel, " ela debocha de todo mundo e dá em cima das garçonetes."

"Hmmm, você acabou com um corte bem feio," Rachel percebeu que Quinn estava se aproximando. Seu coração estava martelando no peito.

Ela não queria para-la.

Ela _não vai_ para-la.

O gelo escorregou dos dedos de Rachel e foi parar na grama, mas ela não tirou as mãos do rosto de Quinn. Seus olhos se fixaram nos avelãs que estava fixados nos lábios de Rachel. Os olhos de Quinn eram fascinantes, tão expressivos e brilhantes, mas faltava algo, algo que Rachel sabia bem o que era.

"Eu quero te beijar" Quinn falou tão baixo que quase Rachel não ouviu.

"Faça isso," Rachel exigiu.

E Quinn não hesitou em tomar o lábio inferior de Rachel entre os seus. Os lábios se moviam em desespero, como se quisessem aquilo há muito tempo. Os braços de Quinn se enrolaram na cintura de Rachel enquanto os dedos de Rachel se enterraram nos cabelos rosados. Não demorou para a língua de Quinn invadir sua boca.

E não foi uma invasão indesejada.

O beijo de Quinn, mesmo que desesperado, era muito bom, diferente do de Finn. Quando ele a beijava, era muita saliva e muito meloso, Rachel não gostava disso, mas como ele era seu marido, ela tinha que – ela achava que era obrigatório – gostar do beijo dele, então não lhe negava isso.

O cabelo de Quinn era macio, muito macio, era quase igual a acariciar um gato... um gato rosa. Ou até um ursinho de pelúcia. Rachel entendeu o porque de Brittany sempre estar acariciando os cabelos de Quinn. Rachel percebeu que queria isso para sempre. Puxou levemente os fios entre seus dedos e um gemido rouco saiu da boca de Quinn, ela apertou Rachel contra seu corpo e Rachel ofegou.

O beijo estava cada vez mais desesperados, dava para se ouvir os ofegos e gemidos vindo delas, Quinn parecia querer engolir a língua de Rachel – que deu graças a deus por Quinn só fumar cigarro mentolado.

O ar estava se acabando e Quinn não parecia querer largar a boca de Rachel, mas precisavam de ar. Então, a muito custo, Rachel separou os lábios dos de Quinn, que rosnou e se inclinou colando os lábios novamente, mas Rachel ainda estava com os dedos em seu cabelo, então segurou o rosto de Quinn no lugar, bem próximo de seu rosto.

Ela rosnou novamente e Rachel riu abrindo os olhos que nem tinha percebido que estavam fechados.

"Eu preciso respirar, sabia?" brincou enquanto observava Quinn abrindo os olhos, então aqueles avelãs estavam encarando os seus.

"Respire com o nariz, ele é grande o suficiente para isso," Quinn aconselhou e antes que Rachel se sentisse ofendida por isso, Quinn encostou seus lábios novamente.

Só um breve selinho fez Rachel sorrir com a suavidade. Quando se separaram novamente Quinn fez uma careta de dor, e os olhos de Rachel foram para o lábio machucado.

Tocou levemente com o polegar, e como Quinn não reclamou, Rachel passou a acariciar o lábio suavemente.

"Precisa de mais gelo," ela olhou para a mão de Quinn que deveria estar com um copo cheio de gelo, a mão que estava agarrada firmemente nas costas de Rachel.

"Foi mal," Quinn sussurrou com a voz rouca.

A mão de Quinn subiu pela cintura de Rachel até o ombro e foi para o pescoço de Rachel tocando a clavícula levemente, fazendo Rachel se arrepiar. Os dedos de Quinn estavam muito gelados. Quinn estava congelando. Seus lábios tremiam levemente e seu rosto estava muito gelado sob os dedos de Rachel.

"Você está congelando," Rachel sussurrou e tirou as mãos do rosto de Quinn.

"Está frio," Quinn sussurrou e moveu as mãos para dentro do agasalho de Rachel colocando novamente na cintura.

"Estamos em Nova Iorque, é claro que está frio," Rachel resmungou e Quinn riu baixinho e encostou a testa na de Rachel.

"Vamos realmente falar sobre isso?" Quinn perguntou e colou os lábios nos de Rachel novamente.

"Você devia..." Rachel tentou, mas Quinn enfiou a língua em sua boca.

Trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de decidirem ir embora, o braço de Quinn confortavelmente enrolado na cintura de Rachel que abraçava a cintura de Quinn enquanto caminhavam até achar um taxi as duas horas da manhã em Nova Iorque. Não era uma ideia muito inteligente. Mas mesmo assim elas conseguiram achar.

Para Rachel era estranho que depois de alguns beijos elas já estivessem assim, não sabia se iria definir alguma coisa, mas Quinn não podia negar que os beijos foram ótimos e que elas totalmente iriam repetir outras vezes. Mas Rachel tinha medo de se machucar novamente, Quinn era uma mulher livre, linda e desimpedida e ela podia ficar com quem ela quiser, e se ela quiser largar Rachel para ficar com o primeiro rabo de saia que aparecesse, ela faria isso, e Rachel não poderia impedir, mas sabia que iria doer quando isso acontecesse.

Seu coração batia forte sempre que os lábios de Quinn se encostavam-se a seus cabelos quando elas estava no taxi. Quinn estava se mostrando realmente carinhosa, e isso era muito fofo. Mas Rachel se obrigou a lembrar que ela era carinhosa com as mulheres que dormiam com ela – Rachel nunca entendeu isso – e também ela sempre lembrava os nomes, mas Rachel tinha certeza de que se perguntasse a ela, ela não iria lembrar de primeira.

Mas Rachel nunca dormiu com Quinn, pelo menos ainda não.

Não que ela tivesse planejando fazer isso. Na verdade ela nem sabia o que iria acontecer daqui para frente, ela só esperava que tudo desse certo e que ninguém saísse machucado.

Já dentro do apartamento, Rachel sentou no sofá e tirou os saltos enquanto Quinn retirava a gravata. Elas não estavam se olhando, mas Rachel percebeu que Quinn se sentou ao seu lado enquanto brigava com os saltos. As mãos de Quinn cobriram as suas, e as tirou dos saltos, pegou o pé de Rachel delicadamente e colocou sobre seu colo retirando ele rapidamente.

"Obrigada," Rachel murmurou enquanto Quinn retirava o outro.

"Não tem problema," os olhos de Quinn foram para Rachel assim que seus pés estavam fora dos saltos.

O silencio se instalou, e Rachel notou que a mão de Quinn repousava confortavelmente em sua perna nua que ainda estava em seu colo, ela não estava se incomodando com isso. Nenhumas das duas estavam se incomodando.

Quinn se inclinou e Rachel também, logo colando os lábios novamente. Os lábios de Quinn estavam quentes, Rachel sentiu a mão de Quinn subir até sua coxa e apertar levemente. Rachel gemeu e Quinn invadiu sua boca com a língua, pela quinta vez na noite. Não que Rachel estivesse contando.

Se separaram um pouco apenas para se olharem. Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam cada vez mais, Rachel ficou impressionada em como Quinn parecia sexy com o cabelo desarrumado e os lábios inchados, mesmo que o inchaço não fosse culpa dela.

Elas se conheciam a poucos meses e já estavam ali se beijando como se fosse a anos, e mesmo que fosse, não poderia passar de um beijo, isso já era demais. Rachel teria que parar.

E foi isso, ela pensou em parar, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quando Quinn se inclinou e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e se inclinar para trás e deitar no sofá com Quinn sobre ela.

As duas gemeram com a proximidade, Quinn não tirou os lábios do pescoço de Rachel. Beijava levemente saboreando a pele morena em seus lábios. As mãos de Rachel foram para os fios rosados apertando e gemendo quando Quinn juntou um pouco de pele nos lábios e chupou com força, logo passando a língua.

E um chupão tinha se formado.

Rachel puxou o cabelo de Quinn colando seus lábios novamente, fazendo-os se moverem em mais desespero do que antes, a excitação tomando conta, fazendo Rachel querer implorar por um contato maior. Puxando Quinn para mais perto de si, abrindo as pernas e fazendo-a se encaixar entre elas. Quinn deslizou as mãos nas coxas de Rachel apertando com mais força que antes. Apreciando Rachel gemer em sua boca. Rachel tirou as mãos das costas de Quinn e levou até os botões da camisa, desabotoando de um por um, tentando ser mais rápida. Quinn apertou suas coxas com mais força e Rachel moveu seus quadris causando um atrito com os de Quinn.

"Porra," Quinn suspirou e deixou a testa cair no ombro de Rachel.

"Isso é bom...?" Rachel perguntou baixinho e hesitante.

"Porra, isso é muito bom," Quinn sussurrou e levantou a cabeça para olhar para Rachel novamente, seus olhos estavam dourados e com um brilho de luxuria.

Rachel sentiu sua calcinha se inundar. Quinn era tão malditamente sexy.

Sem se conter, Rachel atacou os lábios de Quinn novamente, e arrancou sua camisa, Quinn fez o mesmo com Rachel. Logo as duas estavam somente de sutiã. As mãos de Rachel repousavam suavemente nas costas quentes de Quinn. Quinn não parecia estar com frio. Os lábios de Quinn foram até o pescoço, mas dessa vez ela desceu os beijos até o ombro dando uma leve mordida e descendo mais até o colo de Rachel.

Mordeu e lambeu a pele morena um pouco acima do seio, Rachel gemeu em antecipação e arqueou as costas para que Quinn pudesse tirar o sutiã.

"Mais que porra...?" Quinn pulou de cima de Rachel que agarrou uma almofada para se cobrir, "Vocês poderiam pelo menos ir para o quarto?" Santana perguntou enquanto encarava as duas, "Esse sofá foi muito caro e o dinheiro saiu do meu bolso, se querem se pegar no sofá, comprem um novo."

Falando isso ela se virou e foi embora. Rachel se xingou internamente e olhou para Quinn que parecia confusa. Uma confusa muito sexy e estava mais sexy ainda somente de sutiã. Isso a fez lembrar de que Quinn conseguiu desabotoar o sutiã antes de Santana aparecer. Rachel estaria nos céus antes de Santana aparecer. Maldita latina!

"Foi..." Quinn começou e olhou para Rachel, "foi mal por...tudo isso..."

"Não, tudo bem..." Rachel resmungou e levou as mãos até as costas para abotoar o sutiã, "acho que isso foi um sinal de que não devemos fazer isso," não sabia o que estava falando, simplesmente estava fazendo isso.

"Não devemos fazer o que?" Quinn perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha para Rachel, e deu um sorriso presunçoso, "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Quinn sorria e tinha um tom divertido na voz, mas nada disfarçava a dor em seus olhos, e a decepção por trás da diversão.

"Melhor irmos dormir, eu tenho aula amanha, e tenho certeza de que você também tem," Rachel se levantou do sofá e pegou o sobretudo no chão e o colocou e virou de costas para Quinn.

A ultima coisa que escutou foi o som da porta do quarto de Quinn batendo. Então Rachel caminhou até seu próprio quarto e se jogou na cama. Não conseguindo dormir de preocupação. Quinn deveria ter pegado mais gelo para colocar no lábio.


	6. Shit! Four Hours?

"Você o que!?" Kurt gritou chamando atenção de toda a sala de aula.

A professora ainda não tinha chegado, todos estavam conversando, pelo menos estavam... Rachel se encolhia na cadeira. Não sabia se foi uma boa ideia de ter contado para Kurt o que aconteceu entre ela e Quinn na semana passada. E elas não se falam até agora.

"Será que dá para parar de escandalizar?" Rachel pediu e puxou Kurt de volta para baixo na cadeira.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso!" Kurt ainda estava incrédulo.

"Eu também não."

"Você gostou do beijo?" Ela encarou Kurt. Claro que gostou do beijo! Que idiota não gostaria?

"Sim, claro!" Rachel respondeu como se fosse algo obvio.

"Então porque disse aquilo para ela?"

"Você não entende..." Rachel suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Parece que você também não."

Rachel suspirou novamente, ela se sentia cansada. Não conseguia dormir desde que Quinn parecia ter uma companheira toda noite, e ficavam gemendo as alturas. Quinn parecia ignorar a presença de Rachel no apartamento, e no trabalho também, quanto sempre levava duas ou até três mulheres para os banheiros e passava três horas sem dar noticia saindo somente com uma expressão de satisfeita. E agora ela levava as mulheres para o apartamento. Rachel agora se sentia um lixo. Ela tinha duvidas entre se arrepender ou ignorar.

"Eu realmente não sei como me sinto agora," Rachel começou com a voz mais baixa, "eu conheço ela há pouco tempo, e ela mal fala comigo, como eu poderia começar a me sentir atraída por uma mulher que eu mal conheço?"

"A gente não sabe como isso acontece, simplesmente acontece." Kurt murmurou humilde.

"Argh."

"Tentou conversar com ela?"o garoto perguntou.

"Não, ela insiste em levar aquelas mulheres para o apartamento, e pensar no que ela faz com elas, me faz querer vomitar." Rachel resmungou fechando a cara. "Não consigo falar com ela imaginando o que ela fez."

Kurt suspirou e abraçou Rachel de lado. Ele se sentia triste por sua amiga estar tão confusa, Rachel sabia que ele estava tentando, mesmo depois de ela ter traído seu irmão, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo. Rachel devia tudo a Kurt.

"Isso é ciúmes." Ele disse simplesmente com um ar de pena.

_Ciúmes? Como assim ciúmes? Rachel Berry não sente ciúmes! _

_Claro que sente!_

_Quieta consciência!_

_Eu sou você!_

_Mandei ficar quieta!_

"Eu não sinto ciúmes!" Rachel guinchou.

"Rach, não se iluda." Kurt balançou a cabeça e olhou para a professora que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

Depois de quase duas horas de aula, quando já estava no final, a professora começou a falar dos Beatles e como eles foram importantes para o mundo da música. Ela comentou sobre um musical que foi feito com as músicas deles. Across The Universe. Recomendou que todos assistissem e que escolhessem uma música para apresentar na próxima semana criando um próprio arranjo. Rachel se sentiu mais animada ainda por pensar que ela nunca tinha assistido esse musical. Seria mais um para sua coleção.

XxX

Pediu para Kurt parar em uma locadora para ver se conseguia achar o tal musical que a professora recomentou. Depois de rodar todas as prateleiras atrás dele, ela finalmente achou. Não alugou, preferiu comprar.

Quando chegou em casa, se surpreendeu quando viu todas as três meninas assistindo tevê, um filme que Rachel nunca tinha visto, e ninguém ali pareceu interessada a continuar assistindo. Nem mesmo Brittany que achou mais interessante ficar arrancando os fiapos das almofadas.

Rachel sugeriu a elas para assistir o musical, e logo ouve negações, Santana disse que não queria dormir e Quinn só resmungou algo sobre isso ser coisa de idiota. Então Rachel disse o nome do filme. Um silencio total ficou na sala e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha para Rachel.

Rachel considerou isso como um sim.

Quando o filme começou, Rachel ficou surpresa quando ouviu Quinn cantarolar a primeira música, e a segunda, e todas as outras.

Ela realmente era uma fã dos Beatles.

O filme era interessante, se passava na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, e tinha muitas vozes incríveis. Rachel ficou impressionada como uma mulher parecia ter uma voz que encaixava perfeitamente em uma guitarra. Como se tivesse sido afinada com uma guitarra. Rachel queria ter uma voz assim.

Quinn se empolgou um pouco, assim como Santana, quando começou a tocar uma música que o nome parecia ser_ I Am The Walrus, _Rachel já tinha escutado essa música antes, mas ficou bem interessante na voz de Quinn. Ou até na voz do Bono.

Mas elas se empolgaram mesmo quando _Hey Jude, _começou. Quinn quase que saia da poltrona para cantar mais alto. Santana se agarrou a Brittany e se balançou de um lado para o outro enquanto passa a parte do _Naaa nana na na naa Hey Jude._

E quando acabou, começou a passar os creditos, e estava tocando, _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds _e Quinn sorriu e apontou para si mesma.

Rachel não entendeu.

Quando acabou, Rachel ainda tinha duvidas sobre qual música deveria apresentar. Quinn ainda estava indiferente mexendo no celular e Santana se pegava com Brittany no sofá.Isso não incomodava mais a Rachel, ela já se sentia completamente acostumada com isso, mas parecia que estava incomodando a Quinn.

"Sinceramente, eu não sou obrigada!" Quinn reclamou e recebeu um dedo de Santana, "Você pode se pegar com Brittany no sofá, mas eu não posso nem chegar perto!"

E ela se levantou pegou a jaqueta em cima da mesa e as chaves do lado da porta, logo saindo do apartamento. Rachel observou tudo sem entender nada. Ultimamente isso tem acontecido...: Rachel não entende nada.

Spock se aproximou e Rachel afagou sua cabeça, Brittany o viu, se soltou de Santana e correu para pegar ele. Santana suspirou e sentou no sofá, olhou para Brittany que brincava animadamente com Spock, e depois se virou para Rachel.

"O que deu na rosinha?" Ela perguntou para Rachel que deu de ombros.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas ela sabe bem o porque de Quinn ter agido assim.

Ela estava com inveja.

Quinn estava com inveja do relacionamento que Santana tinha com Brittany. Ela sentia inveja da troca de carinhos entre elas, e do suposto amor que elas sentiam – era o que Rachel achava que existia entre elas, afinal, era o que parecia.

Foi ai que Rachel entendeu.

Rachel entendeu o porque de Quinn ter ficado chateada quando ela lhe negou.

Quinn só queria se sentir amada.

Ou até mesmo amar.

Rachel entendia Quinn.

Porque Rachel já passou por isso.

Antes de conhecer Finn, Rachel era tratada como um lixo por todos em sua escola. Ela era tão maltratada por todos que quando a primeira pessoa que pareceu lhe mostrar interesse nela, Rachel se agarrou a essa pessoa criando sentimentos desnecessários.

Essa pessoa foi Finn.

Na primeira oportunidade ele a traiu com uma líder de torcida qualquer, ma Rachel o perdoou. E isso aconteceu mais quatro vezes. Rachel foi idiota, ela sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Ela só queria se sentir amada pelo menos uma vez, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a pessoa errada.

Não foi uma surpresa quando começou a se atrair por mulheres, principalmente por Harmony.

XxX

Rachel deu graças a Deus quando percebeu que hoje era dia de folga do trabalho, foi dormir cedo, mas acabou acordando com sons estranhos vindos de fora do quarto. E não eram gemidos. Bem, era sim, mas não era de prazer. Eram quatro horas da manhã. Quem está acordado às quatro horas da manhã? Poderia ser um ladrão. Ou um serial killer. Ou até mesmo um estuprador.

Rachel se levantou vagarosamente da cama e caminhou lentamente até a porta, destrancando e abrindo. Colocou a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto. Olhou para um lado, o que dava para a sala, não tinha ninguém, então olhou para o outro, onde estava os quartos das garotas. Portas fechadas, exceto uma. Quinn não estava no quarto.

Novamente um som estranho, saindo do banheiro, a porta estava fechada, e os sons se repetiam junto com algumas tosses e seguido por um gemido dolorido.

Alguém estava vomitando. Rachel chutou que fosse Quinn.

Andou até a porta do banheiro e bateu levemente, "Quinn?" sussurrou esperando que fosse mesmo Quinn que respondesse.

"Mmmm." Um resmungo foi escutado.

"Tudo bem ai?" Rachel sussurrou novamente.

"Mmm." Outro resmungo e então outro gemido dolorido. "Porra."

"Ahn... Eu vou entrar, ok?" Rachel perguntou e escutou outro resmungo, e então murmurou "estou entrando." E abriu a porta.

Quinn estava sentada em frente ao vaso sanitário, com a cabeça encostada na parede e de olhos fechados. Rachel se aproximou e sem olhar, deu descarga no vaso – se olhasse, ela teria que se juntar a Quinn. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Quinn e tirou alguns fios rosa que estavam colado no rosto. A pele de Quinn estava fria.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel perguntou e Quinn respirou fundo e gemeu colocando a mão na barriga.

"Eu não sei..." Ela sussurrou fracamente e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel.

Rachel agradeceu por não estar muito perto do rosto de Quinn.

"Você bebeu alguma coisa?" Rachel perguntou se levantando e pegando o antisséptico bucal em cima da pia. Colocou um pouco em um copo e deu para Quinn. "Faça gargarejo, vai tirar o gosto ruim."

Sem pestanejar, Quinn fez o que Rachel pediu, cuspiu no vaso e voltou a se encostar na parede respirando profundamente.

"Eu não sai para beber." Quinn murmurou suspirando. "Fui para uma festa da faculdade, e tinha camarão lá."

"E você é alérgica a camarão?" Rachel perguntou, se lembrando em um dia que Brittany quase pulou em cima de Quinn quando ela estava comendo algo que tinha um pedaço de camarão dentro.

"Sim," Suspirou novamente.

Rachel observou Quinn respirar fundo novamente e gemer baixinho fazendo uma careta. Levou uma mão até os fios róseos e ficou acariciando esperando Quinn se acalmar. Rachel adorava entrelaçar os dedos nos fios dos cabelos de Quinn, eram incrivelmente macios.

Rachel levantou e ajudou Quinn a se levantar também, caminharam até o quarto de Rachel, e ela colocou Quinn na cama, logo ela se aconchegou nos travesseiros. Rachel achou fofo em como ela fungou os travesseiros dela.

"Vou ver se tenho algum remédio para dor de estomago, ok?" Perguntou e Quinn murmurou algo em consentimento.

Rachel foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma bolsa, colocou ela na cama e abriu pegando o remédio. Quinn observava tudo em silêncio. Talvez ela se perguntasse se Rachel era hipocondríaca. A bolsa não era nem um pouco pequena. Enfim. Rachel foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo com água, e levando para o quarto. Quinn sentou na cama e respirou fundo pegando o copo da mão de Rachel, depois pegando o comprimido e colocando na boca bebendo toda a água.

"Se não melhorar, eu tenho outro, que eu tenho certeza que vai passar." Rachel disse com um sorriso mínimo.

Quinn sorriu fracamente e se arrumou na cama deitando de barriga para cima e olhando para Rachel, "Você é hipocondríaca?"

Rachel riu e sentou na cama ao lado de Quinn, "Não, eu só sou prevenida."

"Claro." Suspirou e riu baixinho.

"O que foi?" Rachel perguntou confusa.

"Você..."

"Eu o que?"

"Você aqui, cuidando de mim." Quinn sorriu para Rachel que retribuiu timidamente. "Obrigada."

"Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que come." Rachel sugeriu e novamente colocou a mão na cabeça de Quinn acariciando os fios rosados.

"As vezes eu me esqueço que posso ter pontos fracos." Quinn murmurou sonolenta.

"Mmm." Rachel murmurou sem saber o que dizer.

Ela pensou antes de tocar no assunto, talvez pudesse tocar na ferida de Quinn, mas ela estava se coçando para falar, "Quinn... Ahn... porque você... porque você saiu daquele jeito?" Perguntou cuidadosamente.

Quinn respirou profundamente, e fechou os olhos, Rachel poderia pensar que ela tinha adormecido, "Eu sinceramente, não sei." Ela respondeu em um sussurro.

"Eu meio que sei," Rachel comentou hesitante e Quinn sorriu de canto, abrindo os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, em um convite mudo para continuar a falar, "eu acho que você deveria perceber que existe varias pessoas que te amam."

Quinn suspirou e bufou levemente, "Santana e Brittany?"

"É! Claro que sim!"

"Qual é o tipo de amor que você está falando?" Quinn perguntou sonolenta.

"Eu não sei..." Rachel suspirou nervosa, "eu acho que você não deveria dormir com uma ou duas mulheres diferentes toda noite, isso só vai deixar você mais frustrada, e pode machucar corações."

"Você está falando dos corações das mulheres ou de outros?" Quinn perguntou um pouco mais acordada.

"Não sei..." Rachel não soube responder, ficou mais nervosa e Quinn percebeu isso.

Ela se sentou na cama e pegou a mão de Rachel que estava em seus cabelos. "Você não precisa falar nada, está tudo ok."

"Não está, não." Rachel tocou o rosto de Quinn com a outra mão e ela se inclinou em direção ao toque, Rachel sorriu com isso. "Eu só acho que você deveria esperar para encontrar a pessoa certa."

Quinn sorriu um pouco mais abertamente, "E se eu disser que eu já achei?"

Seu estomago deu voltas com o sorriso que Quinn lhe deu. "Eu direi que essa pessoa tem muita sorte."

Quinn diminuiu um pouco um sorriso e se aproximou um pouco de Rachel, "E se eu disser que... talvez... essa pessoa possa estar na minha frente, nesse exato momento?."

Rachel não pode evitar um sorriso "Você deveria parar de faze isso..."

"O que?" Quinn perguntou se fazendo de confusa, mas o sorriso em seu rosto lhe dizia o contrario.

Ela levantou a mão e tirou um cabelo do rosto de Rachel, deixando a mão no pescoço de Rachel acariciando a mandíbula com o polegar. Rachel entrelaçou a mão que estava no rosto de Quinn, nos cabelos rosados. Ela nunca se cansaria disso.

"Devia parar de dizer essas coisas, elas podem ser mal interpretadas." Rachel disse timidamente em um sussurro.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que esse não é o caso," Quinn se aproximou mais um pouco e moveu um pouco a mão para a nuca de Rachel.

"O que você vai fazer?" Rachel perguntou e Quinn riu baixinho.

"Eu vou fazer o que nós duas queremos,"

"Ahn... é que... eu sei que você fez gargarejo com antisséptico, mas eu não quero arriscar de sentir um gosto de vomito e..." Lábios cobriram os de Rachel, que nesse momento esqueceu o que Quinn estava quase colocando as tripas para fora alguns minutos atrás.

Ela só pensava em como os lábios de Quinn poderiam ser macios.

E ela nem se importava que teria que se arrumar em uma hora para ir para NYADA.


	7. Who is Wanda?

Acordar com alguém totalmente abraçado em você deveria ser algo estranho. E era. Rachel não moveu um músculo desde que abriu os olhos. Sentia braços abraçando sua cintura e uma cabeça apoiada confortavelmente contra seus seios, e pernas entrelaçadas com as suas. Rachel sabia quem era, e isso a fez ficar com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas ainda não se movia. Tinha medo de Quinn se mover e perceber a situação em que se encontravam.

Mas isso não a impediu de levar as mãos até o cabelo de Quinn.

Um suspiro foi ouvido e Quinn se mexeu. Rachel os dedos e congelou com as mãos no cabelo de Quinn. Então ela resmungou e Rachel sorriu continuando o carinho. Arranhando as unhas no couro cabeludo escutando Quinn ronronar

"A quanto tempo está acordada?" Rachel sussurrou carinhosamente.

"Há cinco minutos," Quinn suspirou e se arrumou para olhar para Rachel, "e você?"

"Há alguns minutos," Respondeu agora acariciando o rosto de Quinn.

Quinn suspirou novamente e escondeu o rosto na barriga de Rachel, que sorriu com a ação. Quinn era muito fofa quando acordava.

"Que horas são?" Quinn perguntou com a voz abafada fazendo a barriga de Rachel vibrar e ela rir baixinho.

"Não sei... espera..." Rachel se esticou e pegou o celular na cabeceira da cama, "eu acho que perdi aula..."

Quinn levantou a cabeça rapidamente, "Que horas?"

"Dez e meia," Rachel respondeu e Quinn bufou e deixou a cabeça cair entre os seios de Rachel.

Rachel tinha certeza de que Quinn estava fazendo isso só para ter os seios de Rachel em seu rosto.Não que estivesse reclamando. Era bom ter Quinn assim, tão intimamente. Mesmo que ela só tenham se beijado uma vez de madrugada e logo Quinn tinha se deitado e se aconchegado em Rachel, não demorou e ela já dormia tranquilamente.

"Que horas começa a sua aula?" Quinn perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar para Rachel.

"Sete."

"Argh." Novamente ela deitou a cabeça. "A minha começa de seis."

"Eu acho que estamos atrasadas," Rachel comentou debilmente.

"Você acha?"

"Ahn..."

"Deixa pra lá."

Quinn se soltou de Rachel e sentou na cama, olhou pelo quarto encarando cada pôster com um olhar confuso. Depois olhou para Rachel e sorriu. Rachel sorriu também. Rachel sabia que estavam perdendo tempo sorrindo uma para a outra, ao invés de ir se arrumar para NYADA, até porque Kurt iria matá-la se ela não fosse. Até porque ela combinou que iria jantar com ele e com Blaine hoje e eles iriam assim que acabar a aula, como sempre faziam.

Mas ficar com Quinn era tão tentador.

Aquele sorriso presunçoso, agora era extremamente sexy para Rachel. O cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amarrotadas... tudo era muito sexy e tentador. Mas elas não definiram nada na madrugada. Foi somente um beijo. Um beijo incrível. Mas só um beijo.

"Você tem que ir mesmo?" Quinn perguntou fazendo uma careta.

"Eu tenho um jantar com Kurt," Rachel disse e Quinn bufou.

"Ainda são dez da manhã, não da noite!", Rachel riu e sentou na cama. "Eu te deixo na casa do Hummel."

Rachel sentiu o coração aquecer de felicidade desnecessária. Ela pegou o rosto de Quinn e plantou um beijo calmo nos lábios rosados. Nunca se cansaria disso.

"Você não escovou os dentes," Rachel comentou depois que se separou do beijo.

"Obviamente," Quinn sorriu e voltou a cobrir os lábios de Rachel.

Logo as duas estavam deitadas, Rachel sob Quinn novamente, compartilhando um beijo calmo e quente. As mãos de Quinn estavam confortavelmente apertando as coxas de Rachel. Os corpos fortemente pressionados. Quinn segurou as coxas de Rachel levantando-as e fazendo ela entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura. Logos os beijos de Quinn se moveram para o pescoço, chupando levemente o ponto de pulso.

"Quinn," Rachel gemeu baixinho e fazendo Quinn para o que estava fazendo e olhar para ela.

"O que?" Perguntou com a voz rouca.

As mãos de Rachel se fecharam em punho no cabelo de Quinn, e ela empurrou Quinn para sentar ficando no colo dela. O sorriso de Quinn lhe mostrou que ela definitivamente fez a coisa certa. Rachel não entendeu muito o porquê, mas logo que as mãos de Quinn se ocuparam com sua bunda ela entendeu, e um sorriso tímido tomou conta de seus lábios, fazendo Quinn rir baixinho.

Então os lábios rosados foram para o colo de Rachel, beijando suavemente e descendo para o decote da camisola. Chupou audivelmente logo acima do seio direito fazendo Rachel arfar. Iria ficar uma marca... Uma marca incrível.

"Oh... Deus... Quinn... Ah..." Quinn sorriu com os lábios colados na pele morena, e mordeu levemente enquanto apertava com força a bunda de Rachel. "Oh Deus..."

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

"Você está cantando?" Quinn perguntou debilmente.

"Obviamente não." Rachel olhou sobre o ombro, "meu celular está tocando." comenta com a voz arrastada.

"Não precisa atender," Quinn voltou a beijar o ponto de pulso de Rachel, que agarrou firmemente o cabelo dela, esquecendo do celular. "Eu não acredito que você gravou, você mesma cantando e colocou como toque de celular." Duvidou com certo divertimento na voz.

"Eu gosto da minha voz... Oh..."

"Eu sei... Já escutei você cantando, se não gostasse diria que estava mentindo."

"Já...? Ahhh, faça isso de novo", Rachel pediu e Quinn novamente sugou fortemente o ponto de pulso de Rachel. "Ohh Deus..."

O celular parou de tocar e Quinn riu baixinho olhando para a mais nova marca no pescoço de Rachel, uma marca vermelha e pulsante, passou a palma da língua para acalmar a pele e sorriu marota olhando para a marca.

"Você canta enquanto toma banho, e enquanto lava prato, e também enquanto troca de roupa." Quinn finalmente respondeu a pergunta de Rachel, que abaixou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela.

"O que achou?"

"Você está falando do chupão ou da sua voz?"Quinn perguntou estupidamente.

"Minha voz," Rachel revirou os olhos e circulou o pescoço de Quinn com os braços.

"É... apreciável." Quinn sorriu e Rachel bufou colando os lábios nos dela.

Recomeçando um beijo, dessa vez um pouco mais desesperado, a língua de Quinn explorava a boca de Rachel tocando levemente o céu da boca, a fazendo gemer baixinho.

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

"Puta que pariu!" Quinn rosnou roucamente. "Atende logo essa merda!"

Rachel suspirou e se esticou para trás alcançando o celular na mesa ao lado da cama. Voltou a sentar no colo de Quinn e logo os lábios rosados foram para seu queixo. Se desconcentrando, Rachel desbloqueou a tela do celular e viu quem era. Kurt. Bufou e atendeu o celular.

"O que é?" Falou com a voz surpreendentemente rouca e irritada.

"_Cadê você?_" Kurt perguntou do outro lado da linha.

"Em casa," Rachel respondeu com dificuldade enquanto Quinn mordia o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"_O que está acontecendo ai...?_" Kurt perguntou confuso com alguns sons que escutava.

"Quinn... cama... Falo com você depois..." e desligou dando total atenção a Quinn, que sorriu animadamente recebendo os lábios da morena com todo o prazer. Sabia que não passaria disso, seria somente beijos. Mas eram os melhores beijos que poderia ter.

XxX

"Então você gosta de fotografar?" Rachel perguntou enquanto observava Quinn entrar no quarto com uma caixa cheia de câmeras profissionais dentro.

"Sim, é uma das minhas paixões." Respondeu subindo na cama e sentando de frente para Rachel.

"Então porque não faz fotografia ao invés de administração?" Rachel observava Quinn retirar todas as maquinas de dentro da caixa.

"Vou fazer os dois, minha mãe que pediu que eu fizesse administração antes de fotografia, ela ainda não vê futuro nisso," deu de ombros e sorriu quando achou o que queria, então retirou um livro grande e verde de dentro da caixa, escorregou para o lado de Rachel e entregou o livro para ela, "veja isso aqui".

"O que é isso?" Rachel perguntou enquanto alisava a capa, não tinha nenhuma imagem só um nome, "quem é Lucy?"

"Sou eu," Quinn respondeu colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Rachel , "isso é um álbum, algumas fotos que eu tirei."

"Seu nome é Lucy?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Respondeu com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Hmmm," Rachel preferiu não falar mais nada.

Encolheu as pernas e se aconchegou no semi-abraço de Quinn, que a apertou nos braços e beijou sua têmpora. Esse gesto fez Rachel sorrir. Era tão fofo quando Quinn agia assim, como se elas fossem namoradas. Mas não tinha nada definido ainda. Ela fazia questão de se lembrar disso sempre.

Elas estavam sozinhas no apartamento, desde que decidiram que não iriam sair de casa o dia todo, só a noite quando Quinn iria deixar Rachel na casa do Kurt. Mas agora era um momento somente delas, e Rachel não iria reclamar de nada.

Depois de um amasso super quente, Rachel decidiu que estava na hora de parar, ainda era cedo para terem algo mais que alguns beijos. Quinn não pareceu decepcionada com isso, ela pareceu compreender. Rachel depois foi ao banheiro para trocar de roupa, e checou todas as marcas que Quinn tinha deixado.

Quinn Fabray era uma maníaca.

"Então... Abra." Quinn pediu e Rachel riu apoiando o álbum na coxa e abrindo, seus olhos captaram a primeira imagem.

Era a silhueta de duas pessoas se abraçando ao por do sol. Era uma imagem linda, dava para ver claramente que eram duas mulheres e que uma era maior que a outra, elas tinham as testas encostadas e pareciam sorrir, os braços da mais alta estava sobre os ombros da mais baixa que mantinha as mãos na cintura da outra.

"Meu Deus..." Rachel sussurrou maravilhada.

"Gostou?" Quinn perguntou incerta.

"Isso..." Rachel suspirou e virou a cabeça para Quinn e a olhou nos olhos, "isso é lindo!" comentou com um sorriso.

"Obrigada," Quinn agradeceu e beijou levemente os lábios de Rachel, "adivinha quem são." Apontou para a foto com a cabeça.

Rachel sorriu e ficou observando a foto por mais alguns segundos, "Santana e Brittany?" chutou e Quinn gargalhou.

"Sabia que iria acertar," Comentou e Rachel riu passando para a próxima foto.

A foto fez Rachel inclinar a cabeça, completamente confusa, e isso fez Quinn rir mais um pouco. Era uma pessoa, claramente loira, com uma camisa branca com uma escrita preta que dizia 'Likes Girls', tinha um sorriso presunçoso que era bem conhecido por Rachel, e a pessoa estava com as mãos na cintura, e parecia orgulhosa do que tinha escrito na camisa. Ela estava em um ambiente claramente escolar, em um corredor, tinha umas pessoas olhando para ela, enquanto pousava para a foto.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Rachel sibilou e escutou outra gargalhada de Quinn. Ela se virou para a outra, " Você era loira?"

"Sim," Quinn respondeu com uma careta, mas logo foi substituída por um sorriso, " essa quem tirou foi Santana, que fez questão de registrar esse momento."

"E esse momento é o que?" Rachel perguntou hesitante.

"Foi quando eu saí do armário para todo o colégio," Respondeu orgulhosamente.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Rachel sibilou novamente, só que dessa vez com um sorriso. "Você não fez isso!"

"Sim eu fiz!"

"Não fez!"

"Fiz sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim?"

"Não!"

"Sim! Eu fiz isso mesmo," Quinn beijou Rachel antes de ela continuar com a incredulidade.

Rachel sorriu entre o beijo e Quinn se separou sorrindo juntamente com ela, "Eu não ainda não acredito que você saiu do armário assim!"

Quinn assentiu, "Foi estranho no inicio, todos ficavam me olhando totalmente surpresos, alguns até sabiam, a maioria era menina," sorriu marotamente, e Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha, "muitas garotas sabiam que eu tinha certo gosto por meninas, mas achavam que era somente um fetiche, por eu ser líder de torcida, e tudo mais," Rachel a interrompeu.

"Você era líder de torcida?" Perguntou sorrindo.

Ela estava se pegando com uma líder de torcida.

_Eu estou pegando uma líder de torcida!_

_Ela claramente não é mais líder de torcida._

_Eu sei, mas não consigo parar de pensar nela com um uniforme, saias curtas, pernas desnudas, abrindo escala, pulando..._

_Quer parar? Ela está nos olhando estranho._

_Ops..._

"Tudo bem?" Quinn perguntou e Rachel pigarreou.

"Sim, só um pensamento," Quinn sorriu maliciosamente para Rachel que pigarreou novamente, "Então... Líder de torcida?"

"Sim, um passado obscuro," Sorriu "tive que sair das Cheerios quando a Treinadora descobriu que eu sou gay, e isso quer dizer que Santana também teve que sair e Brittany só saiu porque Santana saiu."

"Espera... você era das Cheerios?" Rachel perguntou estupidamente.

"Só isso que você ouviu?"

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" Rachel sorriu, "As Cheerios eram, tipo, as melhores!"

"Como você sabe disso?" Quinn perguntou surpresa.

"As líderes do meu colégio competiram com as Cheerios, e perdeu feio," Rachel comentou.

"Certo..."

Então Rachel passou para a próxima foto, era um homem de moicano com um bebê no colo, ele sorria para a criança que tinha as mãos no rosto dele, era uma foto bem próxima e só focava no rosto de homem de moicano e no bebê.

"O que...?"

"Vamos passar essa," Quinn tentou passar a foto, mas Rachel segurou e encarou Quinn confusa.

"O que é isso?" Quinn respirou com a pergunta de Rachel, "Quem são esses dois?"

"É o meu ex, Puck e a minha filha, Beth"

Rachel não conseguiu expressar nada. Ela só encarou Quinn. A palavra _minha_ e a palavra _filha_ não combinavam em uma frase dela. Quinn tinha uma filha, e ela só veio saber disso quase três meses depois que se mudou para o apartamento.

"Oi?"

"Beth, minha filha," Quinn repetiu agora parecendo hesitante.

"Você pode me explicar...?" Rachel perguntou debilmente, "Eu acho que não entendi."

Quinn respirou fundo antes de falar, "Antes de me assumir, eu tinha um namorado, o nome dele era Noah Puckerman,"

"Ele era judeu." Rachel observou.

"Ele ainda é, ele não morreu," Quinn disse e Rachel assentiu timidamente fazendo a outra beijar levemente a ponta do seu nariz, "em uma noite nós bebemos e tudo aconteceu, nove meses depois Beth nasceu."

"Você resumiu bastante," Rachel observou e Quinn sorriu.

"Não é uma historia tão dolorosa assim, eu só cortei a parte que o meu pai me expulsou de casa e eu tive que morar com Puck."

"Oh."

"Mas está tudo bem, Puckerman cuida de Beth com a esposa dele e os filhos dela, eles são felizes, e ela me adora," Quinn falou e Rachel beijou seus lábios, "e o que foi isso?" Ela perguntou sorrindo com o gesto de Rachel.

"Foi para demonstrar que eu estou aqui por você, sempre que precisar,"

Quinn não disse nada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que ela estava satisfeita com o que Rachel disse. Rachel não podia ficar mais feliz.

"E você tem contato com Beth?" Rachel perguntou e Quinn assentiu.

"Sim, e ela sabe que sou mãe dela, e me chama de mãe também, mas ela sabe que eu não posso ficar com ela, ela vem de vez enquando," Quinn comentou e Rachel parou para pensar. Ela nunca tinha visto Beth.

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Seis," Quinn sorriu e passou para a próxima foto e apontou.

Era uma foto de uma garotinha loira nos braços de Quinn, que estava loira também, e tinha um sorriso enorme na direção da menina.

"Quem tirou essa foto?" Rachel perguntou e Quinn sorriu.

"Puck," Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Rachel observou bem a foto e ficou maravilhada com o sorriso da menina e com a semelhança entre as duas.

"Ela se parece com você," Comentou.

"Todo mundo diz isso," Quinn disse suspirando.

"Porque eu nunca vi Beth nesses meses que passei aqui?" Rachel perguntou e Quinn parou para pensar.

"Eu não podia ficar com ela esses dias," Respondeu e Rachel assentiu com consentimento.

Ela queria conhecer Beth.

XxX

O carro de Quinn parou em frente ao grande prédio onde Kurt morava com Blaine. Rachel olhou para cima vendo a janela do apartamento de Kurt, acesa e tinha uma sombra.

"Ele está te vigiando?" Quinn sussurrou como se Kurt pudesse ouvir.

"Acho que sim," Rachel respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ela se virou para Quinn vendo ela balançar a cabeça enquanto ria baixinho. Rachel sorriu e colocou uma mão na nuca de Quinn, fazendo ela encará-la, sorrindo, ela juntos seus lábios em um selinho demorado.

"Quer que eu venha te buscar?" Quinn perguntou contra os lábios de Rachel.

"Eu te ligo," respondeu depositando mais um selinho nos lábios rosados e saindo do carro. Então ela volta como se tivesse esquecido de algo, "não esqueça de colocar comida para Spock, nós praticamente esquecemos dele o dia todo,"

Quinn revirou os olhos com a menção do Golden, "Nós tínhamos um ótimo motivo para isso,"

Rachel corou e riu timidamente, logo olhando com os olhos doces para Quinn, "Faz isso, por favor?"

"Claro, claro, tanto faz," Quinn balançou a cabeça.

Rachel inclinou metade do corpo pela janela e puxou a cabeça de Quinn pela nuca beijando seus lábios novamente. Ela sabia que Kurt estava vendo, e isso era para poupar as perguntas desnecessárias.

Quinn esperou Rachel entrar no prédio antes de arrancar com o carro.

Rachel subiu de elevador não foi uma surpresa para ela quando deu de cara com Kurt antes mesmo de sair do elevador. Ela sorriu forçadamente e saiu do elevador enquanto os olhos azuis a fuzilavam. Kurt realmente fazia medo com aquele olhar.

"Você começa a dormir com a Wanda e nem para me avisar?" Ele perguntou sarcástico.

"Wanda?" Rachel franziu o cenho.

"Padrinhos mágicos?" Kurt ofereceu e Rachel assentiu lembrando de ter assistido alguma vez um desenho com esse nome.

"Eu não estou dormindo com a Quinn," Rachel corrigiu e Kurt revirou os olhos, "Quinn e eu só estamos... ficando."

"Ficando?" Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, estamos ficando,"

"Desde quando, Rachel Barbra Berry, você fica com alguma menina apenas por diversão?" Kurt parecia incrédulo.

"Olha... eu gosto dela," Rachel disse pela primeira vez, e isso não pareceu estranho saindo de seus lábios, "e ela gosta de mim, nós estamos ficando, passamos o dia juntas, nos conhecendo e tudo mais, ela me contou um pouco sobre ela e é isso..."

Kurt ainda tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Para dentro! Agora!" Ele ordenou e Rachel não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no apartamento.

XxX

Quinn geralmente nunca se apaixona.

Ela prefere ficar com uma garota por noite, e isso era o suficiente. A ultima vez que se apaixonou, deu merda. Então ficou nisso mesmo. Ela pensava que se continuasse com essa de uma garota por noite, talvez encontrasse aquela para viver o resto da vida. Não era uma boa ideia, mas era alguma coisa.

Como não estava dando certo, Quinn decidiu se deixar levar pelo tempo.

Mas aqui estava ela colocando comida para o idiota do cachorro da Rachel que mastigava um de seus tênis, no momento. E ela só fazia isso porque Rachel pediu, e aqueles olhos castanhos lhe pedindo algo, era como um gatinho pedindo carinho.

Quinn se odiou por está fazendo aquilo.

Ela não se apaixonava, ela queria sexo. Muito sexo. Sexo selvagem. Sexo arrebatador de deixá-la com os dedos dormentes e as pernas fracas, e fazer a outra pessoa desmaiar. Isso que ela queria.

E quando estava quase obtendo isso, Rachel a impediu, alegando que era muito cedo para aquilo acontecer. E o que Quinn fez? O que? Ela obedeceu a morena como se fosse um cachorrinho!

Ela não deveria ter comido aqueles camarões gigantes que todo mundo ficava chamando de pitu. Aquela festa estava um tédio, por isso que não ia nas festas do pessoal de Administração, era sempre melhor na do pessoal de Fotografia e Cinematografia, eles pelo menos serviam bebidas alcoólicas. Logo quando Quinn queria ficar bêbada. Tudo que ela podia fazer era comer os camarões gigantes, sendo idiota o suficiente para esquecer que era alérgica.

Então ficou vomitando as tripas até quatro horas da manhã, quando misteriosamente Rachel aparece sendo totalmente carinhosa e lhe dando carinho e remédio e algo para tirar o gosto de vomito da língua.

Então Quinn perde totalmente o controle do que deveria falar e acaba dizendo coisas que nem mesmo sabia que sentia. E isso resultou em um beijo. Não que Quinn esteja reclamando, foi um beijo muito quente, e Rachel era malditamente gostosa e tinha aquelas pernas sensacionais que Quinn idolatrava.

Então elas passam o dia todo juntas, Quinn acaba contando seus segredos para Rachel, que a disse que iria estar ali para ela sempre que ela precisar. Quinn se sentiu feliz quando escutou aquilo vindo daqueles lábios sensacionais e grossos e incrivelmente deliciosos. Antes disso elas tem um amasso super quente onde Rachel pede para parar que era cedo demais.

E Quinn parou.


	8. Hi, I'm Beth!

Depois da metralhadora de perguntas vindo de Kurt, e alguns bolinhos de morango e outros de chocolate vindo de Blaine, Rachel finalmente ligou para Quinn perguntando se ela poderia ir buscá-la, e a outra não negou. Era estranho como as coisas entre elas estavam acontecendo muito rápido, não que ela estivesse reclamando! Isso era bom, mas ainda era estranho.

Não demorou muito para Quinn lhe ligar e dizer que já estava esperando. Demorou um pouco para sair do apartamento, pois Kurt ainda parecia insatisfeito com as respostas que recebeu – Rachel resumiu o máximo que pode. Quando finalmente estava no térreo viu aqueles cabelos rosados de longe, mesmo sendo meia noite e tudo parecia um breu, ela estava ali totalmente entretida com um cigarro provavelmente mentolado, e parecia alheia do mundo. Rachel sorriu para aquela imagem, daria uma bela foto.

Aproximou-se e Quinn finalmente a percebeu e sorriu de canto, dando uma ultima tragada no cigarro e jogando no chão, pisando em seguida. Rachel não hesitou em se acolher nos braços que lhe foram oferecidos. Quinn apertou fortemente os braços ao redor de Rachel, que suspirou. O cheiro dela era único, leve cheiro de tabaco e sabão de avelã. Era incrível, Rachel poderia cheirá-la o dia todo, mesmo já tendo feito isso.

"Temos que parar em uma pizzaria antes de voltar para o apartamento," Quinn avisou quando já estavam no carro.

"Por que?" Rachel perguntou distraidamente olhando as ruas.

"Santana quer pizza, ela pelo menos me deu o dinheiro," Balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho.

"Por que não pede?" Rachel perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

Quinn balançou a cabeça novamente, "Por que ela acha que quando isso acontece, os motoqueiros comem uma azeitona."

Rachel riu levemente, pensou um pouco antes de perguntar: "Quando vou conhecer Beth?" Mudou totalmente de assunto.

Totalmente com medo de Quinn mudar de humor, mas surpreendentemente, isso não aconteceu.

"Liguei para Puck hoje, talvez ela venha amanhã já que é final de semana," Quinn sorriu de lado.

"Finalmente vou poder conhecer sua filha?" Rachel perguntou divertida.

"Sim, mas não use o 'finalmente'," Revirou os olhos antes de continuar, "você só soube hoje que eu tenho uma filha, não é tempo suficiente para usar o 'finalmente'."

Rachel bufou e empurrou levemente o ombro de Quinn, que riu um pouco mais alto.

O resto do caminho foi descontraído, chegaram a pizzaria e pediram as pizzas, e logo estavam subindo as escadas do prédio, rindo descontraidamente, Rachel ria das brincadeiras de Quinn fazia, e Quinn ria da risada de Rachel. Quando chegaram no andar do apartamento delas, a porta estava aberta e Santana estava parada encostada no batente da porta, de braços cruzados e encarando as duas.

"As pizzas?" Ela latiu e Quinn entregou as pizzas a ela. "Hunf."

Ela se virou e entrou no apartamento. Rachel e Quinn acompanharam ela. Santana estava colocando as pizzas na mesa e logo entrou na cozinha e apareceu com três garrafas de vinho. Rachel franziu o cenho. Ela não lembrava de ter visto aquelas garrafas antes.

"Comemoração?" Quinn perguntou se jogando no sofá, e Rachel se jogou ao seu lado, logo sentindo um braço em seus ombros.

"Sim," Santana sorriu largamente, e Brittany apareceu saltitando, "conta para elas, amor." Pediu docemente para sua namorada.

Brittany estava quicando no mesmo lugar, parecendo incrivelmente animada, "Um professor meu me indicou para ser coreografa da Beyonce, ele mostrou todos os meus vídeos a ela," Ela ainda estava quicando, e Santana a abraçou por trás beijando sua bochecha e colocando o queixo em seu ombro, "ela foi pessoalmente na minha sala dizer que ficaria muito feliz que eu fosse dançarina dela!" Brittany continuou tentando pular mas sendo contida por Santana que sorriu abertamente.

Quinn pareceu realmente feliz, ela se levantou do sofá sorrindo "Isso é incrível Bri, vem aqui," ela abriu os braços e Brittany se soltou de Santana para correr até Quinn e saltar em seus braços, Quinn riu apertando a loira que saltou e colocou as pernas em torno da cintura de Quinn, "Estou orgulhosa de você," Murmurou no ouvido da loira que riu baixinho.

"Isso é realmente incrível," Rachel comentou enquanto se levantava.

Brittany finalmente soltou Quinn e correu para abraçar Rachel. Praticamente esmagando Rachel. Brittany era muito alta, e Rachel era muito baixa, isso não dava muito certo.

Depois de todos esses abraços, elas se sentaram a mesa e começaram a comer. Rachel comia separadamente sua pizza vegan e Quinn sua pizza de bacon, enquanto Brittany e Santana dividiam uma de alguma coisa que Rachel preferiam não saber, ela só sabia que tinha abacaxi.

A conversa fluía tranquilamente, Brittany contava em como quase surtou quando viu a Beyonce, "Ela cheirava a chocolate," Comentou fazendo as outras três franzirem o cenho.

Decidiram não comentar, e continuaram a conversar, Rachel falou sobre o trabalho que tinha que fazer, que era se apresentar com uma das musicas dos Beatles com um próprio arranjo.

"Quinn te ajuda," Santana disse contendo sua namorada que estava no quinto copo de vinho.

"Hm?" Quinn olhou para Santana e depois para Rachel, "Eu o que?"

Santana revirou os olhos, Quinn simplesmente não prestava atenção em nada se bacon estivesse na sua frente, "Você ajuda Berry a escolher uma música para apresentar,"

Rachel franziu o cenho pelo modo como Santana a chamou, ela achava que eram intimas o suficiente para se referir pelo primeiro nome.

"Ahn... Claro, tudo bem," Quinn murmurou e voltou a babar em cima do bacon.

E a conversa voltou a fluir, só que somente entre Rachel, Santana e Brittany. Não demorou para Spock aparecer feliz e trazer Quinn de volta para a realidade quando ele pulou em seu colo para pegar o pedaço de pizza que ela comia.

Isso fez Brittany gargalhar alto, e Santana também, Rachel somente sorriu para Quinn que tentava se esquivar do cachorro. "Rachel, tira esse cachorro daqui!" Quinn pediu, praticamente implorando.

"Spockie!" Rachel chamou e Spock olhou para ela, descendo do colo de Quinn e correndo para o dela. "Não pode fazer isso," Rachel brigou enquanto acariciava as orelhas do cachorro .

Escutou Quinn bufar, "você falando assim com ele, ele não vai nunca saber que fez uma coisa errada."

Rachel sorriu para Quinn e piscou um olho para ela, fazendo a outra revirar os olhos e voltar a se fixar no bacon.

XxX

Era três e meia da manhã, Rachel estava deitada no sofá com Spock dormindo em seu estomago com uma mão enterrada no cabelo de Quinn, que estava quase dormindo sentada no chão em frente ao sofá. Santana e Brittany estavam aconchegadas na poltrona. Pela primeira vez, Santana deixou Rachel ficar com o sofá.

Rachel olhou ao redor, vendo Quinn com a cabeça jogada para trás, praticamente roncando enquanto ela arranhava as unhas em seu coro cabeludo, e logo olhou para Santana e Brittany que estava cochichando entre si. Revirando os olhos, Rachel se inclinou e encostou os lábios na orelha de Quinn, "Não quer ir dormir lá no quarto?" Perguntou suavemente, vendo os pelinhos da nuca de Quinn se eriçarem.

"No seu quarto?" Quinn sussurrou sonolenta, e Rachel sorriu.

"Pode ser," Deu de ombros e observou Quinn se levantar preguiçosamente do chão.

Rachel colocou Spock deitado no sofá e ele se enrolou em uma bola e colocando a cabeça em cima da almofada. Rachel sorriu e abraçou a cintura de Quinn que olhou para Santana e Brittany, "Estamos indo dormir," Avisou, mas nenhuma das duas pareceu se importar.

Quinn revirou os olhos e colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Rachel e caminharam preguiçosamente até seu quarto. Chegando lá, Quinn simplesmente se jogou na cama, e Rachel se jogou ao seu lado.

"Beth vem hoje," Quinn murmurou sonolenta enquanto se arrumava nos travesseiros. "Puck me ligou e disse que vai trazê-la."

Rachel sorriu e se aconchegou em Quinn. "Vou conhecer sua filha," Cantarolou no ouvido da Quinn, que sorriu levemente.

"Uh Huh," Murmurou e abraçou Rachel adormecendo logo depois.

Rachel não demorou muito para adormecer entorpecida com o cheiro de Quinn.

XxX

Era sábado, Rachel estava sentada em sua cama, com Quinn na sua frente, ela afinava um violão enquanto a morena a observava curiosa.

Rachel não sabia que Quinn tocava violão.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava violão," Comentou e Quinn a olhou e sorriu de canto.

"Eu toco desde dos sete anos," Murmurou dando de ombros.

"Isso é interessante," Rachel comentou novamente.

"Mmm... então, que musica você tem em mente?" Quinn perguntou posicionando os dedos nas cordas e no braço do violão, começando a dedilhar levemente.

"Eu estava pensando em _Let It Be_ mas então me veio em mente que muitas pessoas poderiam apresentar essa musica, então eu pensei em _Hey Jude_, mas eu não gostei muito quando tentei cantar essa música," Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para Quinn que parecia realmente interessada no que ela estava falando, " então em pensei em _Across The Universe_, já que é o nome do filme, mas não gostei tanto dessa música, também tentei _Oh! Darling_, mas não deu muito certo, atualmente estou pensando em _All You Need Is Love." _Rachel finalmente terminou seu discurso.

Quinn assentiu lentamente franzindo o cenho tentando processar o que Rachel estava falando. "Certo... Quer tentar?" Ela voltou a dedilhar o violão por alguns segundos, então começou a tocar. "Você pode começar quando quiser," Quinn disse. O dedilhado começou lentamente. Rachel sabia quando começar...

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn how the play the game  
It's easy_

Rachel nem percebeu que estava com os olhos fechados, e os abriu para cantar a próxima parte, e olhou nos olhos de Quinn, que a encarava admirada, mas nunca parando de tocar.

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy_

No refrão, Quinn fez questão de fazer uma segunda voz, Rachel sorriu para ela, sua voz era doce e suave.

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

Quando terminaram a musica, Rachel sorriu novamente, mas balançou a cabeça, não era essa a música que ela queria, Quinn também balançou a cabeça negando. Ela também não achou apropriado.

"Acho que você deveria tentar alguma música que não tinha no filme," Quinn sugeriu e Rachel considerou.

"Pode ser... Mas eu não conheço muito os Beatles, eu não sei uma música apropriada," Rachel disse e Quinn franziu o cenho enquanto pensava.

"Eu amo os Beatles, tenho algumas sugestões para você," Quinn sugeriu e sorriu, Rachel assentiu e Quinn riu, "Certo, que tal, _Yesterday_?" Sugeriu.

"Eu conheço essa," Rachel disse.

"Então...?"

"Acho que é uma boa ideia," Quinn sorriu novamente e começou a dedilhar.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Quinn a encarava admirada, Rachel realmente tinha uma voz maravilhosa.

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

Ela terminou em um sussurro, e abriu os olhos encontrando os avelãs de Quinn, que pareciam brilhar em um dourado forte.

"Eu amo essa musica," Quinn sussurrou e colocou o violão em cima da cama, "é tão calma, e me faz querer me apaixonar," sussurrou novamente e se arrastou para se aproximar de Rachel.

"Como assim?" Rachel perguntou também em um sussurro.

"Eu não sei... Só sei," Quinn riu baixinho, e aproximou seus lábios dos de Rachel.

"Você vai me beijar?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso pequeno.

"Sim."

E seus lábios foram cobertos pelos doces e viciantes lábios de Quinn. Um suspiro escapou e Rachel sentiu que Quinn estava a empurrando para se deitar na cama. E ela não hesitou em deitar e puxar Quinn para ficar sobre ela.

Antes de conseguirem aprofundar o beijo, escutaram alguém esmurrar a porta e gritar, "Vadia sua filha chegou!" Era Santana.

"Parece que vou conhecer Beth," Rachel sussurrou vendo Quinn sair de cima dela, completamente contragosto.

"Sim, mas ela não devia ter chegado logo agora!" Quinn reclamou e se levantou da cama, "Vamos?" Estendeu uma mão para Rachel que aceitou de muito bom gosto.

Chegando na sala, ela viu que um homem abraçava Brittany apertado. Rachel ficou confusa, e olhou para Santana que revirava os olhos e cruzava os braços. Rachel chutou que o home fosse o tal de Noah Puckerman.

Ela procurou por Beth, e logo uma garotinha correr para os braços de Quinn que estava ao seu lado. "Mamãe!" A garotinha gritou e Quinn sorriu pegando ela em seus braços.

"Princesa!" A garotinha era linda, e Quinn parecia verdadeiramente feliz por ter ela em seus braços. "Mamãe estava com saudades," Quinn murmurou para a garota que abraçou seu pescoço.

"Eu também, mamãe," Ela murmurou e sorriu com uma janelinha nos dentes. Rachel sorriu com a fofura.

Então Beth olhou para ela, e Rachel sorriu mais ainda e acenou para ela, Quinn virou para olhar para Rachel e olhou para Beth, "Bethie, essa é ahn... essa é Rachel, nova... ahn..." Quinn parecia verdadeiramente confusa em como se referir a Rachel, então olhou para a morena que assentiu, "essa é Rachel, a nova _namorada_ da mamãe," Rachel sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido com a declaração.

"Nova namorada da mamãe?" Beth repetiu olhando para Rachel e inclinando um pouco a cabeça par ao lado.

"Sim, Bethie essa é a nova namorada da mamãe," Quinn sorriu para Rachel.

"Oi Beth," Rachel acenou com a mão para a garotinha.

"Minha Hot Mama!" Foi gritado e Quinn se virou para ver o tal de Puck vindo até elas e colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Quinn., "quem é?" Ele perguntou descaradamente olhando para as pernas de Rachel.

"Você é casado, Noah" Quinn resmungou, "E pode tirando os olhos!"

"O que? Essa é sua?" Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, "Ahn... é sua..."

"Ahn... Eu sou Rachel Berry," Rachel se apresentou e esticou a mão para Noah.

"Ahhh que isso! Sem formalidades!" E ela sentiu ser levantada pelo abraço forte de urso.

"Solta ela Puckerman!" Quinn ordenou e ele logo a soltou.

"Você é Judia!" Ele deu um grito animado.

"Sim," Rachel respondeu verdadeiramente confusa.

"Oi, eu sou Beth!"

Rachel, Puck e Quinn olharam para a garotinha nos braços dela, que sorria animada esticando a mãozinha para Rachel.


	9. May I Hug You?

Beth era um anjo.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ela queria que todos pensassem. Rachel estava incrivelmente impressionada em como a garota era inteligente. Ela era um geniozinho do mal.

Desde que Rachel começou a simpatizar com ela, ela começou a mostrar seu verdadeiro lado. Sempre que ela queria alguma coisa, ela fazia biquinho e os olhos brilhavam. Quinn simplesmente derretia e fazia tudo o que ela quisesse. E desde que ela chegou, ela nem deixou Brittany assistir tevê, ela ficava ali no sofá, empanturrada de doces e totalmente vidrada em algum desenho que Brittany dizia não gostar.

E Quinn não parava de paparica-la.

Tudo que a loirinha quisesse, ela simplesmente não negava. Ela não sabia negar. Rachel estava seriamente repensando ter um relacionamento serio com Quinn.

O lado bom disso, é que Beth totalmente simpatizou com Rachel. Ela era doce com Rachel e ainda a chamava de 'Tia Rach'. Pelo menos na frente de Quinn. Por trás, aquela menininha de seis anos era um monstrinho.

"Essa mini-Q é malditamente fofa," Santana resmungou ao lado de Rachel, "mas é um monstrinho." Rachel silenciosamente concordou.

As duas estavam lado a lado observando Beth que parecia entretida com o que passava na tevê. Spock estava ao lado de Rachel também observando Beth. Ele não parecia gostar muito dela por ela ter lhe apertado tanto quando lhe viu que ele saiu choramingando de dor.

"Onde está Brittany?" Rachel perguntou se dirigindo a Santana que não tirava os olhos da loirinha sentada no sofá.

"Está no quarto, ela não sai de lá até que a mini-Q vá dormir," Então finalmente olhou para Rachel, "ela geralmente dorme no quarto que você está," Rachel engoliu em seco, mas Santana apenas deu de ombros, "provavelmente Quinn vai deixar ela dormir em seu próprio quarto."

"Eu espero que sim," Rachel disse baixo, "eu não quero dividir o quarto com esse geniozinho do mal."

Santana soltou uma risada pelo nariz e cruzou os braços, " Você tem sorte," Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha para a latina que apenas deu um sorriso de canto, "Pelo menos a mini-Q gosta mais de você do que de mim."

"Ela não parece gostar muito de mim," Rachel contrariou.

"Acredite em mim, ela gosta," Santana suspirou e olhou para Rachel novamente, "Ela apenas está com medo de você roubar Quinn dela."

Nesse exato momento Quinn entrou na sala e sentou ao lado de Beth, que rapidamente lhe abraçou apertado. O sorriso no rosto de Quinn fez o coração de Rachel bater mais rápido, "Tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer,"

"Eu não sei," Santana respirou fundo encarando a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente, "eu acho incrível como ela se afeiçoou rapidamente a você, e olha que eu conheço Quinn a muito tempo," Rachel olhou para Santana, totalmente confusa, a latina bufou e olhou para Rachel, "eu nunca vi Quinn ficar tão interessada em alguém em tão pouco tempo," ela riu debochadamente, "na verdade eu acho que nunca vi Quinn ficar interessada em alguém."

"O quer dizer com isso?" Rachel pergunta curiosa. Ela realmente não achava que Quinn fosse somente uma desalmada que ficasse por ai dormindo com varias e jogando fora. Não. Ela não pensava isso. Não mesmo. Nem um pouco. _Continue falando que talvez um dia você mesma acredite._

"O que eu quero dizer, Berry," Santana encarou Rachel, "que você deve ter alguma coisa especial para Quinn lhe notar.". Ela terminou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Por que isso?"

"Desde que eu conheço Quinn, ela nunca pareceu tão animada em simplesmente falar de alguém, nem mesmo de Beth, ou até fotografia," Santana tirou os olhos de Rachel e olhou para Quinn que embalava Beth em seus braços, "Sabia que nós já namoramos?" O queixo de Rachel despencou.

_Oi?_

"Oi?"

"É... foi depois que ela se assumiu," Santana deu de ombros, "não era nada demais, só sexo, e amizade, só que resolvemos nos assumir como namoradas para que as lideres parassem de dar em cima de nós," riu baixinho para não chamar atenção.

"Minha nossa," Rachel ainda tinha a boca aberta quando Santana a olhou novamente.

"Olha, eu não sou coração de gelo, ok? Eu sei que sou gostosa e tudo mais, mas eu já amei, e amo muito minha Britt, nossa relação não é só sexo e-"

"Eu sei," Rachel a interrompeu. "Sei que ama Brittany, não é por isso que estou assustada, é só que..." suspirou, "você e Quinn parecem se odiar."

Santana riu pelo nariz, um riso cheio de escárnio, "eu amo aquela vadia rosa," murmurou baixinho.

Rachel pensou que sua audição tinha dado defeito, "Oi?"

"Não diga a ela que eu te disse isso," Santana a olhou ameaçadoramente.

"Ok."

Santana suspirou e descruzou os braços, "Eu vou para meu quarto," Ela parou no caminho e olhou para Rachel, "Não que eu te deva satisfações."

"Ahn... Ok."

E então ela sumiu no corredor.

Eram raras suas conversas com Santana, e quando aconteciam eram realmente boas, as vezes desconfortáveis, mas não deixavam de ser interessantes. A latina sempre revelava algo interessante sobre o passado delas.

Spock choramingou ao seu lado. Rachel o encarou e se agachou para pegá-lo.

"Está na hora de dormir não é Spockie?" Sua voz saiu ridiculamente fina, "mamãe vai lhe levar para o quarto," Então caminhou com o cachorro no colo até o quarto, mas antes olhando para Quinn que lhe encarava de volta com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

XxX

Depois de deixar Beth dormindo em sua cama, Quinn ficou indecisa se deitava ali com sua filha ou ia para o quarto em frente ao seu. Sabia que seria mais sensato deitar com sua filha, mas era tão incrivelmente tentador ir lá para o quarto de Rachel e envolver a pequena morena em seus braços e escutar ela resmungar perdida em seus sonhos. Mas olhando para Beth... Fazia tempo que não via a sua princesinha.

Beth normalmente dorme sozinha, no quarto em que agora é de Rachel, e Quinn dorme em seu próprio quarto, sem pestanejar.

Não sabia se podia chegar deitando na cama de Rachel sem nem perguntar se podia, até porque seria invasão de privacidade.

A tentação ganhou.

Quinn abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Rachel, e entrou vendo a morena deitada no meio ta cama, totalmente agarrada em um travesseiro. Quinn sorriu com a cena. Rachel era adorável.

Spock que estava deitado no final da cama aos pés de Rachel, levantou a cabeça e a inclinou encarando Quinn curiosamente. Quinn tinha quase certeza de que esse cachorro lia mentes. Agora parecia que ele a encarava de um modo suspeito. Ela suspirou e sentou na cama olhando para Rachel que estava de costas para ela.

Às vezes não entendia em como aquela morena lhe deixava tão feliz. Rachel tinha o poder de lhe fazer sorrir apenas sorrindo. E isso era muito incrível. Rachel soltou um suspiro pelos lábios carnudos e tentadores. Quinn poderia se perder naqueles lábios. Era tão saborosos e suculentos. E aquelas pernas nuas agarradas no travesseiro. Aquelas longas, morenas e torneadas pernas maravilhosas. Quinn também se perderia naquelas pernas. O quão incrível séria ter aquelas pernas em seus ombros, pressionando as coxas em suas orelhas enquanto enfiava a língua em sua...

_Pare antes que você acabe atacando-a sem sentido._

Respirou fundo tentando controlar a excitação.

Spock a olhava quase que repreendendo- a.

Rachel fazia isso com ela. Fazia Quinn pensar em varias formas de fodê-la gostosamente, apertar os dedos naquelas coxas bronzeadas escutá-la gemer seu nome, ou sussurrar coisas sujas em seu ouvido.

Quinn precisava parar de pensar nessas coisas.

Mas Rachel não facilitava as coisas usando esse short incrivelmente curto para dormir, Quinn jurava que dava para ver um pouco da bunda da morena.

Há quanto tempo não fazia sexo? Poderia ser algumas semanas, mas para ela parecia décadas. Quinn era uma pessoa sexualmente ativa, precisava se aliviar de algum jeito... Nem que fosse a masturbação. Mas Quinn não queria se rebaixar a esse ponto. Era muito feliz com mulheres lhe satisfazendo, não queria se rebaixar a ponto de se satisfazer com os próprios dedos.

Suspirou e deitou na cama de barriga para cima. Não demorou muito para Rachel sentir sua presença e largar o travesseiro, virando para abraçar a cintura de Quinn colocando a cabeça sob seu queixo e resmungar, "Achei que fosse dormir com Beth."

Quinn sorriu e embrulhou Rachel em seus braços, a morena suspirou feliz, "Ela gosta de dormir sozinha," respondeu em um sussurro.

"Mmhm" Rachel resmungou antes de suspirar a cair em um sono profundo.

Quinn só pode sorrir mais ainda.

XxX

Quinn acordou sentindo algo gelado em seus pés, olhou para baixo e viu que Rachel continuava adormecida na mesma posição. Quinn não estava reclamando, até por que a perna de Rachel contornava sua cintura, e isso não era nada ruim, e também sua mão reposava confortavelmente sobra a bunda durinha da morena.

E não, ela não podia reclamar de nada disso.

Mas o que estava lhe incomodando era que algo áspero tocava em seus pés os deixando molhados. Quinn inclinou mais a cabeça para ver Spock totalmente feliz lambendo seus pés.

Bufando, Quinn preferiu ignorar.

Escutou um suspiro e Quinn viu Rachel se remexer embaixo de si, até finalmente abrir os olhos castanhos. Fechou-os novamente por causa da claridade, então os abriu, e olhou para cima para enfrentar Quinn.

Ela sorriu antes de resmungar: "Que horas são?".

Quinn se inclinou para olhar para o despertador ao lado da cama, "oito e meia," respondeu calmamente, afinal era domingo.

"Mmmm." Rachel voltou a se aconchegar em Quinn, "Não deveria ver se Beth acordou?" Perguntou e Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber o tom na voz de Rachel.

"Ela só acorda depois das dez quando não tem aula," Respondeu enquanto afundava o nariz nos cabelos de Rachel e respirava fundo. O cheiro de Rachel era fantástico.

"Mmmm... então não faz mal eu dormir agarrada em você?" Rachel perguntou, sua voz quase se perdendo por causa do sono.

"Acho que não," Quinn respondeu sem conseguir esconder o sorriso idiota que se espalhava em seus lábios.

Ela estava sorrindo demais esses dias.

Não demorou muito para ela observar Rachel adormecer e finalmente acabar adormecendo com ela.

E Spock ainda lambia seu pé.

XxX

As vezes Rachel realmente não entendia as pessoas, ela lutava para entender nem que seja uma parte delas, pelo menos o básico, mas as pessoas sempre a confundiam. Beth por exemplo. Ela ontem era um geniozinho do mal, um monstrinho. Hoje ela está um anjo.

Desde que acordou ela sentou no sofá e colocou em algum desenho, quando Brittany acordou, ela deixou Brittany assistir o desenho que queria. E isso foi estranho, mas nada fora do normal. Pelo menos ainda não. Então Santana apareceu e sentou ao lado de Brittany que se aconchegou nela,Beth não disse nada, ela olhou para a cena e sorriu, depois voltou a prestar atenção no desenho. Isso também tão estranho. Também quando Spock sentou no tapete para acompanhar Brittany no desenho, Beth não o apertou, e sim ficou acariciando seu pelo.

Isso também não foi tão estranho, mas o suficiente para Rachel saber que tinha dedo de Quinn naquilo.

"Eu conversei com ela," Quinn respondeu quando Rachel a confrontou, "ela estava meio triste por que achava que eu estava a substituindo, mas eu disse que nunca faria isso com ela. Ela entendeu." Deu de ombros e voltou a limpar a lente da câmera.

Quinn estava sentada na cadeira da sala com uma câmera desmontada na mesa a sua frente, e limpava cada parte dela. Rachel não conseguiu entender o porque de ela está fazendo isso, ela tinha quase certeza de que a câmera já estava limpa.

"Mas ela nunca foi assim com Brittany e Santana?" Rachel perguntou sentando na cadeira ao lado de Quinn e apoiando um cotovelo na mesa para observar melhor o trabalho de Quinn.

"Ela sempre gostou muito da San e da Britt, mas ela tinha ciúmes do meu relacionamento com as duas," Deu de ombros novamente, "esse foi outro assunto que conversei com ela ontem."

Rachel se virou para ver a cena. Santana deitada no sofá, olhando para a tevê, Brittany totalmente deitada em cima dela, de costas para a latina que tinha os braços envoltos da cintura da loira. Beth não parecia nem um pouco e incomodada, ela assistia o desenho e ainda comentava algumas coisas com Brittany.

"Parece ter dado muito certo," Rachel disse baixinho e escutou Quinn rir.

"Eu sou a mãe dela, Rach, ela tem que me escutar," Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso presunçoso idiota que Rachel odiava. E odiava ainda mais agora que Quinn não levantou a cabeça em nenhum momento para olhá-la.

"Ela não é uma adolescente, mas tem a mentalidade de um," Rachel comentou voltando a olhar para as garotas.

"Beth é inteligente, mas também é mimada, ela acha que deve ter o que quer quando quiser," Quinn deu de ombros, "não sei porque ela é assim."

Claro que não sabe.

"Mmmm." Rachel preferiu ficar calada e observar Quinn que agora montava a maquina.

Ela parecia muito interessada no que fazia, mordia a língua quando colocava as peças com mais delicadeza, e mordia o lábio quando elas encaixavam onde ela as colocava. Quinn sabia ser malditamente sexy quando queria.

E às vezes Rachel pensava que ela queria isso o tempo todo.

"O que vai fazer hoje a noite?" Rachel escutou Quinn perguntar, ela ainda parecia imersa montando sua câmera, mas mesmo assim parou um pouco para olha-la.

"Ver algum filme e dormir, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo," Quinn assentiu enquanto mordia o lábio.

"Eu estava pensando, já que você é a minha nova namorada," Rachel sorriu com isso, "nós poderíamos ver algum filme juntas," Quinn sugeriu e logo continuou, "no cinema, é claro."

Rachel sorriu novamente, a ideia das duas indo para um encontro. Aconchegadas uma na outra enquanto assistiam o filme, os braços de Quinn envolta de si. "Claro, isso seria ótimo."

Quinn sorriu e voltou a montar a fazer o que fazia antes. Rachel estava totalmente desligada prestando atenção somente no que Quinn fazia, e nem percebeu que Beth caminhava calmamente até elas. "Mamãe," ela chamou com delicadeza, fazendo Quinn parar o que fazia e virar para a pequena.

"Oi, princesa," Quinn pegou a loirinha e colocou em seu colo, fazendo-a ficar de frente para Rachel que sorriu para ela e foi retribuída timidamente.

"Próxima semana vai ter o dia das mães na minha escola," Beth torcia os dedos timidamente e não olhava para sua mãe. Rachel sorriu com isso.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Quinn perguntou baixinho encostando os lábios na cabeça loira.

"Se você puder ir..." Quinn riu gostosamente e beijou a bochecha de Beth.

"é claro que eu vou, minha princesa," Quinn falou com uma voz de criança. Isso fez Beth abrir um sorriso lindo.

Rachel praticamente travou.

_O mesmo sorriso..._

XxX

Depois que Noah pegou Beth no apartamento, Quinn e Rachel saíram para o cinema. No caminho todo, elas conversavam sobre a apresentação de Rachel. Discutiam sobre o arranjo que Rachel ia fazer em _Yesterday_. Logo chegaram ao Shopping, as mãos de Quinn se mantinham nos bolsos do casaco e Rachel andava calmamente ao seu lado. Elas ainda conversavam animadamente. Quase não pareciam que se conheciam há somente dois meses.

Mesmo que Quinn estivesse com as mãos no bolso para somente evitar a tentação de tocar Rachel, a morena pareceu não perceber isso. E simplesmente se agarrou em seu braço. Quinn precisou respirar algumas vezes para se controlar, e não puxá-la para o banheiro mais próximo e fazer tudo o que queria.

Assim elas pareciam que estavam em um relacionamento sério. E até poderia ser isso, afinal, foi o que ela disse para Beth. Seria o primeiro relacionamento sério de Quinn. E ela gostava muito de Rachel para negar algo assim. E andar agarrada com ela em público parecia a melhor coisa que ela já tinha experimentado. Tirando beijar Rachel, e provavelmente dormir com Rachel, no sentido literal. Mas certamente, transar com Rachel deveria ser a perfeição. Nunca tinha levado uma garota para sair, era sempre sexo e somente isso, as vezes ela repetia as garotas com quem dormia, mas com Rachel tudo parecia natural, mesmo nunca tendo ido para a cama com Rachel com a intenção de transar com ela, isso parecia natural. Mesmo assim Quinn mal podia esperar para ter Rachel para si.

Estavam olhando os cartazes dos filmes, Rachel queria ver _Gravity _ e Quinn queria beijar Rachel. Logo depois de Quinn brigar para comprar os ingressos – Rachel insistia que ela deveria pagar, mas Quinn disse que quem pagava era ela porque foi ela que a chamou – ela deixou Rachel pagar o lanche, e entraram na sala, pegando um lugar no fundo.

Ao longo do filme, Rachel parecia realmente interessada, e Quinn estava se sentindo quente. Ela queria agarrar Rachel naquela sala fria e escura, com muito barulho. Não tinha ninguém naquela fila e nem na fila da frente, era território livre, mas teria que ser mais silencioso, pois na próxima fila tinha uma mulher com seus filhos. Olhando para Rachel, Quinn tocou de leve sua perna descoberta pela saia, logo a morena se virou para olhá-la curiosamente.

"Algum problema? Não está gostando do filme? É bom que esteja, pois foi você que pagou, se tivesse me deixado pagar pelo menos eu não ficaria com remorso por ter lhe obrigado a assistir um filme que você não iria gostar, mesmo pagando por ele e..." Quinn revirou os olhos e se inclinou cobrindo os lábios de Rachel com os seus.

Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada no filme.

Rachel não fez nenhum movimento para se separar, e Quinn se sentiu imensamente feliz por isso. Levou sua mão até a cintura de Rachel e virou um pouco a morena para si. Sentiu a mão de Rachel em sua nuca e se engancharem nos fios rosados no cabelo de Quinn. Os lábios de Rachel se moviam lentamente, em um beijo languido. Quinn queria que fosse mais desesperado, mas quente, mas excitante – não que esse não fosse, era tão incrível quanto qualquer outro – mas Rachel queria apenas um beijo normal, comum que a fizesse se sentir feliz.

Quinn não iria reclamar, até porque sua mão estava descendo até a coxa de Rachel, ela não iria reclamar disso, nunca iria reclamar de sentir aquela pele bronzeada e quente sob seus dedos. A melhor coisa disso, era sentir Rachel se arrepiar e arfar em sua boca, para logo espremer os lábios com mais força. Quinn não pensou duas vezes em enfiar a língua na boca de Rachel, que não hesitou em chupar a língua de Quinn.

"Rachel..." Quinn se escutou gemer.

Virou um pouco para o lado e parou o beijo, apenas para levantar o descanso de braço e se aproximar de Rachel. Colou os lábios novamente. Ela poderia fazer isso o dia todo e todos os dias. O lábio inferior de Rachel ficava perfeitamente entre os seus, sugava levemente o lábio enquanto a morena suspirava e tentava ficar mais próxima de Quinn.

Então escutaram um pigarro. E Rachel rapidamente se soltou de Quinn e se virou para frente, uma mulher estava virada para elas, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Pelo menos era isso que dava para ver na pouca luz, "Vocês estão em um lugar publico." A mulher as avisou.

Quando ela voltou a prestar atenção no filme, Quinn quase morria sem ar tentando não rir, então olhou para Rachel e ficou preocupada. A morena estava completamente vermelha pelo que dava para ver no escuro.

"Você está bem?" Quinn perguntou para Rachel que apenas assentiu. "Sinto muito," Quinn sussurrou e a morena finalmente virou a cabeça para lhe olhar.

"Tudo bem, a culpa também foi minha," ela deu de ombros soltando um suspiro.

"Realmente, isso é verdade." Quinn disse balançando a cabeça.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Mas a maior parte da culpa é sua."

Quinn riu antes de dar de ombros e resmungar "Valeu a pena", e Rachel corou.

Quinn sorriu e colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Rachel, que se aconchegou no abraço de Quinn. E assim elas permaneceram até o final do filme. Mesmo que Quinn não tenha prestado atenção em nada.

XxX

Rachel insistiu par que fosse perfeito, então praticamente obrigou Quinn para levá-la até o Central Park com um argumento mais o menos assim 'Nenhum encontro é perfeito se não terminar no Central Park' Quinn não pode argumentar contra. Ela até tentou, dizendo que isso era o que acontecia nos filmes, e que nada disso existia, não era como se fosse uma tradição de todos os casais que vão para Nova Iorque ou que são de Nova Iorque.

Rachel só encostou seus lábios nos de Quinn para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Mesmo que fosse dez horas da noite, o parque não estava deserto, tinha alguns casais aqui e ali. Foi ai que Quinn percebeu que provavelmente Rachel estava certa: nenhum encontro é perfeito se não terminar no Central Park. Ou pelo menos ela achava que isso era certo. Tinha muitos casais ali.

Sentaram sob uma arvore, lado a lado, um braço de Quinn sobre os ombros de Rachel. Quinn se sentia poderosa assim, como se ela tivesse ganhado o premio, e agora queria mostrar a todos o quão bonito era seu premio.

Não que Rachel fosse um premio.

Rachel não falava nada desde que elas tinham se sentado. Ela apenas arrancava a grama ao seu lado e soprava para o vento, que infelizmente estava na direção de Quinn, que tinha que evitar comer grama. Mas Rachel não percebia isso, e já estava irritando Quinn.

"Okay, chega," Quinn se manifestou quando Rachel soprou novamente a grama. Ela limpava irritada, o rosto, enquanto Rachel gargalhava, "Claro, vai rindo."

"Oh Deus, me desculpa," Rachel pediu, mas não parava de rir.

Quinn tentou se manter séria, mas é impossível quando se tem uma Rachel Berry gargalhando gostosamente perto de si. Quinn adoraria escutar essa risada para sempre.

"Hmm, claro," Bufou levemente disfarçando o sorriso que queria se formar em seu rosto.

"Oh, você está bem?" Rachel perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

"Sim, sim, depois de mastigar grama, eu devo estar bem," Quinn virou a cara, somente de brincadeira, mas Rachel pareceu levar a sério.

"Ahn, sinto muito, Quinn, eu não tinha visto," Ela se virou, ficando de joelhos praticamente em cima de Quinn. Isso ela não poderia reclamar, "Eu estava pensando aqui, e esqueci que você estava ao meu lado e..."

"Não tem problema, _baby_," Sim, isso foi de propósito para ver o quanto Rachel podia corar, e claro acrescentando um sorriso presunçoso que Quinn sabia que a morena adorava.

Rachel bufou, as bochechas não poderiam ficar mais vermelhas. Quinn sorriu com isso.

"Você deveria parar de falar assim," Rachel resmungou e Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas, genuinamente curiosa.

"Assim como?"

"Assim, desse jeito todo carinhoso..." Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha para isso.

"Eu realmente não estou entendendo".

Rachel levantou do chão e começou a andar. Quinn – mesmo sem entender nada – se levantou e correu até a morena, que parecia andar cada vez mais rápido.

"Rachel! Mas que porra...?" Quinn chamou, mas Rachel continuava a andar, batia os pés contra a grama e parecia verdadeiramente irritada.

Quinn bufou e correu até Rachel, puxando seu braço com força, fazendo a morena se chocar contra seu corpo, que rapidamente ficou quente, mas Quinn teria que pensar nisso em uma outra hora. Agora tinha que se preocupar com Rachel, que estava com os olhos marejados.

"O que aconteceu?" Quinn perguntou em um sussurro, já que Rachel estava muito próxima de si.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel repetiu ironicamente, "Você!"

"Eu o que?" Quinn franziu novamente.

"Você, aconteceu, uma hora você é completamente badass, outra hora você é doce e profunda, me deixando completamente confusa." Rachel a essa hora já tinha se soltado de Quinn, e praticamente gritava no meio do Central Park. Quinn olhou ao redor vendo que somente elas estavam ali. Todos os casais já tinham ido embora. "Me deixa confusa, querendo saber qual é a _verdadeira Quinn Fabray_! Mas sempre que me pergunto se é a doce e profunda, você volta a ser aquela Quinn que fuma em publico sem se importar se as outras pessoas estão incomodadas."

Quinn se sentiu mais confusa diante dessa afirmação. Ela nunca realmente achou que as pessoas se incomodassem com ela fumando. Ela simplesmente desligava quando tinha um cigarro entre os lábios, mas agora parece que Rachel se incomodava bastante com isso.

"Por que você iria _querer_ conhecer a verdadeira Quinn?" Quinn perguntou, se sentindo estranhamente desconfortável.

Rachel pareceu confusa diante daquilo, "Porque eu _não iria_ querer conhecer a verdadeira Quinn?" ela rebateu deixando Quinn mais desconfortável.

"Talvez porque a verdadeira Quinn seja muito problemática, e talvez ela não seja muito agradável," Quinn murmurou um pouco envergonhada por algum motivo que ela desconhecia.

"Talvez eu queira conhecer essa Quinn," Rachel resmungou, parecendo mais calma, "Talvez eu me apaixone por ela," Quinn quase não escutou essa ultima frase.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, mas também não pode deixar de se sentir mal, "Um dia talvez eu te mostre essa Quinn,".

Rachel abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que usava, "Esse dia vai demorar?"

Quinn agora sorriu abertamente, "Isso depende de como estaremos até lá." E cruzou os braços enquanto observava Rachel erguer a sobrancelha e sorrir para ela.

"Eu posso te abraçar?" Rachel perguntou estranhamente tímida.

Quinn gargalhou e assentiu, logo para sentir os braços de Rachel circulando sua cintura e a cabeça morena apoiar em seu peito. Quinn só pode acolher Rachel em seus braços, colocando-os sobre os ombros de Rachel, e enterrar o nariz nas grandes madeixas morenas, para logo aspirar o delicioso cheiro de Rachel. Quinn tinha certeza de que era café.


	10. The Beatles Ting

Mais um dia de trabalho, só que dessa vez era diferente. Pelo menos para Quinn. Ou até também para Rachel, que não queria tirar aquele sorriso do rosto. Quinn não entendia o porque de ela está sorrindo tanto. Bom, tinha algumas razoes.

1ª – Quinn ter pedido Rachel em namoro na noite anterior.

2ª – Rachel ter sido indicada para alguma peça que Quinn não entendeu o nome.

3ª – Seus pais terem depositado dinheiro em sua conta.

Quinn estava presa entre esses três.

Rachel apareceu em frente ao balcão novamente, e sorriu para Quinn. Sem dizer nada Quinn colocou os pedidos na bandeja que a morena segurava, e Rachel sorriu mais ainda e se inclinou depositando um selinho rápido nos lábios de Quinn. Depois pegou a bandeja com os pedidos e saiu até a mesa destinada, sem deixar de balançar os quadris sedutoramente para o bar. Onde Quinn estava.

Ela não podia reclamar da felicidade da sua mais nova namorada.

Quinn tinha que dizer... Ter uma namorada era difícil. Principalmente quando se tinha umas quinze mulheres gostosas olhando para ela agora mesmo, e ainda tinha que ser fiel. E agora mesmo tinha uma mulher praticamente esfregando os peitos na cara de Quinn.

"... Então? O que me diz?" A mulher sussurrou totalmente sensual. Quinn até tentou não olhar para os seios da moça, mas era realmente difícil.

"Dizer o que?" Quinn perguntou debilmente, desviando os olhos da mulher e procurando Rachel.

Ela _precisava _achar Rachel.

Ela _realmente_ precisava achar sua namorada.

"Por que não vamos para algum lugar mais calmo, huh?" A mulher resolveu falar novamente, e Quinn estava quase gritando de frustração.

Até que ela sentiu um movimento ao seu lado, como se alguém tivesse subido no balcão do bar. Antes mesmo de virar o rosto para ver quem era essa pessoa fez o favor de fazer isso por ela, mas nem dando tempo de ver quem era a tal pessoa, seus lábios já estavam grudados nos grossos e suculentos lábios de sua namorada. Quinn não iria fazer nada para negar algo assim.

Rachel sugava os lábios de Quinn quase que desesperadamente, enquanto Quinn tentava se estabilizar entre as pernas da morena. A língua de Rachel invadiu sua boca sem permissão – não que precisasse – e sugou sua língua com força, fazendo com que Quinn gemesse um pouco alto. Ela tinha que evitar algo assim, pois estavam em um lugar publico. Não que Quinn tivesse vergonha de fazer isso em publico, contanto que tivesse uma mulher, e sexo, ela não se importava onde fosse, ou se tinha alguém presente, mas provavelmente Rachel não iria querer se expor. Mas levando pela situação... As mãos de Rachel enterrada nos cabelos de Quinn, as pernas cruzadas em sua cintura, e praticamente a engolindo. Quinn tinha quase certeza de que era o que Rachel queria.

A mulher provavelmente não estava mais lá, mas Quinn sabia que tinha alguém olhando para elas, até porque elas estavam em um lugar público, mesmo sendo uma boate/bar GLS onde todo mundo faz o que quer onde quiser – uma das vantagens de trabalhar em um lugar assim. Mas Quinn não deixou de se sentir envergonhada. Até porque eram duas funcionarias – uma bartender e uma garçonete – se agarrando no balcão de bebidas onde fica a vista de todo mundo.

_E ainda tinha aquelas mulheres taradas que provavelmente estavam nos observando. Não que eu esteja reclamando, isso é excitante... Muito quente... Rachel é muito quente... _

Mesmo envergonhada, Quinn não parou de retribuir o beijo, até porque Rachel beijava malditamente bem, o jeito que sua língua enrolava com a dela era fodidamente sensual. Quinn se esforçava para não gemer e se esfregar contra sua namorada, mas seu centro pulsava dolorosamente somente com esse beijo. A falta de ar era esquecida, Rachel tinha um fôlego incrível para alguém normal, até porque ela era uma cantora, e da Broadway, tinha que ter fôlego de sobra. Já Quinn... Quinn era uma atleta. Fora uma Cheerio, depois de ser expulsa, começou a fazer natação e atletismo, para depois entrar para o time de vôlei. Quinn também tinha fôlego de sobra.

Mas já estava ficando impossível.

Rachel foi a primeira a se separar. Completamente ofegante.

"Wow," Quinn murmurou encostando a testa na de Rachel, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que se manifestava.

"Eu nunca... fiz isso... antes..." Rachel sussurrou ofegante e deixando a testa cair no ombro direito de Quinn.

"Isso o que? Beijar por quase mais do que cinco minutos... ou fazer isso em público?" Quinn estava menos ofegante que sua namorada, mas provavelmente estava mais excitada.

"Acho que... os dois," Rachel sussurrou antes de rir baixinho e apertar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn.

"Eu ia perguntar o porquê de você ter feito isso... mas algo me diz que eu já sei," Quinn sussurrou com a boca colada no ouvido de Rachel, vendo a nuca da morena ficar arrepiar.

"Estava apenas, sabe como é, marcando território," Rachel se separou de Quinn apenas para olhar em seus olhos, "Mostrar que você tem dona agora." Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir com isso.

"Acho que isso ficou bem claro," Rachel corou e Quinn riu e depositou um selinho demorado nos lábios grossos de sua namorada, "mas eu realmente adorei saber que tenho uma dona, e adorei o modo como você demonstrou isso." Quinn sussurrou contra os lábios da morena, sentindo eles se esticarem em um sorriso tímido.

Rachel separou um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Quinn, e sorriu mais ainda, então olhou ao redor e viu que ninguém tinha prestado atenção no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e se tinha alguém, provavelmente foi embora, ou se distraiu com alguma outra coisa. Quinn deu de ombros e Rachel saiu do balcão quando percebeu que ainda estava em cima dele. Ela arrumou a saia e apertou o nó no cabelo, Quinn sorriu para isso, era fofo quando Rachel ficava tímida.

Rachel deu mais um selinho nos lábios de Quinn, "Voltar ao trabalho," ela disse e pegou a bandeja que estava ao lado delas com três copos grandes com bebidas rosa.

Quinn sorriu e revirou os olhos para sua namorada que saiu rebolando. Então ela pegou um pano e passou a limpar um copo que encontrou ali.

XxXx

Tinham acabado de sair da boate ou bar, tanto faz, e entraram no carro de Santana. Quinn bufou quando viu o carro. Ela sinceramente odiava aquele carro, não via a hora de conseguir comprar seu próprio, ou até sua moto.

Entraram no carro e foram até o Central Park – insistência de Rachel, porque queria contar algo e tinha que ser em um lugar especial. Quinn estacionou o carro e elas desceram, andando calmamente pela grama, não tinha ninguém. Afinal, era três e meia da manhã.

"Então, que noticia você tem para me dar?" Quinn perguntou já ficando impaciente.

"Mmmm, é que eu falei com Kurt," Rachel começou parando de frente para Quinn, "E ele estava querendo que fossemos jantar lá amanha."

Quinn franziu, isso é uma coisa importante? "Trabalhamos amanhã." Ela lembrou ainda meio confusa.

"Sim, eu falei com Gunther e ele disse que tudo bem se faltássemos." Rachel anunciou e Quinn franziu mais ainda, se fosse possível.

"Gunther não é um cara legal, o que você disse parar ele?" Rachel riu timidamente com o olhar intimidador de Quinn.

"Emergência medica." Ela respondeu sem olhar para Quinn.

Claro que Quinn não iria acreditar nisso, Gunther não era do tipo que tinha coração mole, nem mesmo se um de seus funcionários estivesse morrendo, o funcionário teria que comparecer de qualquer jeito. E sem falar que Gunther é um tarado.

"Okay," Quinn não se importou, se não era algo tão importante, Rachel provavelmente falaria se fosse.

"Okay? Nós vamos?" Rachel perguntou animada.

"Sim, claro, não é por isso que vamos faltar amanha?"

"Yay, claro!" Rachel deu três pulinhos animados e pulou nos braços de Quinn.

XxX

Já era de manhã e Rachel foi a primeira a levantar, olhou para a cama vendo Quinn se agarrar ao travesseiro que era suposto a ser de Rachel e fungar fortemente antes de voltar a dormir. Rachel sorriu e voltou a procurar uma roupa no guarda-roupa.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou seu banho, quando saiu Quinn ainda estava na cama, mas não estava dormindo dessa vez. Rachel se olhou e percebeu que já estava vestida com a roupa que iria usar. Suspirou aliviada e viu quando Quinn sorriu para ela. Rachel sorriu timidamente e foi até a cama se sentando ao lado de Quinn.

"Está na hora de ir," Rachel comentou enquanto levava uma mão até os fios rosados de Quinn.

"É hoje, não é?" Quinn perguntou sonolenta enquanto se esticava para colocar a cabeça nas pernas de Rachel e agarrar fortemente sua cintura.

"Sim," Rachel respondeu sorrindo, ela mal tinha conseguido dormir de tão ansiosa. E não isso não era por causa do jantar na casa do Kurt.

"Eu vou te assistir." Quinn disse determinada e sonolenta.

"Mas você tem aula," Rachel retrucou confusa.

"Eu falto," Respondeu simplesmente fazendo Rachel sorrir.

Hoje seria o dia em que Rachel iria apresentar Yesterday para seus colegas de classe e sua professora, Rachel não estava nervosa e sim muito ansiosa. Mas provavelmente com a presença de Quinn ela ficaria nervosa.

"Okay," Rachel se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Quinn suavemente. "Estarei te esperando lá."

XxX

Eles estavam nos bastidores do auditório, Kurt estava na sua frente quase tendo um ataque, Rachel estava calma. Suspeitamente calma, nem ela achava que iria estar se sentindo assim antes mesmo de entrar no palco. Mas o palco era sua casa, é onde ela pertence, então talvez esse seja o motivo.

"Kurt Hummel!" O nome foi anunciado por um cara que entrou nos bastidores.

"Oh meu Deus!" Kurt exclamou quase no mesmo momento.

"Você vai ficar bem," Rachel lhe encorajou batendo em seu ombro levemente, "Você foi feito para isso, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Oh... Deus eu acho que vou vomitar," Kurt avisou e Rachel percebeu que ele estava ficando verde.

"Não! Não aqui!" Rachel o segurou pelos ombros, "Entra lá e arrasa, vai ficar tudo bem, estarei aqui torcendo por você."

Kurt assentiu um pouco mais calmo e Rachel o abraçou sussurrando 'você é o meu garoto' e se afastou o empurrando em direção ao palco. Kurt iria apresentar _All You Need Is Love_ com o argumento de que a musica foi tocada em Moulin Rouge e por isso devia ser um sinal de que ele iria se dar bem. Rachel ainda estava um pouco assustada com o que a professora disse antes de estarem ali. 'Essa apresentação vai valer a nota da prova de vocês, espero que seja perfeito.' Mas Rachel sabia que ia acabar tudo bem, até por que ela era Rachel Barbra Berry e ela sempre estava pronta para o palco.

Quando Kurt começou a cantar, ela e os outros alunos se espremeram para ver a apresentação. Kurt foi impecável, em nenhum momento ele errou ou desafinou, o arranjo próprio era em um violino que ele pediu para um amigo lhe ajudar, então tudo foi muito perfeito. Por Rachel, Kurt conseguiria a nota máxima.

Logo depois da apresentação de Kurt, ele saiu e piscando levemente o olho direito para Rachel. Um gesto que ela não entendeu, e depois saiu saltitando de felicidade indo ligar para Blaine.

"Rachel Berry!" Seu nome foi anunciado e Rachel sorriu para seus colegas de classe antes de entrar no palco.

Se posicionando no meio dele, Rachel olhou para os assentos. Confusa quando percebeu três conhecidas no fundo do auditório. Brittany acenava freneticamente para ela enquanto Santana tentava lhe conter e Quinn sorria de canto com os braços cruzados. Rachel não poderia estar mais feliz.

Então o guitarrista começou a tocar ao seu lado, e Rachel abriu a boca para começar a cantar.

XxX

"Você foi incrível!" Brittany gritou quando Rachel saiu do auditório para falar com elas depois de sua apresentação.

"Realmente, Berry, você canta legal," Santana deu de ombros e Rachel revirou os olhos.

Quinn riu ao lado de Santana e se aproximou de Rachel, colocando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e colando os lábios em sua orelha, "Você estava perfeita." Sussurrou carinhosamente. "Eu não ia trazer elas, mas Britt insistiu, então eu não podia negar, e nem mesmo Santana." Concluiu.

Rachel sorriu e virou para abraçar Quinn, ela estava tão feliz por finalmente terem assumido um relacionamento sério. Quinn sabia ser realmente carinhosa e doce quando queria, mas também sabia ser uma idiota as vezes, mas isso não era relevante agora. A parte chata de tudo isso era a implicância de Santana.

"Vocês querem parar de tanto doce? Eu não gosto de vomitar em público," Santana provocou fazendo uma careta.

"Cala a boca, Lopez, você é pior que nós duas." Quinn ordenou enquanto se separava de Rachel.

"Ah sua..." Santana começou, mas Brittany colocou a mão em sua boca.

"O que acha de irmos comemorar?" Brittany perguntou ainda com a mão na boca de Santana que continuava a resmungar.

"Onde?" Rachel perguntou.

Ela ainda estava extasiada, seu desempenho foi perfeito, impecável, e eles daria a nota na próxima semana. Rachel estava nervosa agora.

"Tem uma boate aqui perto," Santana falou quando conseguiu se livrar das garras de sua namorada.

"Nah, eu não quero ir para uma boate," Kurt apareceu ao lado de Rachel com Blaine em seu encalço.

"Ninguém falou com você, Hummel." Santana cortou o garoto.

"Então, vocês vão jantar lá em casa hoje?" Kurt se virou para perguntar para Rachel, totalmente ignorando Santana.

"Claro!" Rachel respondeu e Kurt bateu palmas, totalmente animado.

Santana, que estava mais próxima de Rachel, franziu o cenho para Kurt que se encolheu, "Que jantar?" Perguntou calma mais ainda ameaçadora, Rachel jurou que escutou Kurt engolindo em seco.

"Ahn... um jantarzinho que vai t-ter l-lá em casa... se você estiver interessada..." Kurt estava bastante pálido, Blaine começou a se preocupar e Rachel somente revirou os olhos.

Santana sorriu e acenou,"Claro, será um prazer," comentou sarcasticamente. Kurt pareceu ficar mais pálido impossivelmente.

XxX

Entraram no apartamento e Santana reclamou logo indo para o banheiro puxando Brittany com ela, falando algo sobre não gastar muita água. O que fez Brittany saltitar animada com ela. Quinn sorriu e se jogou no sofá e Rachel se jogou ao seu lado, ainda extasiada da apresentação.

Logo sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura a puxando para o colo de Quinn, "Nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar." Rachel comentou sentindo os lábios de Quinn em sua garganta.

Mas a ex-loira não se moveu para tirar Rachel de onde estava, apenas segurou sua cintura mais apertado. Os lábios se movendo contra a pele morena até abaixo da orelha, beijando levemente para logo morder com força, fazendo Rachel arfar. E sentindo a língua de Quinn acalmando sua pele após a mordida.

Quinn tirou o rosto do pescoço de Rachel que logo percebeu o sorriso sapeca e orgulhoso em direção ao provável chupão. "Você é impossível, sabia?" Rachel comentou sem evitar um sorriso.

Dando de ombros, Quinn a puxou para mais perto, colando os lábios nos de Rachel. Rachel não pode evitar sorrir mais abertamente nos lábios de Quinn. Era tudo tão perfeito, quase como se não fosse real, até por que nem tudo era perfeito na vida de Rachel Berry, mas aquilo ali parecia um sonho, mesmo ela não sabendo se Quinn estava sendo verdadeira, porque ela não conhecia a verdadeira Quinn, e Rachel não queria se apaixonar por uma Quinn que muda de humor como muda de roupa. Rachel não sabia o que esperar dessa 'verdadeira Quinn' já que a outra disse que não era 'ela' não era muito legal.

"Então... essa é a verdadeira?" Rachel perguntou quando se separaram do beijo. Ela não conseguia evitar, as vezes não tinha tato, mas precisava perguntar.

Quinn suspirou antes de olhar intensamente nos olhos de Rachel, "Pode se dizer que é parte dela." Sussurrou enquanto levava uma mão até o rosto corado da morena. "Tenha certeza de que quando for o momento certo, eu lhe direi." Quinn concluiu enquanto levava as mãos novmanete de volta para a cintura da morena.

Rachel sorriu timidamente e encostou os lábios nos de Quinn novamente. A ex-loira se deitou no sofá ainda com Rachel por cima, levando as mãos até as coxas torneadas da morena apertando e colocando-as em cada lado do seu corpo.

Rachel separou os lábios dos de Quinn e foi para o pescoço pálido, apertando os lábios grossos contra o ponto de pulso. Quinn gemeu baixinho e subiu as mãos até a bunda de Rachel, que não se incomodou em deitar totalmente em cima de Quinn com uma perna de cada lado, evitando se mover mais um pouco. As mãos da morena foram para os cabelos rosados apertando os fios entre os dedos, e voltando a beija-la. Os lábios se encontraram com força e as línguas se encontraram desesperadamente, o beijo ficando cada vez mais rápido. Quinn apertou as mãos na bunda de Rachel, puxando-a para mais perto de si, fazendo a morena gemer entre o beijo.

"Eu já disse para não se agarrarem no meu sofá!" Rachel praticamente pulou do colo de Quinn para o chão com o susto que Santana deu. "Será possível, que eu tenha que encontrar vocês nessa posição sempre que venho para a sala?" Dramatizou enquanto se jogava na poltrona puxando uma Brittany sorridente para seu colo.

Quinn bufou ainda deitada no sofá, "É a segunda vez que isso acontece," Resmungou enquanto se sentava para ajudar a namorada caída no chão.

"É a segunda vez que encontro a Berry ai com você, mas é a trigésima vez que encontro você se pegando com alguém no MEU sofá!"

"Eu não tenho culpa se as vezes não dá tempo para chegar no quarto!"

"Podem fazer no chão! Pelo menos não sou eu que vou limpar!"

"O chão é frio!"

"Foda-se!"

Rachel revirou os olhos quando viu que Quinn tinha desistido de lhe ajudar para discutir com Santana. Felizmente Brittany saiu do colo da latina para ir lhe ajudar a sentar no sofá dando uma tapa na cabeça de Quinn fazendo a parar de discutir para encarar a loira.

"O que?" Perguntou totalmente alheia.

"Sua namorada estava no chão." Brittany disse calmamente e foi até Santana dando uma tapa na cabeça dela.

"Britt!" Santana exclamou indignada.

"Deixe elas se pegarem no sofá!" Brittany pediu com um sorriso inocente, "Nós nos pegamos sempre que a Quinn não está, porque ela também não pode?"

"Vocês o que?" Quinn perguntou entrando na conversa depois que alisou as costas de Rachel que tinha batido com força no chão. "Então vocês se pegam aqui?" Perguntou.

"Sim!"

"O que? Não!" Santana respondeu totalmente vermelha.

Rachel riu com tudo isso, até sentir alguem lhe puxar para fora do sofá. Quinn a afastava do sofá o máximo possível fazendo uma careta de nojo para ele.

"Mais o que...?"

"Ela pode ter gozado ai." Quinn disse sem pudor, fazendo Rachel corar exageradamente.

"Eu não gozei!" Santana gritou se levantando da poltrona e apontando para Quinn, para logo apontar para o sofá, "Pelo menos não no sofá."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Quinn estava com a maior cara de nojo que Rachel já tinha visto, "Onde?"

"Relaxa Q. ela sempre limpa quando suja," Brittany a acalmou dando de ombros.

"Argh! Depois dessa eu vou tomar banho," Rachel disse atraindo a atenção das três.

Sem dizer mais nenhum palavra a morena saiu andando até o corredor e entrando no quarto encontrando Spock espalhado em sua cama, dormindo profundamente, sorriu pegando suas coisas, e logo entrar no banheiro.

Se olhou no espelho e sorriu abertamente, se sentindo finalmente em casa. As garotas eram difíceis, mas ela tinha conseguido domar a mais difícil delas, bom não totalmente, ainda faltava algumas coisas para descobrir, mas já era um grande passo começar a namorar com Quinn. Gostava muito dela, Quinn a fazia bem. Assim como Santana a fazia ficar irritada e como Brittany a fazia ficar confusa. Mas se não fosse por isso, ela ainda estaria procurando um apartamento em Nova Iorque.

Definitivamente, esse é o lugar certo para Rachel morar. Ela já não conseguia se imaginar em outro lugar, mesmo com tão pouco tempo, ela conseguiu se afeiçoar a cada uma das meninas. E tinha quase certeza de que as meninas também se afeiçoaram a ela.


	11. Dinner With Hummel

Quinn estava jogada na cama de sua namorada, com Spock em sua barriga, ela brincava com o cachorro que estava rosnando e latindo animado para ela. Quinn riu quando Spock escorregou para a cama em uma tentativa falha de morder seus dedos. Quinn estava esperando sua namorada que estava trocando de roupa no banheiro. Ela já estava ali há quase meia hora. Algumas vezes pensou em bater na porta do banheiro para ver se estava tudo bem, mas a ideia se esvaiu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Bufando enquanto sentia Spock tentar subir em sua barriga novamente, não escutou quando a morena finalmente saiu do banheiro.

"Então, como estou?" Quinn levantou os olhos para ver sua namorada que aparentemente estava viva. A boca de Quinn de repente ficou seca, e tudo que ela queria no momento era lamber aquelas pernas morenas que atualmente estavam descobertas.

Rachel estava com um vestido preto, curto até o meio das coxas, o vestido abraçava as curvas perfeitas da morena, fazendo com que Quinn salivasse. Os seios da morena não eram tão grandes, mas pareciam tão perfeitamente lindos no decote chamativo. Quinn teve certeza de que eles cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

"Temos mesmo que ir?" Perguntou ela com os olhos ficando nublados e quase não escutou a risada de Rachel.

"Claro, prometemos ao Kurt. Lembra?" Rachel virou de costas para se admirar no espelho. Quinn inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado vendo como a bunda de sua namorada era redondamente perfeita.

"Que eu me lembre, você foi à única que prometeu." Quinn retrucou, tirando Spock de cima de si, ignorando o choramingo do cachorro, e indo até sua namorada, abraçando-a por traz. "Podemos fazer algo muito mais produtivo ao invés de ir para um jantar na casa do Hummel." Sugeriu enterrando a cabeça no pescoço da morena e aspirando o cheiro incrível que Rachel emanava.

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel choramingou se inclinando um pouco para frente e esfregando a bunda no centro de Quinn. "Nós v-vamos nos atrasar." Rachel lhe lembrou, com a voz quebrando.

"Mmm." Quinn resmungou enquanto plantava um beijo de boca aberta no ponto de pulso de Rachel, chupando levemente, e se afastando um pouco somente para tirar o cabelo de sua vista, sorrindo animadamente quando viu o chupão antigo que tinha lhe feito mais cedo. Ainda pulsando ali, totalmente roxo. Passou a língua de leve escutando um gemido de Rachel.

"Oh Deus..." Rachel murmurou jogando a cabeça para trás no ombro de Quinn.

"Os pombinhos já terminaram?" Rachel se soltou de Quinn rapidamente, e olhou para a porta, dando de cara com uma Santana irritada encostada no vão da porta. "Sério, vocês são o que? Coelhos?"

Quinn bufou. Se elas pelo menos estivessem transando ai sim, ela seria um verdadeiro coelho, até porque Rachel era gostosa demais para desperdiçar. Suspirando fortemente, ela sentiu quando Rachel agarrou sua mão e a levou para a sala, sendo seguidas por Santana que ainda resmungava alguma coisa que Quinn não estava nem um pouco a fim de escutar.

Brittany sorriu para a namorada e a abraçou, fazendo a latina parar de falar merda. Revirando os olhos, Quinn andou até a porta e abrindo-a para Rachel passar.

XxX

Elas estavam na porta do apartamento do Hummel. E assim que ele abriu a porta da casa, Santana pode dizer que não seria uma noite legal. Seria mais um jantar comum. Bufando baixinho e recebendo um beijo de Brittany na bochecha, Santana entrou no apartamento seguindo a Berry que arrastava Quinn. A Fabray não disfarçava que olhava descaradamente as pernas da namorada.

Santana tinha que concordar, as pernas da Berry eram divinas, e Quinn era malditamente sortuda por isso. Não que Santana tivesse inveja, sua Brittany era muito mais quente que a Berry. Mas Santana não era cega, e aquele par de pernas estavam ali dando sopa, pelo menos não era somente ela que notou isso, até porque Brittany já comentou algumas vezes que Berry era gostosa. Santana era fiel nunca iria deixar sua Britt, nem mesmo por pernas deliciosamente longas e morenas, sua Brittany era mais gostosa. Até porque o abs de Brittany S. Pierce, é a perfeição da face da terra, Santana poderia se perder naqueles quadradinhos, tão perfeitamente definidos...

Tentando se controlar com a imagem de mais cedo quando estavam na cama depois de mais uma noite fantástica. Santana olhou novamente para a Fabray que estava sentada no sofá com a boca colada no ouvido da Berry, fazendo a outra rir baixinho.

Revirando os olhos, Santana se jogou em um sofá – bem mais longe do outro casal, mas ainda no mesmo sofá que elas, infelizmente - e Brittany se sentou ao seu lado. Hummel apareceu novamente com outro cara baixinho, que Santana tinha conhecido mais cedo na faculdade de Rachel, mas não se lembrava de ter se dirigido a palavra a ele alguma vez em todo o momento que estiveram conversando.

Mas quando o tal de Blaine Anderson começou a falar, Santana não teve tanta certeza de quem era o passivo daquela relação dos dois. Mesmo assim, Blaine parecia um cara legal, falava bastante, e diferente da Berry e do Hummel, o Anderson não tinha uma paixão estranha por musicais. Mas ele parecia conhecer todos eles.

Quinn ao seu lado parecia bastante entretida com o pescoço da Berry, e a mão boba na perna gostosa da morena. Pelo menos a Berry estava completamente alheia da mão em sua perna e dos lábios em seu pescoço. Bom, pelo menos Santana esperava que ela estivesse alheia, ela não queria assistir coelhos se acasalando. Vendo que a mão da Fabray estava escorregando mais para dentro, Santana pensou em interferir. Revirando os olhos, a latina deu um soco delicadamente forte no ombro da Fabray.

"Mais o que...? O que é, Lopez?" Quinn perguntou, os olhos levemente desorientados, Santana quase riu, quase.

"Se aquiete." Foi o que ela disse antes de se virar e beijar levemente os lábios de sua namorada.

Mas a Berry continuava alheia de tudo, somente conversando com Kurt e Blaine sobre a performance de mais cedo.

Santana tinha que admitir que a Berry cantava muito bem, mas ela nunca admitiria em voz alta, somente uma vez, que foi quando Brittany lhe perguntou o que achou, e Santana nunca mentiria para sua garota, nunca mesmo.

"Então, Santana." Blaine chamou sua atenção. A latina se virou para o menino erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Hmm?" Resmungou vendo que tinha atenções para ela.

"Como é ser advogada?" Hummel pergunta todo empolgado antes que o seu namorado falasse algo.

"Se você quisesse saber, estaria fazendo advocacia em alguma faculdade que não fosse NYADA." Santana respondeu entediada.

Algumas pessoas simplesmente agem tão estupidamente, fazem perguntas estúpidas, ou são realmente estúpidas.

"Santana!" Berry a repreendeu.

"O que?" Santana se sentiu alheia de tudo.

Brittany riu ao seu lado, "Ela não gosta de falar sobre sua profissão," sua Britt era incrível, "ela diz que se falar de sua profissão via parecer que ela gosta, e então as pessoas irão lhe procurar para cuidar de casos desnecessários." Brittany termina orgulhosa por conseguir dizer tudo isso sem realmente errar a ordem das palavras.

Santana sorriu mais orgulhosa ainda, e passou um braço pelos ombros da loira, beijando sua têmpora.

"Você não gosta de fazer advocacia?" Blaine perguntou genuinamente curioso.

Santana revirou os olhos, "Se eu não gostasse, não estaria pagando por um curso tão caro, se eu não soubesse o que fazer, estaria cursando administração..."

"Hey!" Quinn se manifestou. "Administração é um bom curso, e não é nada fácil todos aqueles cálculos, além de que um administrador precisa também precisa entender um contrato..."

"Ah, cala a boca, Fabray." Santana suspira entediada e se vira para a ex-loira. "Vai dizer que você está fazendo administração por que é exatamente isso que você quer?" ela debochou e viu um flash de dor passar pelos olhos da Fabray.

"Prefiro não comentar." É somente o que ganha de resposta.

Santana viu quando a mão de Quinn – que repousava levemente no colo da namorada – apertou a mão de Rachel, que retribuiu virando o rosto para beijar a bochecha de sua namorada.

Santana se perguntou se Rachel sabia sobre todo o passado de Quinn, toda a parte sombria, tirando o nascimento de Beth, que não é sombrio, e nem a parte que foi expulsa de casa, isso Santana já sabia que Quinn tinha contado a Rachel. Mas ela tentou lembrar em algum momento Rachel questionar Quinn sobre o curso que fazia, já que, obviamente, a Fabray é fascinada por fotografia. E Santana conseguiu lembrar-se de alguns momentos assim, quando a Berry perguntava, Quinn sorria e desviava a conversa com algum assunto banal que parecia incrível para a Berry.

Hummel e Anderson pareciam totalmente alheios da conversa. Santana não poderia culpá-los, drama lésbico era uma coisa séria.

"Então..." Anderson começou enquanto se levantava do sofá em frente ao que elas estavam. "Vou ver se o jantar já está pronto." E então correu para a cozinha.

Hummel olhava incisivamente para Rachel que tinha uma mão nos cabelos rosados da Fabray, acariciando levemente. Santana ergueu uma sobrancelha para aquilo. Era incrível como as duas combinavam estranhamente. Chegava a ser... fofo. Não que ela fosse admitir isso para alguém.

"Rachel," Hummel quebrou o clima tenso que tinha se formado. "Tem falado com Harmony?" Ele perguntou e como um flash, a cabeça rosada se levanta e olha para Rachel.

"Ahn..." A morena parecia levemente assustada com o olhar curioso que Quinn lhe lançava. "Não, eu só trombei com ela algumas vezes na faculdade, mas foi somente porque temos algumas aulas juntas." Ela se explicou para Quinn que lançava algum olhar assustador para a Berry. Santana chutou que fosse o Lady Killer. Até mesmo ela tinha medo do Lady Killer. A sobrancelha se erguendo sensualmente, os lábios franzidos...

"Eu não acho que você deveria continuar se encontrando com ela..." Quinn comentou silenciosamente.

"Mas... eu não posso evitar ter algumas aulas com ela." Rachel disse um pouco mais baixo, e então aquele assunto se transformou em um assunto só delas.

Santana entendia a Berry. Quinn era extremamente obsessiva e posessiva, e tinha medo que as pessoas lhe largassem para ficar com outras, com um pequeno trauma. Santana sentiu isso na pele quando as duas namoravam no colegial. As líderes não podiam olhar para os seios de sua namorada se não eram capazes de perder os olhos.

Então Santana se assumiu como apaixonada por Brittany, e Quinn a apoiou com isso. Até porque não era um namoro de verdade.

Falando em Brittany... Santana se virou para sua namorada e sorriu abertamente, "Hey." Murmurou para a loira que sorriu de volta.

"Hey" e beijou a ponta do nariz de Santana, que sorriu mais ainda e beijou levemente os lábios de Brittany.

"O jantar já está pronto!" Anderson anunciou entrando na sala, corando quando percebeu que somente Kurt estava ali observando dois casais conversarem entre si.

Mas depois de escutar que tinha comida, Santana se levantou puxando Brittany consigo foram para a mesa, sentando-se lado a lado. Não demorou a Quinn e Rachel se juntarem a elas sendo seguidas por Kurt e Blaine. A mesa já estava posta. Depois de se servirem, todos estavam comentando o quão bem Blaine cozinhava, menos Quinn que continuava comendo, totalmente indiferente. Santana não queria dizer nada, e não disse, ela fez o mesmo que Quinn.

Sentiu a mão de Brittany cobrir a sua que estava em cima da mesa, totalmente imóvel. Sorriu e olhou para a loira que sorriu de volta. Não demorou a receber um beijo gelado na bochecha. Brittany era um amor.

Depois que o jantar terminou, voltaram para a sala e sentaram no sofá na mesma ordem de antes. Berry, Hummel e Anderson conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, até o momento em que Brittany falou inocentemente que ia dançar com a Beyonce, e isso deixou Kurt e Blaine totalmente pasmos.

E acabaram pedindo para que Brittany demonstrasse alguns passos, o que a loira não podia negar, até porque Britt nunca negava nada a ninguém. O que às vezes era fofo, mas às vezes era perigoso.

Então a campanhia tocou, não dando nem tempo de Brittany começar a dançar, e ela já estavam em pé no meio da sala. Berry olhou para o Hummel e o Anderson se levantou, mas o Hummel colocou a mão na sua frente e se levantou para atender a porta. Santana revirou os olhos e bufou cruzando os braços e olhando para sua namorada que ainda estava em pé, parecendo confusa.

"Hey, Kurt, eu vim deixar essas coisas aqui, foi mal não ter avisado e..." O suposto intruso entrou na sala e deu de cara com a visita. Santana abriu o maior sorriso que podia quando viu quem era.

"Finn, o que...?" Kurt ainda estava meio atordoado, Santana não poderia ficar mais animada.

Então ela percebeu a mão de Quinn na perna da Rachel, de uma maneira possessiva. Mas também percebeu que a Berry quando viu que era o seu ex-marido, praticamente se jogou no colo de Quinn. O que a deixou muito feliz transformando uma carranca em um sorriso debochado.

Santana sorriu com obviedade. Rachel claramente queria mostrar que ficava muito melhor sem o marido idiota, e Quinn queria mostrar que ela era muito melhor que ele. O que também ficou muito obvio para o idiota que olhava pasmo para a mão na coxa de sua ex-esposa.

"Uh, Kurt, não sabia que tinha visitas." Ele se manifestou, olhando para Kurt, parecendo nervoso.

"Mmm, eu não tive tempo de..."

"O que faz aqui, Finn?" Rachel interrompeu o Hummel, se levantando sendo seguida por Quinn que cruzou os braços ficando atrás da namorada, provavelmente lançando olhares intimidantes para o Hudson.

"Eu vim falar com o meu... Irmão... éh..." Ele disse, parecendo mais nervoso.

Santana não perdeu a oportunidade de se levantar também, para mostrar que estava naquela sala, e que era melhor que todos ali. Claro que puxando Brittany pra perto.

"E ai, Hudson..." Quinn marcou presença, se aproximando mais de Rachel e circulando um braço em sua cintura. Rachel se inclinou mais para o toque.

"Ah... o que..?" Ele pareceu confuso, e antes que continuasse a falar, Blaine passou por Kurt.

"O que quer, Finn?" Ele perguntou parecendo irritado, o que era estranho, porque Blaine perto do Hudson parecia um anão. Santana se perguntou o quão desproporcional era quando Rachel estava o Hudson.

"Eu vim deixar algumas coisas que mamãe pediu," Finn começou mostrando a caixa que estava atrás de si. "Eu estou voltando para Lima." Ele anunciou olhando para Rachel.

"Já vai tarde, Hudson." Quinn entrou na conversa apertando o braço em torno de Rachel.

"Certo, ah, Rachel? Posso falar com você?" Ele perguntou parecendo ainda mais nervoso, enquanto dividia um olhar entre Quinn e Rachel.

"Ela não quer-"

"Tudo bem, Quinn." Rachel se soltou da namorada que trincou os dentes enquanto observava a morena caminhar lentamente até ficar ao lado de Blaine.

Santana não sabia quem era mais baixo.

"O que foi, Finn?" Rachel perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Será que pode ser em particular?" Ele sussurrou, alto o suficiente para que todos na sala ouvissem.

"Mas o que...?"

"Claro, vamos para o corredor," Quinn foi totalmente ignorada.

"Espera, o que?" Ela ainda tentou indo até a porta que foi fechada. "Mas que merda?" Ela se virou para todos na sala. "O que porra foi isso?" Perguntou olhando diretamente para Kurt.

O garoto se encolheu sob o olhar matador de Quinn. "Eu-Eu não sei" Ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Quinn bufou e chutou a porta com força, e socou a parede, parecendo furiosa.

Santana não poderia sorrir mais.

XxX

Escutou um estrondo atrás de si, logo seguido por outro um pouco mais baixo. Suspirou e olhou para o homem parado na sua frente. Ele parecia nervoso, e pálido, olhava para a porta atrás de Rachel. Seus olhos arregalados e com uma mão no peito, provavelmente por causa do susto.

Suspirando novamente, Rachel cruzou os braços "Finn?" Chamou delicadamente. Mesmo depois de tudo, Finn ainda era seu amigo, ela não podia trata-lo mal.

"Ahn...? Ah sim... certo... certo..." Ele levou as mãos até os cabelos assanhando-os um pouco, parecendo mais nervoso.

"O que quer falar comigo?" Rachel tentou manter a voz doce.

"Eu queria me desculpar... eu fui um idiota com você e eu gosto muito de você para te tratar daquele jeito." Finn começou e Rachel encostou as costas na porta para escutar. "Eu te amo, nunca vou deixar de te amar, mas tenho que dizer que realmente não estava dando certo," Ele continuou parecendo um pouco inconsolável. Rachel sentiu um pouco de pena, "Eu entendo que eu sou um idiota e que não te satisfiz como deveria, como um marido deveria satisfazer sua esposa em todos os sentidos, e eu não fui um marido bom," Finn parecia menos nervoso, mas ainda estava pálido, "E eu sempre soube de você e Harmony," Rachel pareceu um pouco chocada.

"Como?" Sussurrou envergonhada de suas atitudes antigas.

"Fala sério, Rach," Finn riu baixinho e pegou uma mão de Rachel que tinha descruzado os braços, "eu sabia disso desde o dia em que você apareceu na nossa casa, na nossa noite de núpcias" Rachel arregalou os olhos mais ainda. "Eu poderia estar bêbado, mas dava para sentir de longe o cheiro de sexo e perfume de mulher." A morena franziu o cenho. "Eu sei qual o perfume que Monny usa, ela sempre atola perfume quando nos encontramos."

"Eu... eu sinto muito... eu..."

"Rach, não importa mais." Finn deu de ombros e um sorriso acolhedor surgiu em seus lábios. "eu entendo." Ele continuou.

"Me desculpa..."

Rachel estava envergonhada de suas atitudes, ela também poderia ter sido uma esposa melhor, mas ela escolheu a luxuria, e como não conseguiu isso com Finn, ela procurou em Harmony, que tinha isso de mais da conta.

"Chega de desculpas, certo?" Finn soltou a mão de Rachel e cruzou os braços com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu agora quero saber o que a de cabelo rosa ali fazia com as mãos na sua cintura."

Rachel riu e abraçou seu ex-marido. Finn respirou fundo e apertou Rachel em seus braços, ele a amava, mesmo depois de tudo, ele sempre iria amá-la. E não era diferente com Rachel, seus sentimentos por Finn eram verdadeiros, mas o amor que antes era de marido e mulher, agora era somente um amor fraterno. Ela não sentia mais o que deveria sentir por ele, mas estava feliz mesmo assim, se não fosse por Finn e Harmony, ela nunca teria conhecido as garotas.

E ela tinha certeza de que amava cada uma das meninas, de uma maneira diferente é claro.

XxX

Depois que Finn foi embora, Rachel se virou e abriu a porta, entrando no apartamento do seu melhor amigo. Se sentia mais leve depois da conversa com Finn, mas agora sua preocupação era sua atual namorada, que agora mesmo estava sentada em uma poltrona com o olhar perdido, enquanto Santana e Brittany conversavam entre si sentadas no canto do sofá.

Kurt e Blaine provavelmente estavam na cozinha.

Rachel se aproximou vagarosamente da poltrona em que sua namorada estava. Sentou de lado no colo de Quinn e olhou em seus olhos que ainda estavam perdidos. Segurou o rosto pálido de sua namorada fazendo-a direcionar os olhos verdes para si.

"Hey." Rachel murmurou docemente aproximando os lábios dos rosados.

"O que você quer?" Quinn resmungou não fazendo nada para afastar Rachel.

"Eu quero saber se a minha namorada está brava comigo." Murmurou novamente beijando os lábios rosados de Quinn.

Quinn não poderia afasta-la, então retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Levou as mãos até a cintura de Rachel apertando levemente. Rachel virou um pouco a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, entrando com a língua na boca de Quinn. Explorando tudo o que tinha direito, as mãos enterrando nos fios rosados.

"Vocês não querem um quarto não?" Rachel se separou de Quinn e olhou para Santana que estava com cara de nojo para as duas. "Sinceramente, não estamos em casa."

"Cala a boca, Santana" Quinn mandou e Rachel riu deitando a cabeça no ombro da namorada, feliz por ela não ter ficado tão brava.

"Mas ela está certa," Kurt entrou no cômodo de braços cruzados parecendo irritado. "Vocês não estão na casa de vocês, estão no meu apartamento, então se forem para continuar se agarrando..."

"Ninguém vai se agarrar aqui" Rachel garantiu saindo do colo de Quinn, que resmungou e se levantou da poltrona.

"Acho bom." Ele se virou e voltou para a cozinha. "Vou pegar a sobremesa."

XxX

Saíram do apartamento do Kurt, e foram para o delas. Quinn ainda parecia um pouco chateada, e Rachel estava se sentindo mal por isso. Mesmo depois de explicar tudo para sua namorada, nada mudou. Santana dirigia com Brittany ao seu lado falando as coisas que iria fazer quando chegar no apartamento, Santana escutava tudo calmamente. Mas Rachel e Quinn ignoravam tudo. A morena tinha os dedos enredados nos cabelos rosados da namorada, já Quinn tinha a cabeça no ombro de Rachel e provavelmente cochilava. Já eram quatro horas da manhã, ninguém a culpava por isso, afinal mesmo quando estavam trabalhando, sempre chegavam as três e meia em casa, e essa hora Quinn já dormia tranquilamente.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao apartamento, Santana saiu e jogou a chave para Rachel já que Quinn realmente dormia e demoraria um pouco para acordá-la. A morena levou uma mão até o rosto de Quinn que estava enterrado em seu pescoço. "Baby?" Chamou baixinho. "Baby, já chegamos." Chamou um pouco mais alto.

"Mmm."

"Vamos subir?" Rachel sussurrou com a boca colada no ouvido de Quinn.

"Mmmhmm" Quinn se separou de Rachel e olhou os olhos castanhos, parecendo totalmente sonolenta.

"Vamos subir?" Rachel perguntou novamente e Quinn assentiu.

Rachel abriu a porta e saiu do carro, sendo seguida por Quinn que se encostou no carro enquanto Rachel fechava. Logos as duas estava subindo as escadas, Quinn quase totalmente em cima de Rachel, a porta estava aberta e Spock as encarava sentado ao lado da porta.

"Hey, Spockie." Rachel cumprimentou enquanto entrava no apartamento.

"Eu vou pro quarto." Quinn informou se soltando de Rachel e cambaleando até o quarto da morena que agora elas dividiam.

Rachel sorriu para o cachorro que estavam em seus pés, parecendo cansado, provavelmente não dormiu enquanto esperava sua mãe. "Vamos Spockie, vamos para o quarto da mamãe." E seguiu para o quarto.

Quinn estava jogada na cama, usando somente a camisa branca que usou para ir para o jantar na casa de Kurt, e uma calcinha. O rosto enterrado no travesseiro enquanto se agarrava no travesseiro de Rachel.

Sorrindo com a imagem que dificilmente iria sair de sua cabeça, e retirou o vestido. Pegou uma calça de moletom que usava para dormir, e uma camisa de NYADA. Foi ao banheiro e retirou a maquiagem, escovando os dentes e voltou para o quarto. Quinn continuava na mesma posição. Sentou na cama e retirou o travesseiro que Quinn mantinha em seus braços, colocando sob sua cabeça e deitou, não demorou muito para sua namorada substituir o travesseiro com o seu corpo. Rachel não podia se sentir melhor.

Sentiu quando Spock subiu na cama e deitou aos seus pés, não sem antes lamber o pé de Quinn, ele sempre fazia isso.


	12. Merry Christmas

Era final de semana, fazia duas semanas desde o jantar na casa do Kurt. E nada mudou até agora. Todas se matavam de trabalhar, menos Brittany, por que Brittany fazia exatamente o que ela sempre quis fazer. Brittany era uma maldita sortuda. Três meses certinho, desde que Rachel se mudou para o apartamento no Brooklin, e ela não poderia se sentir melhor. Depois da conversa com Finn, ela falou com Harmony, pedindo para que não se distanciassem, e que elas seriam amigas, a morena de olhos azuis, não negou, até porque Rachel sempre soube fazer amizades, menos no colegial, porque no colegial tudo é diferente. Mas tirando isso, nada mudou nessas duas semanas.

Rachel estava mais animada, se sentia mais leve. Tinha muitos motivos para isso: tinha uma namorada carinhosa – só quando estavam sozinhas - , tinha um emprego fixo – não tão fixo assim – tinha sua faculdade – que conseguiu a maior nota da sua turma pelo trabalho – e tinha seus pais – que não falavam com ela a uma semana. Tudo estava maravilhoso.

Rachel não comemorava o Natal, e sim o Hanukkah, porque ela era, obviamente, judia, mas todas naquele apartamento claramente comemoravam. E Rachel não poderia negar isso, então teria que mudar seus costumes, pelo menos um pouco, já que seus pais iriam viajar para Viena no Natal e só voltariam depois do Ano Novo, então esse seria o primeiro Natal que iria comemorar.

Seu apartamento estava todo enfeitado, Brittany e Santana foram para as lojas e trouxeram quase todas. Tinha uma arvore de natal atrás da televisão, e tinha visco em todos os lugares, sem falar que tinha algum papai Noel de pelúcia em todos os cômodos do apartamento e também pendurado em todos os lugares possíveis da casa. Ah e tinha um enorme sentado na poltrona, que sorria piscopaticamente (?). Rachel temia aquele, ele era o mais assustador de todos.

Rachel estava jogada no sofá, lendo o script da peça que iria fazer. Não podia se sentir mais feliz, iria faze Wicked, sua primeira peça seria Wicked, iria cantar suas músicas preferidas. Se fosse para ser melhor, seria Funny Girl. Sim, ela estava no sofá, mas sentia que estava sendo observada. A cada duas linhas que lia, seu olhar ia até o papai Noel gigante que sorria para ela. E isso foi até Quinn voltar para o apartamento, tirar a jaqueta jogar no chão e se jogar no sofá colocando a cabeça no colo de Rachel.

"Hey, está confortável ai?" Rachel perguntou um pouco irritada.

"Sim, está muito confortável, obrigada por perguntar." E Quinn respondeu ainda se virando e colocando o rosto contra os seios de Rachel. "Muuuuuuito confortável..." murmurou com a voz abafada.

Rachel riu e quando foi falar algo, foi interrompida por Santana que entrava no apartamento com Brittany e uma mulher de cabelos azuis. Uma mulher muito bonita por sinal.

"Q! Anda! Hora de pagar a aposta!" Santana entrou na sala jogando mais sacolas de compras de Natal no chão. Fazendo Rachel suspirar pesadamente imaginando o que mais seria.

"Droga..." Quinn resmungou contra os peitos de Rachel.

Rachel franziu o cenho e olhou confusa para Santana. "Que aposta? E quem é a moça de cabelo azul?" Apontou para a outra mulher que sorria animada para tudo que acontecia, mesmo não acontecendo nada.

"Aposta que não lhe interessa, e essa aqui é a nossa nova vizinha, Dani alguma coisa." Santana deu de ombros e se aproximou do sofá e colocou o pé em cima da bunda de Quinn. "Anda logo, vadia!" Ela apertou o pé e Quinn levantou o braço agarrando o tornozelo de Santana.

"Eu estou indo, porra!" Levantou do sofá pegou a jaqueta no chão e marchou até a porta, Santana foi seguindo animada.

O olhar de Rachel foi para Brittany que se sentava ao seu lado e ligava a tevê colocando em algum desenho. Então a tal de Dani se sentou do outro lado de Rachel.

"Oi, sou Dani." Ela esticou a mão para cumprimentar Rachel, que aceitou de bom grado. Ainda confusa. "Sou a nova visinha, Santana e Brittany disseram que todas que moram nesse apartamento eram lésbicas, fiquei curiosa que conhecer vocês." Ela sorriu animada e Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"Eu não sou lésbica." Negou veemente, mas então parou um pouco para pensar. "Pelo menos não 100% lésbica."

"Hã?"

"Considero-me Bissexual." Rachel sorriu e seu olhar foi até Brittany que parecia hipnotizada com o desenho. Então Rachel olhou para a tevê, tinha um menino de boné rosa e ele tinha dois amigos, uma de cabelo rosa e outro de cabelo verde... A de cabelo rosa lembrou alguém...

"Ahh, mas então, vocês são casais aqui, não é?" Rachel assentiu.

"Mas então, você se mudou quando?" Perguntou para a outra que sorriu com aqueles dentes enormes, pelo menos não era um sorriso igual ao do papai Noel gigante que ainda a observava.

"Ontem, mas minhas coisas terminaram de chegar hoje, então..." Ela deu de ombros e Rachel assentiu.

"Mas onde é o seu apartamento?"

"Ai na frente." Ela acenou para a porta.

"Oh, é perto." Rachel comentou estupidamente.

"Ééh... claro." Dani sorriu forçadamente para Rachel. "Mas então... conte-me como é namorar a badass que acabou de sair."

"Oh, Quinn? Bom, é normal, tipo, como namorar qualquer um." Rachel deu de ombros, ela não via diferença.

As vezes nem sabia o porque de namorar Quinn. Talvez por causa daquele ar de indiferença, os olhares sedutores, os beijos quentes, a pegada incrível, as manchas roxas de chupões que ela deixava em seu pescoço e que ficava por mais de uma semana. Ou talvez fosse a adrenalina de namorar uma badass, alguém que fume e seja exatamente o oposto do que seus pais queriam para ela. Rachel não se importava, ela já tinha apresentado Quinn para seus pais Via Skype, e ela foi realmente carinhosa. Sentadas na cama, Quinn atrás de Rachel abraçando-a enquanto o notebook ficava apoiado na cama. Seus pais a adoraram.

Mal esperavam para conhecê-la ao vivo.

"Rachel, você vai nos ajudar a montar a arvore hoje?" Brittany deu sinal de que escutava tudo ao redor, pelo menos foi o Rachel achou, até porque o que ela perguntou não tinha nada a haver com o que ela e Dani conversavam.

"Huh, claro" Rachel assentiu e Brittany sorriu e se abaixou quando seu gato gordo se aproximou pegando-o no colo.

Raramente Rachel via aquele gato, e quando o via, ele nunca estava andando, sempre no colo de Brittany. Mas Lord T. era enorme, Rachel duvidava de que ele conseguisse andar. Brittany acariciou seu pelo e Rachel percebeu que o gato ronronava. Ronronava! Aquele gato odiava Rachel! Sempre que ela se aproximava dele quando estava deitado no chão, ele chiava para ela, mas com Brittany Lord T. era um amor. Ninguém gostava daquele gato, nem mesmo Santana, e provavelmente o gato não gostava de ninguém.

Então Dani se aproximou, passando por cima de Rachel, para acariciar o gato. Rachel temeu pela vida da moça de cabelo azul. Ela temeu até o momento em que Dani tocou a cabeça do gato, e ele fechou os olhos apreciando a porra do carinho.

"Como é!?" Rachel gritou inconformada.

Dani pulou em seu lugar quando Rachel se levantou do sofá esbarrando no papai Noel louco. Brittany a olhou assustada e o Lord T. apenas a encarou sem nem ao menos se mover. Gato preguiçoso.

"O que foi!?" Dani perguntou alarmada olhando para todos os lugares da casa.

"Como você fez isso!?" Rachel perguntou apontando para o gato no colo de Brittany.

"Isso o que!?" Dani ainda estava alarmada, seus olhos estavam parecendo dois pratos e seus cabelos estavam um pouco assanhados.

"Você conseguiu acariciar o monstrinho e ele nem mesmo chiou para você!" Rachel apontou para o gato, incrédula.

"Hã..." Dani parecia ainda estar processando depois do susto. "Eu sou boa com gatos." Disse simplesmente dando de ombros, fazendo o queixo de Rachel cair.

"Eu também sou! Mas esse monstrinho não me deixa nem ao menos chegar perto dele" Rachel parecia que ia chorar.

"Tubbie não é um monstro." Brittany defendeu o gato enquanto acariciava suas orelhas.

"Claro que não, Britt." Rachel sorriu falsamente. "Ele é muito pior que isso". Sussurrou a ultima parte.

Spock apareceu na sala, latindo animado até Rachel, pulou tentando alcançar sua mão ao lado do corpo, fracassando terrivelmente. Dani soltou um guincho animado quando viu o cachorro e o chamou batendo em suas pernas. Spock correu até Dani pulando em seu colo.

Rachel mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

O que? A garota era encantadora de animais? Só podia ser, depois de tudo isso. Rachel não estava com inveja, não, nem um pouco. Ela somente tentava imaginar, como uma pessoa poderia atrair animais desse jeito.

"Certo... Eu vou dormir." Rachel pegou seu script que nem sabia que estava no chão, e caminhou até seu quarto. Spock como ainda era um cão fiel a sua dona, ele saltou do colo de Dani e correu até Rachel, entrando no quarto com ela.

XxX

Estava deitada na cama, o notebook apoiado em sua barriga, o script da peça jogado na cama ao seu lado e Spock deitado sobre seu pé. Estava tentando entrar em seu Skype para falar com seus pais, eles provavelmente já estavam em Viena, então não tinha nada de errado ela tentar falar com eles. Bom, pelo menos não tinha, até ela ver que eles não estavam online. Então sem ter o que fazer, foi procurar alguém para conversar no Skype.

Tudo bem que ela tinha que decorar o script, mas ela estava pronta para isso, até porque sabia tudo de cor. Assistia Wicked desde criança, e seu sonho era interpretar Elphaba, assim como sua mãe Shelby já fez uma vez, e isso estava prestes a acontecer. Em apenas três meses, Rachel Berry estará estreando em uma peça na Off-Broadway, não era a Broadway, mas era quase. Ela estava pronta.

Rachel estava pronta para tudo, tudo mesmo, mas não estava pronta para o que entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na sua cama. Spock se assustou e correu para fora do quarto.

"Hã?" Rachel murmurou cutucando a cabeça loira com o dedão do pé.

"Mmm." A pessoa murmurou e levantou a cabeça.

"Quinn!?" Rachel arregalou os olhos para sua namorada. "Desde quando você é loira?" Perguntou enquanto colocava o notebook na mesa ao lado da cama.

"Eu sempre fui loira, só pintei o cabelo de rosa." Deu de ombros e se virou de costas na cama.

"Então essa era a aposta?" Rachel perguntou confusa e Quinn assentiu. "Mas eu ainda não entendi." Franziu a sobrancelha para a mais nova loira.

"Há dois anos eu fiz uma aposta com Santana: Se eu ficasse com a mesma garota por mais de um mês meu cabelo iria voltar a ser loiro." Ela apontou para a cabeça, e depois para Rachel.

'Ficar' não foi uma palavra muito agradável para Rachel, mas ela entendeu o que sua namorada quis dizer. Só não gostou muito da ideia de Quinn ter ficado com várias garotas em menos de um mês. Tudo bem que isso acontecia até mesmo antes de se conhecerem, mas isso continuou até assumirem um relacionamento sério. Ou melhor. Até Quinn querer assumir um relacionamento sério.

Mas ela ficava linda loira, e destacava mais seus olhos e seus lábios rosados e também parecia um ursinho de pelúcia. Rachel queria abraça-la e agarra-la e nunca mais soltar.

Ela sorriu e enterrou os dedos nos fios loiros. "Gosto de você assim." Comentou acariciando os cabelos loiros. "Parece um leão." Brincou bagunçando mais ainda os fios loiros.

"Todo mundo diz isso, inclusive minha filha." Bufou e sentou na cama.

"É a mais pura verdade." Rachel brincou e beijou levemente os lábios da namorada.

"Tanto faz." Quinn se jogou ao lado de Rachel e puxou a morena para cima de si. "Agora vamos fazer outra coisa." Deu um sorriso malicioso que foi retribuído por Rachel.

Logos as duas estavam envolvidas em um beijo. Rachel colocou um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Quinn e sentou sobre seu quadril encarando a loira que mordia o lábio inferior olhando para o corpo de Rachel. A morena se inclinou colocando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Quinn, que levou suas mãos até a cintura de Rachel. Os lábios se roçaram e Quinn levantou a cabeça para grudá-los. A língua de Rachel entrou na boca da loira que apertou as mãos na cintura da morena puxando-a para baixo, colando seus corpos. As mãos de Quinn foram para a bunda de Rachel, puxando-a para cima, fazendo a morena se mover contra ela.

Quinn se sentia extremamente excitada, Rachel a deixava quente apenas por existir, nesse momento Quinn estava entrando em erupção. A pressão que Rachel fazia em seu centro era perfeita, poderia ter o orgasmo. E tudo melhorou quando Rachel resolveu beijar o pescoço de Quinn, chupando seu ponto de pulso. A loira gemeu baixinho e Rachel enterrou os dedos nos fios loiros, aproveitando o quão macio eles estavam agora que não tinha a tinta rosa.

"Rach..." Quinn gemeu um pouco mais alto quando Rachel mordeu sua garganta. A loira apertou com força as nádegas da morena escutando um gemido alto.

"Quinn..." A morena gemeu e voltou a beijar a loira.

Seus lábios se moviam desesperadamente. Rachel colocava pressão nos quadris da loira, se movendo para frente a para trás. Poderiam ter um orgasmo assim. Quinn queria ter um orgasmo. Queria muito. Estavam gemendo entre os beijos, os quadris se movendo lentamente, as mãos de Quinn apertando a bunda de Rachel, as mãos de Rachel se enrolando nos fios loiros.

Tudo extremamente quente e gostoso, Rachel apertou seus lábios nos de Quinn, que levou a mão até as costas da morena, adentrando na blusa, seus dedos rastejando até o fecho do sutiã. Soltou e sorriu entre o beijo, levando a mão ainda dentro da blusa, até a frente, segurando o seio direito da morena, sentindo caber perfeitamente em sua mão. Rachel gemeu alto quando Quinn enrolou os dedos no mamilo escuro, deixando-o duro.

Para Quinn era incrível, Rachel nunca tinha deixado-a tocar seus seios, dizendo que era muito cedo. Então parece que 'muito cedo' já passou. E Quinn queria aproveitar o máximo. A textura macia na pele, o mamilo duro entre seus dedos. Mesmo que ainda não estivesse vendo, sabia o que fazia, afinal era experiente. Mas ela realmente queria ver.

Os quadris de Rachel se moveram mais rápido. Quinn flexionou as pernas e sentou na cama com Rachel em seu colo. Sua mão cobriu todo o seio da morena massageando lentamente, a morena rebolava lentamente no quadril de Quinn saboreando o toque que recebia.

"Rach! Quinnie!" A porta foi aberta e Brittany entrou por ela eufórica. Pulava todo o quarto sem ao menos saber o que acontecia. "Vamos montar a arvore! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!" E então saiu correndo do quarto, sem ver o que acontecia.

Nesses segundos, Rachel já estava do outro lado da cama, tentando abotoar o sutiã, enquanto Quinn enterrava o rosto nas mãos. Tudo era tão frustrante. Ela desejava Rachel mais do que tudo, e o universo conspirava contra ela. Sempre que estavam muito perto, algo acontecia, ou alguém interrompia, mesmo que não fosse à intenção de ninguém.

"Dá próxima vez a gente tranca a porta." Quinn disse, e Rachel murmurou em concordância.

"Vamos que devem estar nos esperando." Rachel disse, e Quinn bufou levantando da cama e saindo do quarto batendo os pés, Rachel a seguiu com um sorriso no rosto. Quinn era muito fofa às vezes.

XxX

Estava todas sentadas no sofá, inclusive Dani, depois de montar a arvore. E quando se diz arvore, é realmente uma arvore enorme, de dois metros e meio. Quinn não entendia o porquê de ter comprado uma arvore tão grande para depois jogar fora. Não realmente fora, talvez devessem guardar. Quinn estava ao lado de Rachel que tinha a cabeça em seu ombro, estava ofegante depois de pular varias vezes para alcançar um canto da arvore para colocar o bendito enfeite. Tinha todo tipo de enfeite. Umas bolas gigantes douradas e vermelhas, tinha uns laços vermelhos e um monte de papai Noel miniatura por todo canto da arvore – porque não bastava ter em todo canto da casa – e tinha umas três luzes diferentes, uma toda vermelha, outra azul e outra amarela, em toda a arvore, e também tinha vários outros enfeites desnecessários, como um gatinho de pelúcia que enfiaram um fio na orelha e colocaram na arvore, e tinha um cachorro também. E ainda faltava a porra da estrela.

Brittany se levantou do sofá e saltitou até a caixa que tinha uma estrela. Uma estrela enorme. Dourada e brilhante. Rachel rapidamente se levantou pedindo para colocar.

"Você realmente vai querer colocar uma estrela desse tamanho no topo de uma arvore de mais de dois metros?" Santana debochou de onde estava e Rachel murchou voltando para seu lugar ao lado de Quinn, que colocou um braço sobre seus ombros.

Dani riu e se levantou para pegar um banquinho. "Então quem vai colocar?" Ela perguntou e Rachel se encolheu para mais perto de Quinn

"A Britt deve colocar." Santana disse e suspirou se encolhendo no sofá e jogando a cabeça para trás.

Então Quinn se levantou do sofá fazendo Rachel cair para o lado que estava. A loira correu para o quarto e voltou com uma câmera na mão.

Dani colocou o banco perto da árvore e Brittany subiu, ela já era bastante alta, a mais alta dali então não foi difícil quando ela colocou e pulou para o chão. Todas aplaudiram rindo e Quinn bateu a foto. Menos Rachel. Porque Rachel ainda estava magoada com o que Santana disse.

Quinn sorriu para a câmera que tinha acabado de tirar a foto de Brittany colocando a estrela. Então a loira virou e tirou foto de Rachel com a cara emburrada. Então de Santana, que parecia não estar respirando mais, jogada no sofá. Sorrindo para câmera, ela se jogou ao lado de Rachel e beijou sua bochecha, então inclinou a câmera para o alto e abraçou sua namorada pela cintura, sentiu uma cabeça cair em seu ombro e tirou a foto. Se afastou para olhar, e sorriu para a foto.

Rachel com um sorriso fofo e cabeça caída no ombro de Quinn, que tinha o braço esquerdo erguido e o outro enrolado na cintura da namorada.

Então ela se levantou e tirou foto de Dani com Brittany, as duas brincavam com Spock que estava animado com a ideia de brincar com o Papai Noel gigante na poltrona. E voltou a tirar foto de Santana que não tinha percebido que Lord. T tinha subido em seu colo.

Depois de um tempo, a câmera foi tomada das mãos de Quinn, por uma Santana muito irritada e também foi ameaçada de ser quebrada. Quinn teve que implorar para que isso não acontecesse. Então depois disso, teve um breve jantar: Pizza e vinho. Dani ainda estava com elas, e parecia verdadeiramente animada. Spock também estava animado com Dani. Rachel era a única que ainda olhava torto para ela.

Antes de meia noite, todos foram dormir e Dani foi para seu apartamento.

XxX

"Quinn!" lábios grudaram em sua orelha. "Quinn!" Abriu os olhos encarando Santana que a olhava de braços cruzados.

"O que você quer aqui, porra?" Quinn virou para o lado esquerdo e abraçou sua namorada que ainda não tinha acordado.

"Hey! Não volte a dormir, porra!" Santana bateu na cabeça loira que sentou na cama e a encarou com um olhar fulminante.

"Quinn...?" Rachel resmungou de onde estava. "Volta pra cama..." Resmungou novamente e voltou a dormir.

Quinn levantou e empurrou Santana para fora do quarto. Quando fechou a porta cuidadosamente para não acordar a namorada, se virou para a latina que a encarava com a sobrancelha erguida. "O que você quer?" A loira sussurrou irritada.

"Você tem que me ajudar a colocar os presentes de baixo da árvore." Santana lembrou impaciente e apontou para a sacola enorme ao seu lado. "Você me disse que ia fazer isso hoje, então vamos sua vadia, porque eu quero dormir agarrada com a minha Britt, e ela não pode nem ao menos sonhar que eu estou fora da cama, ou então ela vai me procurar, e se ela me achar colocando esses presentes na árvore, ela vai perguntar, e então terei que dizer a verdade, e então ela vai chorar, e então eu vou acabar com você... Entendeu?" E ela falou tudo isso em um único fôlego.

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha e assentiu irritada. "Vamos logo, porque se Rachel acordar ela fica irritada." E então pegou o grande saco de presentes e arrastou até a sala. Bom, ela tentou arrastar, mas a porra do saco não saía do lugar. "Mais o que...?" puxou uma vez, e outra, e outra. "Que... que porra?!" Puxou mais uma vez com mais força e se moveu um pouco.

"Tem uma bicicleta ai dentro." Santana lhe informou com um sorriso maldoso. "E um notebook, e cinquenta boxes de desenhos e filmes da Disney, e tem um Mickey gigante de pelúcia, e um Pateta, e um Donald, e um Pluto, e também tem um Barney, e tem..."

"Okay!" Quinn a interrompeu. "Só tem presente para a Britt aqui?" Perguntou pouco magoada por não ter seu presente aqui.

"Tem para mim, e para a Hobbit também." Deu de ombros e se pós a ajudar a loira a arrastar o saco até a sala.

Com muita dificuldade, elas arrastaram o saco gigante até a sala, colocando-o perto da árvore. Foram tirando cada presente embrulhado e colocando sob a árvore, cuidadosamente. E isso foi até quatro horas da manhã, quando terminaram e cada uma foi para um quarto. Quinn entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente, então se virou e viu que Rachel estava despertando.

"Hey, baby." Quinn deitou cuidadosamente ao lado de Rachel que abraçou a namorada.

"Onde estava?" Rachel perguntou sonolenta enquanto colocava a cabeça em seu peito.

"Resolvendo algo." A loira respondeu com um sorriso e apertou a morena em seus braços. "Não se preocupe, está tudo bem."

"Hmmmm..." E então Rachel dormiu.

XxX

Era seis da manhã quando uma loira invadiu o quarto. Pulando desesperadamente na cama enquanto segurava um gato gordo, então o jogou na cama entre Rachel e Quinn que se levantaram e cada uma correu para uma extremidade do quarto, totalmente assustadas. Brittany pulou da cama e começou a quicar no chão.

"Papai Noel veio! Papai Noel veio! Papai Noel veio!" E então saiu correndo do quarto.

Tubbie desceu da cama e saiu do quarto andando calmamente.

Depois de se recuperarem do pequeno susto, Quinn e Rachel caminharam até a sala. Santana estava jogada no sofá quase dormindo enquanto Brittany abria os presentes. Quinn não perdeu a oportunidade de se jogar no sofá em cima de Santana que nem se moveu. Em menos de segundos as duas já cochilavam.

"Rae!" Brittany chamou e Rachel olhou confusa para a loira. "Tem presente para você também." E mostrou um embrulho rosa com um laço vermelho.

Rachel pegou o presente e abriu vendo uma camisa preta com o nome Wicked escrito em branco. Rachel sorriu abertamente, e viu que tinha mais camisas dentro da caixa. Uma de Funny Girl com a foto de Barbra, uma de Les Miserables, uma de Across de Universe que fez seus olhos se encherem lágrimas por ver que a camisa tinha várias letras de músicas do filme. Resumindo eram várias camisas com temas musicais, e a que Rachel rapidamente vestiu foi a primeira, a que participaria da peça.

E então seu olhar foi para Quinn que dormia com o rosto nos peitos de Santana. As duas tinham feito aquilo, ela sabia disso. E vendo o sorriso enorme de Brittany, Rachel sabia que ela ainda acreditava em Papai Noel.

Ela percebeu que tinha uma namorada incrível.

XxX

A campainha tocou e Quinn se levantou para abrir. Todas já tinham seus presentes nas mãos, menos ela. Quem era na porta era o porteiro do prédio anunciando que tinha uma encomenda.

"E onde está?" Quinn perguntou mal humorada.

"Eu não posso subir com ela pelas escadas." O velho disse fazendo Quinn suspirar impaciente.

"Então você quer que eu vá pegar?"

"Eu acho melhor deixar lá embaixo" O velho aconselhou e Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acho que é possível subir com ela para cá." Então Quinn ficou curiosa para saber o que era.

XxX

Todas as cinco – Dani também – decidiram descer para ver o que era. Quinn estava impaciente, até o momento em que viu a Harley Davidson 883 preta parada na frente do condomínio. Tudo que fez no momento foi gritar e correr.

"Michelle!" E saiu correndo até a moto abraçando-a e beijando todo lugar que era higiênico.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para moto. "Michelle?" Peguntou para Santana que estava ao seu lado.

"Michelle Pfeiffer." Respondeu Santana que se aproximou de Quinn. "Gostou?" Perguntou a loira que agora estava em cima da moto parecendo uma criança de três anos. Afinal ela estava de pijama sentada em uma Harley preta, seu cabelo loiro completamente bagunçado e sua blusa de NYADA, que não é realmente sua.

"Se eu gostei? Caralho!" Quinn gritou e correu para abraçar Santana. "Eu amei San!" Girou a latina em seus braços.

"Eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo aqui." Rachel resolveu se manifestar.

Santana revirou os olhos e se virou para a morena. "Michelle é a moto da sua namorada." Apontou para Quinn que sorria agarrada na moto. "Eu pedi que adiantassem a transferência da moto, a mãe dela me ajudou e trouxemos para cá." Respondeu dando de ombros.

"Hmmmm" Rachel não conseguiu evitar se sentir enciumada pela ação da latina, mas ao ver ela abraçar a loira de olhos azuis que sorria ao ver a amiga feliz, Rachel ignorou o ciúme. "Mas porque Michelle Pfeiffer?" E então o ciúme foi renovado.

"Sua namorada tinha uma queda por ela quando ganhou a moto." Deu de ombros, " Não deu outra quando colocou o nome, pelo menos ela abrevia."

"Abrevia como?" Perguntou enquanto observava Dani se aproximar de Quinn e tentar tocar a moto, mas sua mão foi estapeada.

"Mich."

"Ah..."

Rachel não imaginava um Natal melhor que esse. Mesmo este sendo seu primeiro, era o melhor, e ela tinha certeza de que muito seguiriam.

Feliz Natal povo \o/


	13. You're So Sexy

A moto para em frente a boate GLS e Rachel desce cambaleando e tirando capacete, se sentia tonta pela velocidade. Já Quinn saiu com um sorriso gigante. Então a loira sentiu seu estomago ser atingido pelo capacete que estava na mão de Rachel. "Próxima vez que você for correr, pelo menos me avise antes pra pular da moto!" A morena gritou e tentou sair de perto da loira, mas foi puxada e pressionada contra o corpo quente da namorada.

"É?" Quinn debochou e levou os lábios até o pescoço da morena, que se arrepiou com o toque.

"Sim," Rachel gemeu baixinho e Quinn circulou os braços na cintura fina da morena, a loira se encostou à moto para conseguir apoio e tirou a cabeça do pescoço da morena.

"Então você não gostou de ficar agarrada em mim enquanto estávamos a cento e vinte quilômetros por hora?" Quinn perguntou com os lábios no queixo de Rachel que levou as mãos até os fios loiros.

"Está frio aqui, Q, vamos entrar." Claro que estava frio, ainda era inverno, depois do ano novo. Tudo ainda era neve, e Rachel estava usando uma porra de uma saia, pelo menos usava uma meia para tentar se esquentar, não funcionando muito.

"Eu posso esquentar você." Quinn ergueu as sobrancelhas e apertou a morena sem seus braços. "Posso esquentar muito."

Quinn podia se esquentar, ela estava com uma calça jeans e um agasalho por cima de uma jaqueta que estava por cima da camisa que usa para trabalhar. Rachel revirou os olhos e puxou a loira para um beijo quente. Seus lábios chupando os rosados da namorada, enquanto enterrava os dedos nos fios loiros e sua língua adentrava na boca quente. Quinn gemeu baixinho e suas mãos desceram até a bunda da morena, apertando com força fazendo Rachel gemer. E bem, elas estavam em público, isso não funcionava assim.

"Certo, certo," Rachel murmurou se separando dos lábios rosados que agora estavam beijando sua clavícula. "Quinn, para. Temos que entrar." Sussurrou tirando o rosto da loira que estava em seu decote.

"Eu quero você, Rach." Quinn murmurou manhosa com a voz rouca. Rachel sentiu todos os pelos se arrepiarem. "Quero muito." E ela ainda completa levando os lábios até a orelha da morena enfiando a língua.

Era pra ser nojento, muito, mas não poderia ser mais sexy.

"Temos que entrar, é sério." Rachel sentia sua calcinha encharcada pelas maravilhas que a língua da sua namorada fazia em seu pescoço. Deus, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria ter aquela língua em outro lugar!

As mãos da loira desceram para as pernas de Rachel e apertaram com força aproximando os corpos impossivelmente. Quinn gemeu enquanto levava as mãos até a bunda da morena apertando novamente. Rachel deixou a cabeça cair no ombro da loira e gemeu baixinho no ouvido da namorada quando ela apertou novamente.

"Rach..." Quinn choramingou quando Rachel estava se afastando. "Por favor, Rach, eu preciso muito..." Sua voz estava ofegante e ela implorava.

Rachel olhou nos olhos verdes da sua namorada e se aproximou novamente segurando o rosto da loira. "Aqui não, baby, eu prometo que você terá o que quer, mas não aqui." Quinn assentiu relutante.

A loira sentia sua pele em chamas, sua calcinha estava completamente encharcada, e ela sabia que Rachel estava na mesma situação. Ela não podia evitar! Rachel era tão malditamente sexy. Aquelas pernas tão sedutoras e aquela bunda redonda e seios médios e perfeitos. Quinn respirou fundo tentando se controlar, falhando miseravelmente, mas se contendo quando viu que Rachel se afastou para entrar na boate depois de beijar levemente seus lábios.

"Merda." Quinn resmungou e entrou na boate seguindo sua namorada.

XxX

Rachel estava sentada em cima do balcão enquanto esperava Quinn arrumar as coisas na boate. Era cinco e meia da manhã e as pessoas saíram mais cedo para curtirem o resto da noite em um lugar mais reservado. E como era a vez de Quinn ficar para trancar o bar/boate, Rache teria que espera pois iam na maquina mortífera – como tinha apelidado carinhosamente a Mich – para casa. Quinn tirava as latinhas do chão e colocando em um saco de lixo, depois de limpar o vômito que tinha no canto da boate.

Quinn às vezes olhava para trás para ver que Rachel estava balançando as pernas, sentada no balcão e sorrindo para ela. Deus ela estava com tanto tesão. Ela poderia ir lá e foder sua namorada do melhor jeito possível, mas sua namorada preferia que fosse um lugar romântico, tipo uma cama. Quinn estava frustrada. Porque porra ela foi arrumar uma namorada tão cheia de capricho? Deus ela só queria sexo! No momento pelo menos. Porque com Rachel nada era somente sexo, mesmo que não tivessem feito ainda. Mas ela queria tanto! Rachel era especial, e isso faria o sexo ser especial.

Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Depois de terminar de limpar a boate já era seis e meia da manhã e Rachel dormia encolhida em cima do balcão. Quinn se sentia exausta. Ela até pediu para Rachel ajudá-la, mas a desculpa foi de que ela andou a noite toda servindo mesas e estava querendo descansar seus pés.

Quinn foi até sua namorada e colocou a mão sobre seu braços, acariciando. "Rachel, acorda, temos que ir." Sussurrou suavemente enquanto levava os lábios até a orelha da morena beijando levemente e descendo os lábios até o pescoço da namorada.

"Quinn..." Rachel gemeu e Quinn tirou a cabeça do pescoço dela e levantou olhando nos olhos escuros.

"Vamos para casa." Disse e ajudou a namorada a sair de cima do balcão.

Logo as duas estavam do lado de fora da boate enquanto Quinn trancava a porta. Já tinha amanhecido, e algumas pessoas saiam para trabalhar, outras estavam voltando das festas, e Quinn e Rachel estavam indo para casa. Quinn não correu dessa vez, ela foi com calma, controlando a moto até seu prédio, Rachel desceu primeiro e Quinn desligou a moto antes de descer e acompanhar a namorada até o apartamento.

Quando entraram Brittany estava em frente a televisão assistindo Dora e com Spock e Lord T. no sofá com ela. Ela acenou para as duas e Rachel acenou de volta enquanto Quinn acenou com a cabeça. Elas foram para o quarto e Quinn foi logo tirando os agasalhos e Rachel foi tomar banho.

A loira somente se jogou na cama e dormiu logo em seguida. Rachel voltou para o quarto e deitou de costas para a loira, que logo caiu em cima da morena, abraçando-a como se fosse um travesseiro fofo.

XxX

Era sete horas da noite quando Santana entrou na sala com Brittany ao seu lado, ambas elegantes. Rachel estava deitada em cima de Quinn no sofá, assistindo Funny Girl, que a morena tinha feito a namorada assistir. Rachel não tirou os olhos do filme enquanto Quinn olhou confusa para Santana.

"Para onde vão?" Perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas da namorada que tinha a cabeça em seus peitos e seu rosto virado para a televisão.

"Vamos comemorar nossos três anos de namoro." Santana disse e pegou sua bolsa na mesa. "Não voltaremos cedo, então tranquem tudo"

"Vão dormir fora?" Quinn perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e Brittany virou para ela com um sorriso.

"Alugamos um quarto de hotel para passarmos a noite." Sorriu para a namorada que sorriu de volta e a acompanhou até a porta.

Despediram-se da loira e foram embora.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios rosados da loira. Olhou para a namorada e aproveitou que sua mão estava nas costas da morena, e desceu até as nádegas puxando para cima, fazendo à morena se assustar e lhe encarar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou à morena se sentando no quadril da loira.

"Temos o apartamento só para nós." Quinn sentou no sofá e beijou a mandíbula da namorada, descendo até o decote da blusa de frio.

"M-mas e..."

"Saíram." Respondeu e enfiou as mãos frias dentro da camisa da morena, que tremeu com os dedos frios tocando sua barriga quente.

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel gemeu baixinho e deitou a namorada no sofá.

As mãos da loira foram para as pernas da morena apertando-as e puxando-as até que elas ficasse uma de cada lado de sua cintura. Então Rachel voltou a se separar e tirou a camisa, ficando somente de sutiã. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios rosados.

"Vai ser aqui no sofá, mesmo?" Quinn perguntou sentando novamente e beijando os lábios cheios da namorada.

Rachel não respondeu, apenas retribuiu o beijo. Sua língua entrou na boca quente da namorada explorando tudo que podia, os lábios rosados chupavam sua língua fazendo-a rebolar no colo da loira. Quinn gemeu e deitou novamente no sofá fazendo Rachel deitar completamente por cima da loira.

"Eu não me importo." Rachel sussurrou quando foi beijar o pescoço da loira, lambendo cada extensão.

Quinn gemeu mais alto e arqueou os quadris pressionando os de Rachel. A morena agarrou os fios loiros e tirou a cabeça do pescoço da namorada logo indo beijar os lábios rosados. Chupando-os com força fazendo Quinn grunhir excitada. Então a mão de Quinn subiu até as costas da morena, desfazendo o fecho do sutiã. Rachel sentou novamente no sofá e deixou o sutiã escorregar por seus braços.

Quinn não podia se sentir mais abençoada.

A morena lhe encarava com os olhos escuros, o cabelo bagunçado, os lábios inchados, as bochechas coradas, os chupões na clavícula e no pescoço, e os belos seios completamente descobertos. Redondos e bronzeados com os mamilos escuros e excitados e o abdômen definido. Tudo uma tentação. Quinn sentia seu centro implorar por atenção, e tendo aquela visão, tudo o que ela queria era cair de boca em tudo aquilo.

"Você é tão sexy." Sussurrou com a voz rouca de excitação.

Rachel riu baixinho e pegou a mão de Quinn, que estava acariciando inconscientemente o abdômen da morena, e levou até seu seio. "Aperte." Ordenou com a voz firme e rouca. Quinn sentia que sua calcinha estava completamente arruinada.

"Oh, Deus..." Prendeu o mamilo entre os dedos e apertou até que ficasse duro, então sentou no sofá e cobriu com a boca o mamilo duro. Rachel gemeu alto e agarrou os fios loiros de Quinn.

Sua língua batia no mamilo duro para frente e para trás fazendo Rachel gemer mais alto. Quinn se sentia no céu, tendo Rachel sobre si, rebolando em seu colo, e tendo seu mamilo entre os lábios chupando deliciosamente. Mesmo que o sofá não lhe favorecesse tanto quanto uma cama, mas Quinn sabia se virar, afinal para quem já fez sexo em uma cabine de banheiro químico com três mulheres, Quinn realmente sabia se virar, mas era Rachel, e tudo tinha que sair perfeito. E alem disso, Santana não iria gostar nem um pouco ao saber que ela transaram no sofá precioso dela.

"Vamos para cama..." Quinn pediu e Rachel choramingou pela falta do calor em seu mamilo. "Não dá assim, vamos." A loira levantou do sofá e puxou a morena para cima abraçando-a por trás e beijando o pescoço moreno enquanto sua mão agarrava o seio da morena e apertava com delicadeza e firmeza.

Até que Rachel gemeu sem se aguentar em pé e a loira a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto. Deixando praticamente todas as roupas da morena na sala. Santana não ficaria feliz ao ver o que elas quase fizeram.

Já deitadas na cama, Quinn sobre Rachel, a loira chupava o outro mamilo da morena fazendo-a se contorcer sob ela, agarrando os fios loiros e enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto se arqueava oferecendo mais para a namorada. Quinn desceu as mãos pelas laterais da morena e agarrou as pernas, que estavam inquietas de cada lado de sua cintura, e puxou-as para cima fazendo Rachel circular sua cintura e apertar mais ainda os corpos quentes.

As mãos de Rachel desceram do cabelo da loira e foram para as costas dela, até a barra da camisa e puxando-a para cima, em um movimento desesperados. Quinn, percebendo o que ela queria, separou-se da morena e tirou a camisa de frio e levou as mãos até as costas retirando o sutiã. Rachel sentiu sua boca salivar.

Quinn era perfeita.

Os fios loiros jogados no rosto e os seios brancos e os mamilos rosados. Rachel queria muito poder tocá-los. E ela os tocou, mas logo Quinn tirou suas mãos e deitou sobre ela juntando os seios fazendo uma pressão incrível, as duas gemeram com o contato.

As mãos de Quinn novamente foram para as pernas perfeitas que estavam cobertas por uma calça de moletom que a morena usava para dormir. Então a loira enrolou os dedos na barra da calça e separou-se da morena para tirá-la. Rachel ajudou erguendo os quadris até que as calças estivessem em seus tornozelos, então a loira tirou-as e jogou em algum outro canto do quarto.

A loira sentiu seu centro palpitar quando viu a calcinha preta da morena com uma mancha. Rachel estava seminua em sua cama - não era realmente a sua cama, mas o que vale é a intenção, mesmo que ela esteja dormindo nesse quarto – os seios descobertos e somente uma calcinha em seu corpo.

"Você é tão perfeita, Deus... tão perfeita..." Quinn sussurrou e a morena riu baixinho e chamou a loira com a mão. Quinn não hesitou em escalar o corpo da namorada.

Os olhos da morena estavam tão intensos, Quinn sorriu e beijou seus lábios, chupando-os com delicadeza. Sua língua passou sobre os lábios cheios da morena e entrou por eles na boca quente logo sendo bem recebida. As língua se entrelaçavam em uma dança completamente sensual. Inconscientemente, Quinn mexia seus quadris, batendo-os contra os da morena, causando um atrito perfeito.

As mãos de Rachel foram para o botão da calça de Quinn, desabotoando e se desfazendo dela aos poucos, até que Quinn saiu de cima de Rachel para tirar as calças rapidamente. Ela usava uma calcinha vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com a calcinha preta de Rachel. Não que elas estivessem pensando nisso no momento. Realmente, pensar não era uma coisa fácil.

Quinn se desfez da calcinha vermelha e a preta de Rachel. Então subiu na morena não sem antes separar as pernas perfeitas e entrar por elas.

Quinn sorriu para Rachel que retribuiu, um sorriso perfeito, tudo estava perfeito. Não era nada como Rachel pensava, mas era definitivamente melhor do que Finn e Harmony. E tudo só melhorou mais ainda quando sentiu dois dedos de Quinn acariciando sua intimidade sem entrar, somente brincando com a borda enquanto o polegar pressionava levemente o clitóris inchado.

"Quinn..." Gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás. "Por favor..."

Quinn sorriu vendo como sua namorada era sexy quando implorava para que a fizesse sua. Ela não hesitou nem um pouco quando dois de seus dedos penetraram a morena, que arqueou com um gemido alto. Quinn riu e colocou a testa na da morena e beijou seus lábios que estava aberto em um grito silencioso.

"Oh, Deus... Quinn..." A loira sorriu ao escutar sua namorada implorando por mais. Era tudo tão perfeito.

"Você está tão molhada, baby."

Encaixou seu rosto no pescoço de Rachel e chupou com força enquanto movia os dedos forte e firmemente dentro da morena. Sentia que os dedos estavam indo profundamente, e não podia se sentir mais satisfeita, o que fazia tudo melhor ainda, era que a morena gemia diretamente em seu ouvido, grunhindo sensualmente e gemendo alto quando atingia o ponto certo.

Quinn sentia seu coração palpitando quase no mesmo ritmo em que seu centro. Mas era uma sensação estranha, tudo que ela queria era fazer sua namorada chegar ao orgasmo, ela não se importava que queria desesperadamente algum contato em sua intimidade, mas sim com as reações de Rachel sob ela, e se ela realmente estava gostando do que Quinn fazia, e pelos gemidos, Quinn sabia que fazia a coisa certa.

Mas quando sentiu a mão da morena escorregar por entre os corpos e tocar no lugar em que implorava pela a atenção da loira. Quinn sentiu que tinha achado a pessoa certa para o resto da vida. E melhor ainda quando os dedos finos da morena a penetraram com força, fazendo-a grunhir excitada.

As mulheres com quem dormia, realmente não se importavam em querer chegar ao orgasmo juntas, ela só queria ter prazer e depois a atenção da loira para sempre, mas Quinn não suportava olhar para nenhum delas no outro dia.

Elas se moviam esfregando os corpos deliciosamente. O quarto estava quente, elas estavam ofegantes. Lá fora estava frio, e elas estavam fervendo.

"Quinn..." Rachel grunhiu e Quinn entendeu o que ela queria.

Não demorou para que Rachel começasse a tremer nos braços da loira, e Quinn sentir seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Rachel acelerou os movimentos dos dedos dentro de Quinn, e sentiu que a loira estava muito próxima. Não demorou a entrarem em um orgasmo perfeito. Quinn colou seus lábios nos de Rachel e seus gritos foram dentro da boca da outra.

O corpo de Quinn caiu sobre o de Rachel com a cabeça no pescoço moreno. Então Quinn se jogou para o lado e respirou fundo puxando todo o ar que lhe faltava. Rachel riu baixinho e Quinn abriu os olhos nem percebendo que tinha fechado, então ela virou o rosto para olhar para a morena que tinha um sorriso grande e os olhos brilhando em adoração.

"Isso foi..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou de Quinn, colocando a mão no abdômen da loira e se apoiando para olhar nos olhos claros. "Perfeito." Sussurrou e colou os lábios cheios nos rosados da namorada.

"Claro que foi perfeito, Rach. Eu estava fazendo parte, se eu estou no meio, tudo é perfeito." Quinn deu de ombros e Rachel gargalhou escondendo o rosto no pescoço da loira.

"Você é perfeita." Quinn sorriu quando escutou Rachel sussurrar com a voz abafada. Sua mão foi até as costas da morena e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu sei disso." Deu de ombros e levou um soco no braço. "Ai, desculpa, sim, obrigada..." Resmungou emburrada.

"Você é uma idiota sabia?" Rachel levantou o rosto, seus lábios estavam com um sorriso calmo e relaxado.

"Muitas pessoas me dizem isso," Deu de ombros novamente e sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Mas você é perfeita." Rachel disse e deitou a cabeça no ombro da loira que abraçou o corpo moreno puxando-a mais para perto.

Quinn sentia seu coração mais acelerado impossivelmente. Seu corpo ainda tremia do orgasmo que teve, e o contato com o corpo de Rachel parecia deixar tudo melhor. Seus dedos acariciavam as costas da morena e a sua outra mão prendia a perna de Rachel sobre sua cintura.

"Você é linda, Rachel." Quinn sussurrou e Rachel levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Você também é muito linda, Quinn." Sussurrou e beijou os lábios da loira.

Quando se separaram, seus olhos se prenderam. Os olhos castanhos estavam brilhando e os avelãs estavam claros em uma cor diferente, perto de dourado. Olhares intensos eram trocados no momento. Até Rachel quebrar para puxar o lençol e cobrir seus corpos, já que começava a ficar frio no quarto.

Não demorou a que pegassem no sono totalmente entrelaçadas. Mas o que não sabiam era que Spock dormia no chão ao lado da cama e nem ao menos acordou para presenciar o que elas tinham feito. Spock era esperto.


	14. Special Part Of Me

"Ah... Isso... Quinn... Q-Quinn... Forte... Ahh"

"Você gosta né? Gosta quando eu te fodo assim, em pé, né?"

"Ah, rápido!"

Depois daquela noite, nada as parava. Nada mesmo. Não importava o lugar, se uma começava as duas terminavam. Quinn geralmente começava, e quando Rachel começava as duas tinham que ir para algum lugar mais privado. Como nesse exato momento. Elas deveriam estar trabalhando, mas Quinn não resistiu ao balanço dos quadris de Rachel, que provocava rebolando mais que o normal. Então foram para o banheiro feminino e entraram em uma cabine.

Os dedos de Quinn iam fundo e forte dentro da morena que se agarrava na loira enquanto gemia alto e ofegava a procura de oxigênio. Estava abafado e as duas estavam terrivelmente suadas. Quinn tinha Rachel completamente vestida e desarrumada, presa na parede, com uma mão por baixo da saia da morena dentro da calcinha dela. Quinn estava adorando aquilo. Rachel era insaciável.

Não demorou para a morena desfalecer em seus braços com um gemido longo e incrivelmente erótico. Quinn a colocou no chão e Rachel cambaleou até abraçar a loira. Ficaram abraçadas até que Rachel se recuperasse do orgasmo intenso. E Quinn a acolhia, seus braços circulando a cintura da morena enquanto ela ofegava a procura de ar.

"Oh, Deus." Rachel ofegou e finalmente se separou do abraço. "Isso fica cada vez melhor!" Quinn a encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sei bem o que eu faço, baby." Deu de ombros e beijou os lábios cheios da morena, deslizando a língua entre os lábios dela e entrando em mais um beijo quente e sensual, que poderia partir para algo mais quente ainda, se alguém não tivesse resolvido entrar no banheiro.

"Uh, tem alguém ai?" Era uma garota. Rachel se separou de Quinn e a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

Se Gunther soubesse que duas funcionarias suas estavam transando no banheiro do seu estabelecimento – onde praticamente todo mundo transava, mas não suas funcionarias, pelo menos ele não sabia – ele poderia demiti-las e elas realmente precisavam do emprego. Então Quinn pegou Rachel pelas pernas e fez a morena enlaçar as pernas e sua cintura, então ela sentou no vaso fechado e ficou ali até que a garota saísse.

"Uhm, o senhor Cronwer me pediu para que eu procurasse duas funcionarias, se tiver alguém ai..." A garota continuou a falar e Rachel se espremeu mais a Quinn quando percebeu que ela estava se aproximando da porta.

A duvida das duas era: Porque aquela garota foi procurar elas ali?

O que Rachel não esperava era que a loira fosse beijar seu pescoço. "Quinn?" sussurrou tentando chamar a atenção da namorada que parecia bem entretida com seu decote. "Quinn!" Rachel chamou novamente e a loira a olhou.

Os olhos verdes estavam escuros novamente. Ou seja, não foi uma boa ideia terem resolvido vir logo para o banheiro de onde trabalhavam, era melhor elas terem mesmo ido para algum beco, o que não faltava no Brooklin era becos. Mas o preocupante é chegar em casa sem ser assaltado. Pelo menos era o Kurt dizia a ela. Rachel nunca foi assaltada nesses três meses quase quatro que morava no Brooklin.

Os lábios da loira foram para o ponto de pulso da morena e chupou com força, o suficiente para fazer Rachel gemer, mas o gemido foi abafado pela mão de Quinn, que se adiantou antes que as descobrissem.

"Shii, vamos fazer silencio dessa vez." Quinn sussurrou com os lábios grudados na orelha de Rachel.

Rachel até pensou em negar, mas quando sentiu a outra mão de Quinn ir até a parte interna das suas pernas e dedilhar sua calcinha encharcada, ela simplesmente se entregou para a loira, mais uma vez desde que entraram no banheiro. "Mas já?" a voz da loira saiu debochada e Rachel grunhiu se sentindo extremamente excitada, o que não era difícil, se Quinn abrir a boca Rachel já sente uma cachoeira saindo pela genitália. Isso não é algo muito delicado de se dizer, Rachel realmente não estava ligando para isso, então passou a rebolar contra o quadril de Quinn.

Empurrando a calcinha de Rachel, Quinn a penetrou com os dois dedos e a morena mordeu a mão que estava em sua boca. Quinn gemeu de dor depois riu baixinho soprando na orelha de Rachel, fazendo à morena se arrepiar dolorosamente. Seus dedos entravam e saiam vagarosamente da morena que ofegava, suas unhas apertavam os ombros de Quinn que sorria maliciosamente com a boca ainda colada na orelha da morena.

Não conseguiam mais escutar quem quer que estivesse no banheiro além delas, então continuaram o que estavam fazendo até que Rachel tivesse um orgasmo intenso e Quinn sorrisse presunçosamente enquanto se levantava do vaso com Rachel ainda no colo. A morena saiu e cambaleou um pouco encostando-se à parede do Box.

Quinn riu foi até a porta abrindo e colocando a cabeça para fora, vendo se tinha alguém no banheiro. Percebendo que estava vazio, ela sai da cabine e vai até a pia, lavar as mãos. Rachel cambaleou até a pia para lavar as mãos.

Quinn riu novamente e cruzou os braços encostando o quadril na pia. "Tubo bem?" Perguntou debochada e Rachel a olhou com os olhos cansados e irritados.

"Você me fez gozar oito vezes só agora, isso cansa qualquer ser humano!" Rachel sussurrou irritada.

"Não vi você reclamando em nenhum momento desde que entramos no banheiro." Quinn a olhou incisiva e Rachel sorriu incrédula.

"Eu nem ao menos tive tempo para reclamar!"

"Ah, fala sério Rachel, vai dizer que foi ruim?"

"Err... Eu não ia dizer isso?"

"Eu sei que não foi ruim, até porque eu só escutei você gemer..."

"Quinn, para, sério..."

"... Pedindo por mais..."

"Quinn..."

"... E mais..."

"Ah... Quinn..."

"... Você adora isso..."

"Quinn... é sério... para..."

Uma batida na porta fez elas se separarem. Quinn bufou e cruzou os braços enquanto Rachel se arrumava para ver quem era na porta. Então Quinn foi até a porta e abriu, percebendo que não estava trancada e ficou curiosa quando viu uma ruiva parada na sua frente com um sorriso tímido.

"Posso ajudar?" Quinn perguntou com a voz grossa, tentando mostrar que estava irritada por ser interrompida de dar o nono orgasmo à sua namorada.

"Ahm... O senhor Cronwer quer falar com você... Você é Quinn Fabray... Certo?" A ruiva perguntou e Quinn reconheceu a voz dela. Era a garota que estava no banheiro enquanto Quinn comia sua namorada.

Falando na morena. Rachel apareceu ao lado de Quinn com um sorriso gigante. "Posso ajudar?" Perguntou e a ruiva sorriu para ela, ainda timidamente.

"O senhor Cronwer quer falar com Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry." A ruiva disse e Rachel olhou apreensiva para a namorada ao seu lado. "Vocês são Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry?" A menina perguntou estupidamente e Rachel assentiu forçando um sorriso animado. "Aquela moça ali disse que eu poderia encontra-las aqui." A ruiva apontou para uma mesa onde estava Santana e Brittany que sorriram para elas, já Santana tinha um olhar travesso.

"Ahm, não tem problema, nós já vamos falar com ele." Rachel respondeu e puxou Quinn pelo braço até a mesa onde Brittany e Santana estavam.

Elas não sabiam que as duas iriam para a boate/bar elas sempre avisavam quando iam, e pelo olhar travesso de Santana, as duas realmente não tinham planejado aquilo, ou pelo menos as duas juntas não tinham planejado, já Santana, sim. Quando chegaram à mesa, elas se beijavam quase que transando no banco que estavam. As mãos de Brittany iam para todo lugar que podia e Santana tinha a mão na perna desnuda da loira.

"O que fazem aqui?" Quinn perguntou irritada e Santana pulou de susto e se soltou da loira que gemeu pela falta de contato e colou os lábios na orelha da latina.

"Vocês estão cheirando a sexo." Avisou e enrugou o nariz.

"Fala logo!" Quinn ordenou irritada.

"Queremos vim para cá, estava chato em casa, e a Dani estava insistindo pra sairmos para algum lugar agitado. Essa espelunca aqui foi o único lugar que me veio na cabeça na hora." Santana deu de ombros e Brittany levou os lábios para pescoço da latina. "Agora se me dão licença tenho que curtir um pouco também."

E se virou para atacar os lábios da namorada. E Rachel começou a se sentir desconfortável, mais ainda quando a mão de Santana foi para dentro do vestido de Brittany. "Vamos sair daqui?" Perguntou para Quinn que a olhou e assentiu.

Elas foram até a sala de Gunther, que não disse nada demais, só que estava sabendo do relacionamento delas, e que não queria pegação na hora do trabalho, e ele ainda repreendeu pelo beijo que as duas tinham dado a alguns dias. Quinn tossiu e assentiu debochada. Se isso era uma regra elas descumpriram antes mesmo de ser, e não iam parar tão cedo.

Quando saiam da sala deram de cara com Dani e a ruiva recém conhecida, as duas estava se agarrando em um canto escuro perto atrás do bar. Quinn franziu o cenho e olhou para Rachel que tinha ignorado e passado direto. Ela realmente não ia com a cara da Dani, o que Quinn não entendia, já que a mulher de cabelo azul era realmente legal, além de super louca. Que tipo de gente pinta o cabelo de azul? Bem... acho que o mesmo tipo de gente que pinta o cabelo de rosa.

XxX

Algumas semanas tinha se passado. E ficava cada vez mais perto da estreia de Wicked, os ensaios tinham começado, e Rachel teve que parar de trabalhar para se dedicar, o que foi uma droga para Quinn. Ela adorava ver a namorada naquele uniforme apertadinho e curtinho. Mas isso é irrelevante. Rachel estava completamente louca, saia cantando Defying Gravity pelo apartamento interpretando perfeitamente Elphaba.

Mas dessa vez, ela ordenou que Quinn a ajudasse com as falas, interpretando Galinda.

"Não tenha medo." Quinn leu o script que Rachel tinha lhe dado.

"Eu não estou," Rachel interpretou perfeitamente segurando uma vassoura "é o mágico quem deveria ter medo! De mim!" Quinn tirou os olhos do script e sorriu para Rachel.

"Você está perfeita." Quinn sussurrou e Rachel franziu e olhou para loira.

"Mas eu ainda nem comecei a cantar Defying Gravity!" Disse meio confusa.

"Você é perfeita para o papel." Quinn elogiou e saiu do sofá e foi até sua namorada. "Perfeita..." Sussurrou e beijou os lábios grossos da morena.

Rachel abraçou os ombros de Quinn e retribuiu o beijo cheio, as línguas se entrelaçavam perfeitamente, em uma dança sensual em um ritmo que Quinn estava começando a amar. Então seu coração acelerou e Quinn se separou bruscamente de Rachel.

"Tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou confusa e preocupada.

"Sim, eu só..." Ela se virou para Rachel e sorriu forçadamente, mas Rachel viu o quanto ela estava pálida. "Eu vou tomar um banho." Colocou o script em cima do sofá e saiu da sala indo na direção do banheiro.

Rachel franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Ainda olhava para o lugar de onde sua namorada desapareceu. Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha esses pequenos surtos. Quando as duas se beijavam muito intensamente, a loira tendia a se afastar e usar uma desculpa qualquer. Não que elas tivessem parado de fazer sexo por cada canto de qualquer lugar, não isso nunca iria acabar, mas a loira tinha sempre aquele brilho estranho que fazia o estomago de Rachel dar voltas e seu coração bater muito mais rápido.

Então um latido foi ouvido e Rachel olhou para baixo. Spock a olhava com os olhos curiosos e a cabeça inclinada para o lado. "Hey, Spockie." Chamou o rabo do cachorro se agitou, batendo para cima e para baixo. Rachel riu e sentou no sofá batendo as mãos nas pernas para que Spock subisse.

"Hey, Rach!" Brittany entrou na sala e se jogou no sofá. "O que aconteceu?" Britt perguntou um pouco triste pela atmosfera que ficou quando Quinn saiu da sala.

"Nada de mais, Britt." Rachel negou e forçou um sorriso que ficou menos forçado quando Brittany começou a brincar com Spock que estava em seu colo. "Então, me conte como anda as coisas com a Beyonce?" Mudou de assuntou e Brittany começou a falar animada.

As vezes ela queria ser como Brittany, alheia de tudo, e sempre fofa com uma namorada que a amava e sempre dizia isso, mesmo que Rachel tenha escutado as escondidas. Valia mesmo assim. Rachel tinha sentimentos fortes por Quinn, sentimentos que ela sabia nomear perfeitamente, mas ela sabia que se fosse dizer o que queria para Quinn, ela poderia não receber de volta, então preferiu não falar nada e sorrir.

Ela foi para o quarto e encontrou Quinn com o seu notebook, ela sentou ao lado da loira e beijou sua bochecha. Não demorou muito e já tinha virado uma sessão de amassos violenta, até que começou a se tornar outra coisa.

XxX

Rachel estava abraçada ao corpo de Quinn. Estava frio e Rachel estava quente, Quinn estava feliz por isso. Elas estavam acordadas, tinham acabado de ter orgasmos intensos e estavam exaustas, mas não tão cansadas ao ponto de quererem dormir. Quinn apertou os braços ao redor de Rachel e beijou os cabelos morenos com carinho, o que era estranho, mas ela ignorou o balanço em seu estomago.

"Algum problema?" Rachel perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar para a namorada.

"Não, só... estou feliz de estar aqui." Quinn sorriu e Rachel retribuiu e beijou os lábios rosados da namorada.

"Eu também estou feliz por você está aqui." Disse e se aconchegou mais ainda na namorada.

Quinn suspirou e fechou os olhos, lembrando de coisas que não queria. Sentimentos dos quais tinha medo estavam voltando, e ela finalmente estava começando a aceitá-los, mas ao lembrar do que aconteceu quando os teve pela primeira vez, fez seu corpo estremecer e Rachel levantar a cabeça novamente.

"Quinn?" Chamou e a loira a olhou com um sorriso um tanto forçado. "Está tudo bem?"

A loira suspirou novamente e se desvencilhou de Rachel, levantando da cama e indo até o guarda-roupa da morena.

"Quinn?"

"Sim, está tudo bem." Ela pegou uma camisa de NYADA e uma calcinha que tinha deixado no quarto de Rachel e vestiu.

"Então porque levantou?" Rachel perguntou se sentindo um pouco magoada por não ter o corpo nu e quente da namorada colado ao dela que estava na mesma condição e temperatura.

"Tem algumas coisas que eu realmente preciso te contar, Rachel." Ela sentou na cama de frente para a morena que também se sentou levantando o lençou e encostou na cabeceira da cama.

"O que seria?" Perguntou apreensiva. Provavelmente com medo de que talvez Quinn tivesse dormido com outra enquanto a namorava. Não que ela não confiasse na loira, sim ela confiava, mas o medo não a abandonava.

Antes de namorarem, Quinn dormia com tudo que tivesse vagina, e agora ela estava em um relacionamento fechado e firme. A vida sexual delas era perfeita, e Rachel estava realmente satisfeita em todos os sentidos – menos no sentimental, já que Quinn sempre fazia o possível para não ser – e se sentia muito feliz em relação a isso. Mas o tom de voz de Quinn a deixou um pouco assustada.

"Lembra quando você disse que queria conhecer a verdadeira Quinn?" Ela perguntou com a voz calma e um pouco tremula, talvez pelo nervosismo.

"Sim." Rachel sorriu e tocou a mão da loira, tentando passar confiança.

"Eu quero te mostrar ela, agora." Disse determinada e Rachel franziu o cenho.

"Estou esperando, então." Sorriu novamente e Quinn se levantou para pegar a caixa que tinha suas câmeras e o álbum de fotos que tirou, Rachel pareceu mais confusa ainda.

"Eu sei que eu já te mostrei isso aqui, mas tem algumas fotos que eu evitei que você visse." Ela pigarreou nervosa e sentou novamente na cama de frente para Rachel, e colocou o álbum entre elas. Rachel se inclinou para olhar o que tinha dentro.

As mãos da loira tremiam, e Rachel começou a se preocupar. Aproximou-se de Quinn e segurou se rosto, beijando docemente a bochecha da loira. "Vá em frente." Encorajou e Quinn assentiu com um sorriso.

Então ela enfiou a mão no fundo da caixa e tirou uma foto, que Rachel não conseguiu ver porque Quinn não deixou por que olhava fixamente para a foto, quase como repudiando. Rachel a olhou confusa e Quinn suspirou e entregou a foto para a morena.

A primeira reação de Rachel foi confusão. Ela não sabia por que olhava para a foto de uma garota ruiva de óculos gigantes. Então ela olhou nos olhos da garota da foto, e então olhou para sua namorada que tinha os olhos opacos.

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou a loira que a olhou um pouco pálida. "Quem é essa garota?" Apontou para a foto e Quinn abaixou a cabeça. "Quinn? Essa garota..." Quinn assentiu e Rachel ofegou. "Mas como...?"

"Há alguns anos, essa garota, ela era taxada como esquisita, por ser diferente da maioria, ela era inteligente, era uma boa filha, mas era excluída por grande parte da sociedade." Os olhos verdes da loira estavam opacos, e Rachel sentiu seu coração apertar. "Até um dia em especial, a garota estava sentada em um balanço no parque da escola, e uma outra garota se aproximou, sorriu para ela, e sentou no balanço ao seu lado. Pediu para que a chamasse de Annie, e a garota estranha se apresentou como Lucy." A loira estremeceu e Rachel se aproximou mais ainda dela.

"Com o tempo elas viraram melhores amigas, eram inseparáveis, Annie a defendia de todos que atacassem Lucy, e sempre a consolava. Até que Lucy começou a ter sentimentos estranhos por sua melhor amiga, e resolveu conversar sobre isso com ela, Annie respondeu com um beijo." Rachel sentiu seus olhos se inundarem quando viu que Quinn estava começando a chorar, sua respiração pesada e rápida fazia a morena se sentir preocupada.

"Foi o primeiro beijo de Lucy. Elas tinham o relacionamento secreto, Annie dizia que a amava, e Lucy correspondia animada. Até que um dia, as duas estavam no quarto de Lucy se beijando, e as mãos de Annie começaram a ir para lugares errados, lugares que Lucy não sabia que poderia ser tão bom tocá-los." Ela estremeceu novamente.

"Se não quiser continuar..."

"Não! Eu vou continuar, eu preciso!"As lágrimas começaram a sair e Rachel começou a se desesperar, mas tentou manter a calma.

"Com treze anos Lucy perdeu a virgindade. Annie parecia satisfeita por isso, e misteriosamente começou a se afastar de Lucy, dando desculpas sempre que combinavam de se ver, Annie não aparecia." Suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros, prendendo os dedos nos fios loiros e puxando-os com força média. Rachel decidiu não fazer nada. "Mas um dia ela decidiu aparecer na casa de Lucy, um idiota no colégio estava aproveitando que os pais viajaram e estava dando uma festa, então Annie a chamou para ir. Seria a primeira festa de Lucy, e ela estava muita animada para ir." Então sua voz ficou fria, seus olhos ficaram escuros e a mandíbula trincada. "Não era uma festa. Os idiotas mais velhos do time de futebol, decidiram virar covardes o suficiente para bater em uma garota de treze anos."

Rachel ofegou e colocou uma mão sobre a perna de Quinn, que colocou uma mão sobre a dela. A mão da loira estava fria e suada, Rachel pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo na palma logo em seguida acariciando-a com o polegar enquanto Quinn tentava contar o resto da história.

"Eles gritavam chamando-a de todos os nomes possíveis... Lésbica, Gorda, Lucy Canhão... Vários nomes." Estremeceu novamente. "Atras dos garotos estava ela, Annie, a olhava com pena enquanto os jogadores pisoteavam Lucy. Então, no meio de toda aquela gente, dois garotos, apareceram para ajudar Lucy. Noah Puckerman e Sam Evans." Quinn sorriu em meio as lágrimas. "Eles levaram bastante socos e chutes, mas nada os fazia desistir. Então Annie entrou novamente, ela queria talvez continuar com todo o teatro, até que surpreendentemente uma garota, apareceu na sua frente e começou a gritar com ela em espanhol."

"Santana?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso pequeno.

"Sim." Quinn assentiu sorrindo igualmente, mas as lágrimas não paravam de descer por suas bochechas. "Eles me acolheram e levaram para um hospital. Lucy quebrou uma perna e fraturou o joelho, quebrou duas costelas e estava tendo hemorragia interna." Rachel permitiu que as lágrimas saíssem tranquilamente, ela não conseguia mais segurar.

"Quinn..."

"Eu passei por várias cirurgias, e grande parte delas foram cirurgias plásticas." Rachel arregalou os olhos e Quinn balançou a cabeça chorando copiosamente. "Virei atleta, fiz vários esportes diferentes, pintei meu cabelo de loiro e passei a usar lentes de contato." Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. "Pedi para que parassem de me chamar de Lucy. Com o tempo Santana virou minha amiga, melhor amiga, quase minha irmã. Demorou muito para que eu confiasse nela, eu tinha medo, medo de que tudo voltasse a acontecer." Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Rachel. Ela estava quebrada, seus olhos estavam tristes e cansados, sua boca tremia, as lágrimas não paravam de sair.

Sem se conter, Rachel a abraçou fortemente.

"Quinn..."

A loira fungou contra o pescoço de Rachel enquanto abraçava fortemente a namorada. "Essa é a verdadeira Quinn. Ela é medrosa, e covarde, não sabe se defender, e se apega rapidamente" Rachel se separou da loira e a olhou nos olhos, segurando seu rosto.

"Sabe o que eu vejo?" Rachel perguntou retoricamente, Quinn somente a olhou confusa. "Eu vejo uma mulher, linda, e corajosa, e que tem medo de se apaixonar, e essa garota..." Ela pegou a foto de Lucy que estava dentro da caixa. "... eu vejo uma garota apaixonada, que não sabia o que fazer, vejo que ela estava confusa e foi mal influenciada." Quinn a olhou com os olhos perdidos.

"Eu tinha medo de me apaixonar, mas por algum motivo, eu não sinto mais isso, eu sinto como se eu posso fazer tudo." Ela sorriu e pegou a mão de Rachel que estava em seu rosto. "Eu sei que não sou carinhosa, nem nada muito extravagante, mas Rachel... Eu nunca vou me arrepender de dizer que eu te amo, e que você foi a melhor coisa que já apareceu na minha vida, tirado Beth, é claro..."

Os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas e ela avançou em Quinn, beijando os lábios rosados com paixão e amor. Ela no fundo sabia que Quinn a amava, claro que a amava, era tudo tão perfeito.

"Eu te amo..." Rachel sussurrou contra os lábios de Quinn, que sorriu e virou os corpos ficando por cima.

"Eu sempre soube." Sorriu presunçosamente e Rachel guinchou incrédula.

"Você nunca para mesmo não é?" Quinn gargalhou e caiu ao lado de Rachel que voltou a se cobrir com o lençol.

Quinn tirou a camisa e voltou a abraçar Rachel que sorriu e se aconchegou em Quinn. Quinn não se arrependia, claro que não, ela só sentia medo, muito medo de que tudo voltasse a acontecer.

XxX


End file.
